My Last Hope (Truth Series 4)
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: I was kidnapped/Please I beg of you help me/You are my last hope - We're free/We're toast/We're going to be rescued/Herobrine will kill them/Have faith in our savior Sparkly - He's going to come after us and everything we stand for/Then what are we doing? What exactly is this?/This is war - Contains CaptainSparklez, ClashJTM, Mr360games, & more! Also contains SparkAnt!
1. History of the Were-lions

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. I have 27 chapters of this prewritten so you won't have to wait long for updates. There will be one more chapter of this uploaded today. After that I will upload one chapter every Wednesday and Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A young girl grins wildly as she plays with a boy a few years older than her. The boy runs forward and jumps off the edge of a land mass onto an island of cloud. The girl runs after him trailing behind slightly.

"Jaaaaaaaammmmeeeeeessssss!" The girl calls out. "Wait for me!" The boy ignores her and keeps running.

As they run the scene changes. The random Aether islands of land and clouds turn into the twists and turns of a dungeon. The boy becomes a man and the girl becomes his two friends. The man is a yellow were-lion with a tan patch of fur covering his stomach and chest. His friends are an adventurer with one green eye, one purple eye, and a magic tooth and an ordinary man dressed in a blue slime shirt and jeans.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaash," the man, Double, whines. "Slow down!"

"We're supposed to stick together this time," the adventurer, Chim, adds.

The were-lion, Clash, stops and waits for them to catch up. once they do, he says, "Sorry. I didn't think I was that far ahead."

"It's fine," Chim replies.

"Are you okay, man?" Double asks.

"What do you mean?" Clash questions.

"I don't know. You just seem kind of off today." Double explains.

"Yeah, I've noticed too. Is something wrong, Clash?" Chim asks concerned for his feline friend.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little distracted is all." Clash attempts to quell their concerns.

"Come on man, you should be happy!" Double tells him.

"Easier said than done," the were-lion mutters thinking they won't hear him.

"What do you mean by that!? What's wrong!?" Double demands.

Clash sighs. "On this day, ten years ago, my little sister went missing."

The two humans are dumbfounded. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, Double. You didn't know because I never told you."

"What happened?" Chim asks.

"Can we get out of here first? Then I'll tell you." They both agree and the trio turns around heading for the exit to the dungeon. Well, technically, they are heading back out the entrance. A few minutes later they are back on regular Aether soil. As they walk to their home, Clash tells his story. "This isn't the first time I've been to the Aether," he admits. "A long time ago, I lived here with my family and other were-lions. Everything was peaceful. Until one day, Notch made grave mistake and changed it all for the worse."

Double and Chim give him a look that says 'you're in trouble'. Double looks around nervously. "Dude, if Notch heard you-"

"It's quite alright," A voice interrupts him causing the three friends to jump at the man's sudden appearance. They stop in their tracts and face the bearded man. "He is right after all. I made a terrible mistake."

"Is it really you... I mean..." Double stutters unable to voice his thoughts. "Are you really..."

"Notch," Chim finishes for him.

Clash laughs at his two awestruck friends.

"Yes," the man confirms their thoughts. "I am the one known as Notch. I believe the two of you are Ryan Double and Chimney Swift, correct?"

"Yes!" They say in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Notch smiles politely. He then turns to Clash. "How are you, James?" He asks referring to the were-lion by his formal name.

"Not bad, I suppose. You?"

"The past few years have been rough but they're getting better."

"You've met before!?" Double asks Clash surprised.

"Yes," Clash replies as if it's nothing.

"What!? How!?"

"I've known James since he was born. His father is a good friend of mine." Notch explains.

"Woah.."

"It's getting dark out." Clash comments offhandedly gazing at the sky around them. "If we start walking now we should make it home before nightfall."

"Lead the way." Notch smiles.

The trio heads home. This time with an extra person. Well, an extra god. Another conversation starts up along the way.

"Clash said you made a mistake?" Chim inquires.

"Yes. I made a horrible mistake and I pay for it everyday. I am trying to rectify it but that's a lot easier said than done."

"What'd you do?"

"There was a time not so long ago when the access to the Aether was limited much like it is now. I thought the Overworld was doing well and the people who lived there deserved some sort of reward. I thought the people of the Overworld would be able to get along with those of the Aether. So, I opened the doors of the Aether to everyone. I allowed anyone and everyone, no matter what race or species, into the Aether. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. For the events that followed were devastating."

"There are people born in the Aether?" Double asks curiously.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Were-lions." Clash answers.

"What?"

"Were-lions are of Aetherian decent."

"So you were _born_ in the Aether."

"Yes, I was."

"That's so cool!"

"What happened after you opened the Aether to everyone?" Chim brings the conversation full circle.

"First, I need you to understand that when I say this, I am not referring to everyone who lives in the Overworld. I am only referring to those that have done these things."

"Understood!" Chim and Double declare.

"Do you remember when I said I thought the people of the Overworld would get along with those of the Aether?" The two nod. "I thought wrong. When those from the Overworld came to the Aether, they feared the were-lions. They thought they were a menace and had to be gotten rid of. So they went on a killing spree. They slaughtered hundreds of were-lions and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I just couldn't get the situation under control. Eventually, the killing stopped. Everything was peaceful for a while. But then it started again. Except this time instead of killing the were-lions, they kidnapped them."

"Why'd they do that?" Chim asks confused.

"I do not know."

Clash.. Your sister.. Was she?" Double doesn't finish his question. He can't bring himself to say it.

"Yes. My sister was one of the were-lions that were kidnapped." Clash replies sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The rest of the journey back home is walked in silence. After about twenty minutes, they finally arrive at their house. Notch looks around.

"This is a nice place you have here." He compliments. He doesn't get a reply.

Clash leads the way to the door of the house but stops just before getting there. He's staring at something on the ground.

"Everything alright, Clash?" Chim asks. Clash doesn't answer. He picks up the object and examines it in his hands. Chim looks over his shoulder at it. "What is it?"

"A book." Clash answers sarcastically.

"No dah. I meant what book is it?"

"Read the title dumbass."

"I can't. I don't know what language it's written in."

"It's not written in Craftian?" Double asks curiously looking at the book. It's small, brown, and leather bound. A title is engraved on the front but there's no author.

Clash flips through the pages of the book. "It looks like Craftian to me."

"You can read that?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it," Notch requests. Clash hands him the book. Notch examines it carefully before handing it back to Clash. "It's written in Therian."

"Therian? What's that?" Chim questions.

"Therian is the language taught in the Aether, much like Craftian is taught in the Overworld. Therian is actually based of Ancient Craftian and is very similar to it. Many people that can read Ancient Craftian can read Therian."

"Oh. So, what's the book say?"

Clash reads the title. "My Last Hope."


	2. Her Last Hope

**A/N: Just so you know. Clash and James are the same person. Chim and Double refer to him as Clash and Notch refers to him as James.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The odd group made of two humans, a were-lion, and a god, are gathered on the upper floor of the trio's house in the Aether. Clash, Double, and Chim each sit on a bed, while Notch stands near one of the elevators. Clash opens the book and begins to read it aloud. "Before you get too far there is something you must know: I am a were-lion and I was kidnapped." The four men are surprised by this fact but don't say anything. So, Clash carries on reading. "I don't know how long ago it was but it feels like forever. Please read this to the end and help me if you can. I have tried to escape many times but nothing has worked. Please, I beg of you, help me. You are my last hope."

"I guess we know why it's called 'My Last Hope',"Chim mutters.

"Yeah," Double agrees sadly. Clash grimaces and continues reading.

"In order for this to make sense I must start from the beginning. I used to live in the Aether with my family. Back then people from the Overworld had limited access to the Aether. But one day that changed and it was made possible for anyone and everyone to go to the Aether. The new people that came feared us. Therefore they hunted and killed the were-lions. However, after a while the killing stopped. Then, they resorted to kidnapping instead because they found out about a secret that many were-lions didn't and probably still don't know. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that this secret is what's keeping me alive." Clash gives Notch a questioning look.

"I don't know anything about it." Notch answers the unasked question.

Clash accepts his answer and returns to the book. "I was playing with my older brother when I got caught. I was eight at the time. It's been quite a while since then. So, I imagine I must be somewhere between the ages of fifteen and twenty years old.

Since my kidnapping I have been moved from place to place. I believe that right now I am somewhere in Mine Country in the Overworld. The last time I was outside my kidnapper's facility I saw dark oak trees. I know that's vague but it's the best I can do.

Most of my kidnappers dress in black but some dress in normal clothing and wear white lab coats. Their leader dresses in blue jeans and a teal shirt. I have never seen his face because he wears a black cloak and always has the hood up. But I do know that he has white eyes.

I have one last request, if you have read this far and don't plan on helping me, could you deliver this message to a were-lion named Gunnar..." Clash abruptly stops reading and stares at the name for moment. Then, without an explanation, he continues. "...or pass this on to someone who can. He lives in the Aether. With Notch.

Oh and one more thing: my name is Star. Jennifer Star." Clash closes the book. Tears form in his eyes and a smile crosses his face.

"Clash? Everything okay?" Double asks concerned.

"She's alive!" Clash mutters happily. "She's really alive!"

"Who's alive?" Chim asks.

"Jen."

"Who's Jen?"

"Jen or Jennifer Star is James's younger sister." Notch explains.

"So, Clash's sister is the one who wrote the book." Double concludes.

"It's more of a letter. But, yes, she's the one who wrote it."

"She mentioned a were-lion named Gunnar. Who is he?" Chim questions.

"My dad," Clash answers. He then stands up and uses the elevator to get to the first floor. He starts rooting through the scattered chests. His two friends follow him down the elevator. Notch simply disappears from the top floor and reappears on the bottom floor.

"Clash, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my sister."


	3. Leaving The Aether

**A/N: This chapter is short so I'll be uploading chapter 4 in a few minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

 **derp123123: Glad you're liking the story so far. C: I'm really excited for this one. :D *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Clash, what are you doing?" Chim asks.

"I'm going to find my sister." Clash replies, determination evident in his voice.

"You can't go by yourself!" Double objects.

"I will if I have too." Clash doesn't back down.

"Well you're not." Chim decides. "Because we're going with you."

"You are?"

"Yes, we are. And we're going to gather together all our friends that are willing to help."

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you," Notch interjects. "Once you are in the Overworld, I cannot interfere in the events that transpire. However, if you need a bit of guidance, don't hesitate to ask." Then the god leaves just as suddenly as he appeared.

"Wow. Notch is kinda weird." Double states.

Clash laughs. "Yeah, he can be pretty weird." Clash stands up straight leaving behind the chests he had been searching through. "What's the plan?"

"We go to the Overworld." Chim suggests. "We find our friends and ask them to help."

"Okay! Let's grab what we need from here and head out!" Double decides.

"There's no need." Clash tells him. "Anything we take from the Aether will be useless in the Overworld."

"Then how are we going to do anything!?" Double panics. "We can't save her if we don't have any supplies!"

"Don't worry." Chim calms him. "I have some stuff we can use."

"You do!?"

"Yeah. I have loads of stuff back at my house in the overworld. After we get our friends to help we can meet up there."

"What are we waiting for?" Clash shouts as he races out the door.

"Clash! Wait up!" Double calls after him. Chim laughs and follows his friends to their Aether portal. Once all three of them are there they step through the portal without a second thought. They respawn at their Aether portal in the Overworld.

"You guys know where my house is, right?" Chim asks concerned that his friends will get lost.

"Yes!" They both shout.

"I'll meet you guys there later!" Double then runs off in one direction.

"See ya later, Chim!" Clash grins before bounding off in the opposite direction.

Chim smiles and heads off in a random direction of his own.


	4. Chimney Swift

**Third Person POV**

Chim runs off swiftly in the direction of a city he knows quite well. Survival City. It's one of the largest cities in Mine Country. It is the home to everything survival games. If there's anything you want to know about the games, any resident of Survival City can tell you. And if you want to participate in the games, the city is the best location to sign up and train for the event.

Survival City is also the most likely place to find Chim's friends, Antvenom and Ryan. Antvenom and Ryan are well known in Survival City. They have participated in and won many of the games. Although they are both well known, Antvenom is far more popular. For he won the first ever survival games. They spend so much time in Survival City you'd think they live there. But... They don't. Ryan lives in Spawn City and Antvenom lives in Craft City. No one knows why they don't just move to Survival City. But it's not their decision to make. Ryan and Antvenom can live wherever they please.

Chim slows down as he approaches the city gate. Once inside the city he checks the listings to see what survival games are currently going and who is participating.

"Yes!" He cheers to himself when he finds his friends names on the list. They're currently two of five survivors in survival games twenty-four. He then takes off to find the respawn platform his friends will appear on when the game ends. You see, the actual survival games don't take place in Survival City. The city is just a means to learn about, sign up, and get to the games. Once you're signed up for a survival games match you receive a free teleportation to the starting point. Then, when the games are over, you receive a second teleportation to the platform assigned to that particular match.

Chim waits for approximately five minutes before the participants of his friend's match respawn on the platform.

"Ryan! Ant!" Chim calls out and waves his arms wildly. Ryan and Antvenom spot their magic-tooth bearing friend and run over to him.

"Hey, Chim! What's up?" Ant greets.

"It's great to see you again, dude!" Ryan says laughing loudly.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Chim replies smiling. He glances around the now crowded platform. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Yeah. There's a new café that opened up near here. We could go there." Ant suggests.

"That'd be awesome." Ant leads the way to the small café. Once there the trio sits at a table near the back. They each order a coffee. "So, how have you been?" Chim strikes up a conversation.

"Not bad." Ryan replies. "We've been helping Sky and his friends."

"Cool. Anything new happen?"

"We killed the squid king." Ant tells him.

"Really!? That's awesome!"

"And I got my memory back."

"What!? When!? How!?"

"Calm down, Chim!" Ant laughs. "I got my memory back not to long ago. We met a girl, Eden, she was looking for Sky. She's his cousin. Sky gathered as many of us together as he could so we could meet her. One thing led to another and she got kidnapped by the squid king. We went on a mission to rescue her and ended up rescuing both her and her believed-to-be-dead brother. Then, we stayed in Sky's hometown for a while. Jason needed medical attention bad, so we split up. Half of us went to Tekkit Territories to find Seto's friend that knew how to cure Jason. While the other half of us went back to Craft City. Ryan and I were in the half going back to the city. On the way back I confessed that the place we were at, Coal Town, seemed familiar. So I went back to the town with Ryan and Jordan. We explored the town and the area surrounding it. Gradually, throughout the course of a week I got my memory back."

"Wow, a lot has happened since I saw you last."

"Ant, you left out the most important part!?" Ryan exclaims. Ant blushes.

"What is it?" Chim asks.

"Jordan and I are dating," Ant mumbles.

"That's awesome! Where is he?"

"We don't know. He was with us for most of the time we were in Coal Town. He had to leave to help with a family problem. I thought he'd be back by now." Ant explains.

"We tried looking for him." Ryan elaborates. "We couldn't find him. But, this isn't the first time this has happened, so we're not too worried."

A young teenage girl approaches their table. She is dressed in a waitress's uniform and carriers a platter of drinks. "Sorry, for the wait!" She apologizes as she gives the three boys their coffees. "I hope it wasn't too long."

"It's fine." Chim tells her with a kind smile.

"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." She then returns to the kitchen area of the café.

"Why are you really here, Chim?" Ryan asks suddenly.

"What?" Chim remarks surprised by the outburst.

"You didn't just come here for small talk. You would've contacted us through chat if it was for that."

"You're right." Chim sighs. "I need some help."

"With what?" Ant asks calmly.

"You guys know my friend Clash, right?"

"He's the were-lion isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is there a problem with him?" Ryan demands concerned for the safety of his friend.

"No!" Chim exclaims immediately. "It's not like that. It's his sister. She was kidnapped ten years ago."

"There's not much we can do if she was taken ten years ago." Ant reasons. "She might not even be alive."

"She's alive." Chim states. "She found a way to write a letter to the outside world. Clash, Double, and I were in the Aether when we found it. We're going to try and save her. Will you two help us?"


	5. Ryan Double

**A/N: This chapter is short too… :( So, I'll upload chapter six in a few minutes. :)**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **derp123123: glad you're liking the chapters thus far. C: and thanks for all the books i'll be sure to read them all. XD *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"I'll meet you guys there later!" Double calls out before running off in a random direction. Although, it's not as random as it seems. He's headed in the direction of Park Town. Park Town is a small town that you can use to teleport to any parkour map or town in the world. They don't even have to be in Mine Country! Double hopes to find his friend Bodil, the parkour master, in the town. The chances of actually finding him there are very slim but one can always hope. Who knows? Maybe Double will get lucky and find Bodil there. Then again he might not. But, it's worth a shot right.

Park Town comes into Double's view and he slows his run to a jog. "Maybe he'll be at the Board," he mutters to himself. The Board is a four by four wall in the center of the town's only park. On it are easy teleports to various parkour maps. The maps are separated into three lists: new, old classics, and most popular. The 'new' and 'old classics' are on one side of the wall and 'most popular' is on the other. The Board is also where you'll spawn if you teleport to Park Town. Double walks through the park trying not to disturb its peace as he makes his way to the Board. Lucky, Bodil isn't too far from it. By the looks of it Bodil just got back from a parkour map. He's waving goodbye to Baki and Simon when Double spots him. Double grins and runs up to his friend. "Bodil!"

"Hey, Triple!" Bodil laughs. "What's up?"

Double rolls his eyes at the insulting nickname. "Going on an adventure with Clash and Chim. Wanna join?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Clash's little sister was kidnapped. We're going to save her."

"Okay. I'll come with." Bodil grins.

"Thanks, Bodil." Double smiles back. "I told Chim and Clash we'd meet them at Chim's house."

"Lead the way, Triple." Bodil giggles. The duo go to leave Park Town but they get stopped along the way.

"Hey! Double!" A voice calls to them as they walk away from the Board.

The duo turns to face the newcomer. Double grins. "Sly! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." The fox like boy shrugs. "Just avoiding Aleks."

"Why? Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Sly grimaces for a moment before his usual happy smile resurfaces. "What are you and Bodil up to?"

"We're going to find Clash's sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped. Do you want to help save her?"

"Yeah, totally."


	6. James Clash

**A/N: Lol this chapter is short too. :/ Oh well. Two short chapters are better than one (or none for that matter).**

 **Third Person POV**

Clash runs from the Aether portal in the opposite direction of Double. He races through the forest already knowing his destination. He's going to the Creature House, The home of his friends Seamus and Spoon.

After a while of running, Clash shifts his position, so that he is running on all four paws instead of just two. Then, after another half hour of bounding across various landscapes, he arrives at the Creature House. The Creature House is a large treehouse built in a plains biome just outside of an oak wood forest.

Clash stops running, stands up, and walks over to a man by the name of Kootra, who just so happens to be outside the house. The man's back is to the lion, so he doesn't see him approach. Kootra turns around just as Clash reaches him. The red hat wearing man jumps in surprise. "What the!?"

"Are Spoon and Seamus here?" Clash asks breathlessly.

"Who are you?" Kootra demands.

"Are they here? Please. I need to speak with them, it's important."

"Sure. I'll go get them." He eyes the were-lion cautiously before entering the house. He returns a few minutes later with Seamus and Spoon. The two recognize their golden lion friend immediately.

"Hey Clash!" Seamus greets with a grin. Realizing that his two friends/roommates know the lion, Kootra disappears back into the house.

"Everything alright, Clash?" Spoon asks.

"Koots said you wanted to talk to us about something important." Seamus elaborates.

"Do you guys remember what I told you about my little sister?" Clash gets straight to the point.

"Yeah. You said she went missing some ten years ago, right," Seamus states more than asks.

"Clash. If this has anything to do with that, I don't think it's worth it. She's been missing for ten _years_. The chances of finding her know are slim to none." In a slight change of character, Spoon acts as the voice of reason.

"But, I have prove that she's alive!" Clash protests. "And I have an idea of where she might be! Please, will you two help me get her back?"

"Sure. Anything to get away from this fucking place." Seamus agrees.

"Sorry, Clash, but I'm not going to go on a wild goose chase with you. So, I want to this proof of yours first. Then, I'll help you." Spoon decides.

"Thank you."


	7. Chim

**A/N: Happy Saturday everyone! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **derp123123: I love the books! Thank you for the bookmarks! Now I have enough for the books you gave me and the ones I alredy have! XD *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Clash, Seamus, and Spoon are the first ones to arrive at Chim's house in the Overworld. Double, Bodil, and Sly arrive there shortly after them. About ten minutes later, they are finally joined by Chim, Ryan, and Ant. Everyone has gathered in Chim's living room. They sit on various couches and chairs that surround a coffee table in the center of the room. As this is the first time some of them have met they are going through introductions.

Chim gaze travels across everyone in the room. "Well then, I guess I'll start. Hi, I'm Chimney Swift. You can call me Chim if you want. Um.. This is my house. I don't care what you do here. Just, please don't leave it a mess."

"Hello everyone. My name's Antvenom or Ant for short." The black haired male speaks next.

Then it's the batman's turn. "Hey. I'm xRpMx13 or Ryan."

"Hey guys! I'm Double!" The man clad in a slime t-shirt says in his usual cheery voice.

"I'm Bodil!" The troll and parkour master laughs in his thick accent.

"Hello! I'm Sly!" The fox boy cheers in an accent very different from Bodil's.

"I'm Seamus." The usually sarcastic man introduces himself casually.

"I'm Spoon!" Said man shouts with a large grin.

"Hi. I'm Clash. In case you didn't already know I am the reason you all are here. My little sister, Jen, was kidnapped ten years ago. I'd appreciate any help you can offer in rescuing her." The lion introduces himself last and starts the next conversation. He effectively avoids the typical awkwardness that comes with meeting new people.

"I just have one question." Ant is the first to speak. "How do you know that she's still alive?"

"You said that you found proof." Spoon says suddenly serious. "What is it?"

"This." Clash removes his sister's hand written book from his inventory and places it on the coffee table. "It's written in a language used in the Aether called Therian. As my sister and I are both were-lions born in the Aether, we both learned Therian at a very young age. Jen was eight when she was kidnapped, so she probably doesn't know how to write Craftian. She may not even know how to speak it."

"What's it say?" Sly asks curiously.

Clash grabs the book off the table and opens it. Then he once again reads it aloud. This time with no interruptions. "'Before you get too far there is something you must know: I am a were-lion and I was kidnapped. I don't know how long ago it was but it feels like forever. Please read this to the end and help me if you can. I have tried to escape many times but nothing has worked. Please, I beg of you, help me. You are my last hope.

In order for this to make sense I must start from the beginning. I used to live in the Aether with my family. Back then people from the Overworld had limited access to the Aether. But one day that changed and it was made possible for anyone and everyone to go to the Aether. The new people that came feared us. Therefore they hunted and killed the were-lions. However, after a while the killing stopped. Then, they resorted to kidnapping instead because they found out about a secret that many were-lions didn't and probably still don't know. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that this secret is what's keeping me alive.

I was playing with my older brother when I got caught. I was eight at the time. It's been quite a while since then. So, I imagine I must be somewhere between the ages of fifteen and twenty years old.

Since my kidnapping I have been moved from place to place. I believe that right now I am somewhere in Mine Country in the Overworld. The last time I was outside my kidnapper's facility I saw dark oak trees. I know that's vague but it's the best I can do.

Most of my kidnappers dress in black but some dress in normal clothing and wear white lab coats. Their leader dresses in blue jeans and a teal shirt. I have never seen his face because he wears a black cloak and always has the hood up. But I do know that he has white eyes.

I have one last request, if you have read this far and don't plan on helping me, could you deliver this message to a were-lion named Gunnar or pass this on to someone who can. He lives in the Aether. With Notch.

Oh and one more thing: my name is Star. Jennifer Star.'" Clash then closes the book and sets it back down on the table. "Now, before you ask any questions. I don't know what this secret about the were-lions is. Gunnar is my father and yes, he lives with Notch. They are very good friends. And I also know Notch very well. I've known him since the day I was born. Although that's not very important right now. So, any other questions?"

"Does anyone else know what we're doing?" Ant asks. "I don't want something to happen to all of us and no one knows why we randomly disappeared."

"Notch knows." Clash replies calmly. He obviously doesn't share the same concerns as the survival games champion.

"Wonderful. How does that help us?" Seamus asks sarcastically.

"I may not be able to help you actually find and rescue Jennifer but I can provide a bit of wisdom and knowledge if you need it." The god states from his stance at the doorway to Chim's living room. Everyone in the room, except for Clash, jumps a little surprised by the god's sudden appearance.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Double exclaims. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Notch laughs. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, as I was saying, if you all go missing, I will send a search party after you."

"How do you know the search party would be able to help us?" Ant asks.

"I don't." Notch replies. "But I have faith in them and I have faith in you. I believe you all will succeed in your quest and a search party will be unnecessary."

"Alright. So, what's the plan?" Ant asks Clash with more determination and confidence than before.


	8. Planning

**A/N: Woops, I forgot to post this yesterday... Oh well, I'll post another chapter as an apology! Also I thought you'd all like to know that I have at the very least 50 chapters planned for this story! XP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **derp123123: Thanks so much for all the bottles of water. I'm going to need them when track starts. XD *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"So, what's the plan?" Ant asks.

"First, we have to figure out where she is." Chim decides. "I have a map on the wall downstairs." Chim leads the way to his basement. In his basement are various chests, brewing stands, anvils, and bookshelves. In one corner of the basement is an enchant table surrounded in bookshelves. The enchantment table is in the back of the room. If you stand with your back facing the enchantment table, stairs leading to the ground floor are on the left and on the right side is a table cluttered with multiple papers and books piled on top. Chairs are scattered haphazardly around the table. On the wall directly behind the table and chairs is a huge map of Mine Country. "I have maps of Tekkit Territories and Hexxit Highlands as well," Chim tells them.

"We probably won't need them." Ryan states offhandedly as he study the map.

"Yeah." Sly agrees. "According to her book she's somewhere in Mine Country."

"But where?" Bodil asks to no one in particular as the nine men closely study the map.

"Somewhere near a dark oak wood forest?" Double suggests. "That's what the book said, anyway."

Notch observes the nine men as they get to work locating Clash's sister. After a few moments he approaches Clash. He places his hand on the lion's shoulder in order to get his attention. "I'm afraid I must leave now. I am needed in the Aether. If you need any assistance don't be afraid to ask. Though I may not be able to help you personally, I do know someone who can. I wish you the best of luck in your quest, James." Then the god disappears.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Ant mutters under his breath. Ryan chuckles quietly and rolls his eyes.

By the time Clash returns his attention to the map Chim has circled all the dark oak biomes use a feather and ink. Chim steps back from the map to admire his work. Thinking deeply he mutters, "If I decided to kidnap someone where would I keep them?"

"Woah! Take it easy Chim," Double laughs.

"Yeah. We don't want you losing your mind on us." Clash adds with a chuckle.

"What?" Chim asks confused. Then what he said dawned on him. He laughs as well. "Oh, sorry."

The trio then goes back to studying the map.

"In the book, she referred to her kidnappers hideout as a facility, right?" Ryan double checks his information.

"Yes," Clash responds.

"That means the place is probably pretty large so it won't be near a city." Ryan concludes.

Chim grabs his feather and ink and crosses off all the circled sections that are close to a city. He steps away from the map. "That leaves two places." He points them out on the map. "We are here." He draws a black dot on the map. It's almost directly between the two possible locations where Clash's sister could be. "We could check out each one as one big group or we could split up into two smaller groups to investigate each location and rendezvous back here. What do you guys want to do?"

Everyone just sort of glances at one another unsure of what to say. There's pros and cons for both these tactics. It's just a matter of choosing the most effective one.

"Wanna do a vote?" Clash suggests upon seeing their indecision. Everyone agrees. "All in favor of going as one group raise your hands." Sly, Ant, Bodil, and Spoon raise their hands. "All in favor of going as two groups raise your hands." Chim, Double, Ryan, and Seamus raise their hands.

"You're the tiebreaker, Clash." Bodil states his accent making him harder to understand.

"I think we'd be better off going as two groups. It's faster that way. And it's easier to scope out the land without getting spotted."

They separate into two groups and make plans for the investigative portion of their quest.. Ryan, Antvenom, Chim, Seamus, and Spoon are one group. Clash, Double, Bodil, and Sly are the other.

Chim goes over the plans one last time before they go to bed for the night. "Alright. So, we can all sleep here for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll head out with our groups. We have two days to scope out the location and find any clues that we can. However, if we find the place we don't try to take it on by ourselves. We'll meet back here first and rescue her together. If one of the groups does not make it back to the location by the end of the two days, the other group has to seek them out, Agreed?"


	9. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Clash, Double, Bodil, and Sly make their way to one of the locations that may or may not be where Clash's sister is held. They stop occasionally to eat or rest. They finally reach their destination some time after noon. They rest for a few minutes, exhausted from the half-day journey, before exploring the area.

They split up to look for clues but make sure to stay within the other's sight. This way if something happens to one of them they will all be aware of the situation. They area they are investigating is a dense dark oak wood roofed forest. There's obvious evidence that someone has been here before but it hasn't been anytime recent. "Guys!" Double calls "I found something over here!" The three men run over to Double.

"What'd you find?" Sly asks.

"That." Double points to something directly in front of him. Through the gaps between the trees they can just barely make out a building. They carefully pick their way through the forest, cautiously approaching the structure. The building is large in width but only two stories high. It looks abandoned. There are vines covering it and a large hole in one side. Bodil easily traverses the debris surrounding the hole and parkours his way into the building. "Be careful, Bodil!" Double calls after him. Clash, Sly, and Double follow after Bodil, although it takes them a bit longer to traverse the hole in the wall.

"What the fuck!?" Sly exclaims upon seeing the inside of the building.

"What the Nether is this place!?" Clash glances around.

"It looks like some sort of jail." Double observes. The bottom floor of the building is full of rooms made of cracked stone bricks. The doors to the rooms are made of iron and operated with levers. Some of the rooms have iron bars for windows. Double walks over to one of the doors and flips the lever. The door opens with a creek that sounds loud and obnoxious in the eerie silence of the abandoned building. Double looks inside. He gasps and backs away from the room in shock and horror.

"What is it, Double?" Bodil asks curiously. He makes his way over to Double and the room along with Sly and Clash. Bodil looks in the room and immediately looks away.

"Oh my Notch," Sly mutters in shock as he stares into the room.

Clash looks inside. His eyes widen. All four walls, the ceiling, and the floor are covered in blood. In one of the corners of the room is a body. A _headless_ body. The body has clearly been left here for quite a while as it is far into the process of decaying. Parts of the body are just bone while other parts are just thin layers of decaying flesh attached to the bone. Tattered clothes cling uselessly to the corpse. And in the center of the room is it's head. It sits there black from decay, eyes still wide open in terror as they stare at whomever killed the poor soul. Clash closes his eyes and turns his head away, trying to erase the scene from his memory but unable to. He swallows thickly, opens his eyes and walks away from the room. "Let's keep looking."

Clash heads for a stairwell he spots. Everyone slowly turns and follows him, the sight weighing heavily on their minds. Double closes the door to the room as he leaves. The creek from it seems to echo through the silence in a way it hadn't before.

The rooms upstairs are different than the ones downstairs. These ones are made of regular stone bricks and have wooden doors. There are no windows. However, there are a few walls that seem to have been blown up. The group enters one of the rooms through a hole in the wall. This room contains a somewhat better sight than the one downstairs. Along one of the walls is a long counter with a bunch of cabinets above it. Countless glass bottles, syringes, needles, and strange liquids litter both the counter and the floor. Most of these objects are broken and the ones that aren't are growing strange funguses. Also on the ground is a white lab coat. Sly picks up the coat and reads the name tag. "Professor Jett Void. ESC official."

"ESC?" Bodil asks.

"Evil Scientist Corporation?" Double suggests trying to light the mood. It doesn't work.

"I don't think we're going to find anything else here." Clash sighs in defeat. "Let's get out of here. We can set up camp for the night in the valley we saw on the way here. Then we can go back to Chim's in the morning."

Everyone agrees and the four men leave the old creepy science lab. They exit the same way they came in. They set up camp for the night in a valley not far from the building like Clash suggested. Then at the break of dawn they start their trip back to Chim's house in order to rejoin the rest of the group.


	10. A Friend

**A/N: Happy Saturday everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ryan, Ant, Spoon, Seamus, and Chim make their way to the second location that was circled on the map in Chim's basement. They reach their destination at about mid afternoon. This gives them a few hours to investigate the area before nightfall. They explore for about two hours without finding anything.

"There's nothing here." Seamus states clearly unhappy with the situation. "This was a waste of time."

"Let's set up camp here," Chim suggests. "We can go back to my house in the morning. Hopefully the others have better luck." They're just about to start setting up their camp when a scream cuts through the air.

"What the Nether was that!?" Seamus exclaims.

"Let's check it out," Ant decides for the group.

"I think it came from over here." Chim leads the way. They walk in the direction the scream came from for a few minutes until they discover a medium sized one story building. The structure is partially hidden by the dark oak wood trees of a roofed forest. The group of five is currently standing approximately 20 blocks from the building.

"What the fuck!? How the Nether did we miss this!?" Spoon demands frustrated.

"That doesn't matter, right now." Ryan reasons with him. "All the matters is we found it."

The group travels closer to the building. They walk carefully trying to avoid potentially being seen by anyone lurking around. They stop behind the row of trees surrounding the place. Cautiously they peer around the trees trying to get a better look at the place. It seems to be made completely of stone brick and obsidian with iron front doors and no windows. The one story building doesn't look like much but it most likely continues underground. Standing just outside the building is a man. He wears red sunglasses, black slacks, a white shirt, and a black unbuttoned suit jacket. He has bright blue eyes, pitch black hair and a short beard. Ryan and Ant immediately recognize the man as their friend. Ant runs out of the cover of the trees. Ryan tries to stop him but to no avail.

"Jordan!" Ant calls out drawing the man's attention.

"No." The man's eyes widen in horror. "Nononononono. You shouldn't be here!" The man hisses.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"Danger doesn't scare me."

"You don't understand! You shouldn't be here! You can't be here! If he finds out you're here, he'll kill you!" The man, Jordan, rambles.

"Jordan, what are you talking about!?" Ant demands. He's never seen Jordan like this. It's starting to scare him.

"You can't be here! You have to leave!"

"Alright, I will," Ant agrees. "But first, you have to tell me if you've seen a girl named Jennifer Star."

"Shit!" Jordan exclaims now more terrified than before. "You found her book!" He mutters to himself. "Oh, shit! You found her book! This is bad! This is bad!" Ant stares at his friend terrified of the way he's reacting. Jordan paces back and forth in front of part of the building muttering things to himself. Suddenly he stops. He looks at Ant completely horrified. "You have to leave!" Jordan exclaims desperately. "Now! Taylor! You have to leave now! Go! Hurry!"

"I-" Ant tries to protest but he is cut off by Ryan who grabs him by the arm and drags him back into the forest. Ryan stands facing away from the building with his back pressed against a tree. Ant fights against him and tries to protest again. Ryan holds him back and clamps one of his hands over the resisting man's mouth. He was just in time. Ant stills immediately horrified when the door to the building behind them opens and closes.

"Sparklez!" A deep commanding voice calls. "What did I just tell you about coming out here!?" The mysterious voice demands.

"I'm sorry, father." Jordan replies sounding both scared and ashamed. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Let's go," the voice commands.

The group hiding in the trees hears the door open again. Ryan peeks out from behind a tree. He catches a glimpse of a black cloth, most likely a cloak, just before the door clothes behind it. Ryan releases Ant and addresses the group. "We need to go back to Chim's house, now!"

"It's late. We should set up camp somewhere around here," Chim protests.

"No! We need to get out of here, now!" Ryan tells him.

"Why? What's the rush?" Seamus asks.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to run as far away from here as possible!"

The group finally listens to him and start running away from the building they discovered. They keep running until they are too exhausted to go any further. By that point night has already fallen. Seamus, Chim, and Spoon set up a temporary camp as Ryan and Ant defend them from monsters. As they had a late start setting up their camp they can't all sleep at once because of all the mobs spawned nearby. So once the camp is set up they take shifts guarding it throughout the night. Chim is the last one to have a shift. He wakes up the rest of the group at the crack of dawn. They eat breakfast and then spend the rest of the day walking back to Chim's house. The group arrives at noon, right when the sun is at it's highest point in the sky. They're the first ones there. So, they eat lunch and hang out in Chim's living room waiting for the other group to arrive. Bodil, Sly, Double, and Clash arrive at the house about an hour later.

"Do you know of a way to contact Notch?" Ryan asks Clash as soon as the lion walks through the door.

"I am here." The god appears in the living room. "What is it that you require?"

"I know who kidnapped her."


	11. Planning Two Point Oh

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Derp123123: I'm sorry for your loss. *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins for you and your loved ones***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"I know who kidnapped her," Ryan states.

"Well don't keep us waiting. Who is it?" Clash asks.

"Herobrine."

"What!?" Double shouts panicked.

"Are you positive?" Notch asks Ryan calmly.

"Yes."

"What happened there? What makes you think it's _him_?" Clash demands.

"When we first got there we didn't find anything," Chim starts to explain. Although he doesn't know the whole reasoning. "We were about to give up when we heard someone scream. We decided to investigate the area where the scream originated from. We found this building. We didn't go inside it but we saw someone standing outside of it. I don't know who it was but Ant did."

Everyone looks to Antvenom for the rest of the story. "He's my friend. His name is Jordan. Although most people know him as CaptainSparklez. I was trying to talk to him but he kept saying that I shouldn't be there. He said that if a certain person, he never said who exactly, anyway, he said that if this person saw me he would kill me. Jordan basically freaked out and told me to leave. Instead of doing as he said I asked him if he has seen your sister." Ant speaks directly to Clash. "He didn't reply to me directly but he kept muttering, 'you found her book'. Shortly after he freaked out again and told me to leave. I tried to refuse but Ryan grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the forest. Then we heard the door to the building open and someone speaking to Jordan. Jordan called him 'father'. They went into the building and we ran away."

"How does that make you think _Herobrine_ kidnapped my sister?" Clash asks again.

"Before we ran off I looked at the guy Jordan was talking to. He looked exactly like the guy your sister described in her book." Ryan explains.

"Alright. But how does that make him _Herobrine_?" Clash grits his teeth.

"Calm down, James." Notch places a calming hand on his shoulder. "They have legitimate reason to believe Herobrine was the one who kidnapped Jennifer."

"But what is that reason!?" Clash demands getting frustrated,

"Jordan is a demigod. He is the son of Herobrine."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Realization dawns on the young were-lion. "Shit. What are we going to do?" He stresses.

"James." Notch states calmly. "You need to calm down and think this through. Now, if you want, I can send Ridgedog over here to help you."

Clash is silent for a few minutes. "Is there anyone that can actually beat Herobrine?"

Notch is about to reply but he is cut off by Seamus. "Herobrine is real!? I thought he was a myth."

Notch smiles sadly. "Yes, unfortunately, Herobrine is real. He is no mere myth. As for your question James, there is only one person that I know of that can defeat Herobrine permanently. And that person is currently in another dimension."

"Dammit!" Clash mutters.

"Well, we don't have to beat him permanently," Chim says.

"He's right," Ant agrees.

"We just have to keep him distracted long enough to get her out." Ryan concludes.

Clash smiles. "Thank you for you for the offer Notch but I don't think we'll be needing Ridgedog's help."

"Very well then. I must attend to some business in the Aether. If you need any assistance, just let me know." Notch then disappears.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Spoon asks.

"I imagine that gods are very busy people." Clash replies.

"So what's the plan?" Sly gets the group back on track.

Everyone's silent for a few minutes. No one knows what to do. No one knows the layout of the building or if she's even there. No knows if Herobrine will try to kill them. No one knows if this could be their last fight.

"We could split into two groups again," Chim suggests.

"One to find her and get her out of their and one to distract Herobrine and whoever else tries to stop us." Ant adds on.

"Clash, it's your sister you should be the one to find her," Double states. "Who do you want to be in your group?"

The were-lion thinks for a bit. "Chim, Bodil, Seamus, and I will look for my sister. Can I count on the rest of you to defend us and distract Herobrine?"

"Yes!" Ryan, Ant, Double, Sly, and Spoon exclaim in unison.

"Alright!" Clash grins. "We'll get some rest tonight. Then in the morning we'll start our rescue mission. I expect everyone of us to make it back here alive. Agreed?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

"Let's do this!" Clash growls in his 'metal gear' voice.


	12. To The Rescue

**A/N: Shhhhhhhhhhh If you don't tell anyone I forgot to post this on Saturday no one will know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The nine men wake up the next morning ready for a fight. They eat breakfast and then prepare to head out.

"I have some gear for everyone." Chim says as he empties his inventory onto his kitchen table. "I don't have enough diamond for everyone to have a full set of armor but I do have enough for everyone to have a chestplate and a sword. Then we can use iron for the rest." Chim starts making the said items using a crafting table. He then distributes them to everyone. "I have a ton of food around here. Make sure you have enough. Anyone need anything else?"

"Do you have a pick I could use?" Clash requests. "Just in case we have to break some blocks to get out."

"Yeah." Chim runs off to someplace else inside his house. He returns to the group a minute later. He hands Clash an enchanted diamond pickaxe. "Everyone ready?" They all nod or say some sort of agreement.

"Let's move out!" Clash calls out.

The group travels across the terrain until they reach the building they hope Clash's sister is inside. They hide behind the row of trees closest to the structure they plan on invading.

"We never came up with an actual plan!" Chim freaks out.

"We don't need one." Seamus declares.

"Then how do we get in!?"

"We bust through the front door," Clash decides. He casually walks over to the door and breaks it with the pick Chim provided. He then proceeds to stepinside the building. The eight others quickly follow after him. They walk a little ways inside looking around cautiously as they do so. Suddenly an alarm blares causing all of them to jump in surprise. People dressed in white lab coats come rushing out of various rooms. "Run!" Clash orders. The group runs through the many hallways inside the building. As they run they weave around the other people panicking over the alarm. They keep running until they reach a dead end. "Shit!" Clash is running too fast to stop in time. He runs into the wall using his hands as a defense he catches himself on the wall.

"You alright?" Chim asks.

"Yeah." Clash replies retreating a few paces from the wall. "Let's go back. So far all we've seen is scientists. There must be something below this place." Just as they're turning around to go down a different hallway they hear a strange sound. They look back at the wall to find that it's not there. Instead there is a stone staircase that leads into the ground. Clash peers down the staircase. It goes on for a while. He can't see the bottom. The group warily descends the staircase. At the bottom they find three hallways. One leads off in front of them while the other two go in a direction on either side of them.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice speaks from behind them. The nine of them spin around searching for the owner of the voice. Standing on the staircase is Herobrine and five or six men dressed in black. They almost look like ninjas.

"Go! Now!" Ant orders.

Clash, Chim, Seamus, and Bodil take off down one of the halls. They don't pay attention to which one,only making sure that they're all going the same way. The four run down various hallways until they deem themselves far enough away to search without getting caught. From there on they walk, searching each hall as they pass through. So far all they have found is rows of doors and they certainly don't have enough time to check them all.

"Hey!" Seamus grabs the attention of the other three. "I think we should go this way." Seamus stands at the start of a hallway that branches off the one they are in. The hall that Seamus wants to search looks like it belongs to a jail. Lining each side of the hall are what can only be described as jail cells. Each individual cell is made up of iron bars, an iron door, and obsidian. The obsidian makes up three of the cell's walls, the ceiling and the floor. The iron bars are used as the fourth wall, the one that makes up the hallway. An iron door is placed amongst the bars. It appears to be the only way in and out of each cell. The only problem is that there's no way to open the door. Nowhere in the long hallway does there appear to be some sort of lever, button or pressure plate. Seamus leads the way down the hall. The group moves slowly and discreetly but they still freeze upon hearing the voices.

"-any idea what this means, Star?" A male voice asks.

"Yes. It means we're free." A girl replies.

"It means we're toast." The male replies negatively.

"Quit being a pessimist. Someone found my book. We're going to be rescued."

"No. They're going to _try_ to rescue _you_ and Herobrine will _kill_ them."

"Have faith in our savior, Sparkly."

The group of four approaches the area where the voices are coming from. They are silent as a mouse until Chim trips over his own feet and a crack in the floor. He falls face first to the ground with a thud. The sound seems to echo through the underground dungeon like place. The two voices stop talking immediately. Everyone, the group of four and the two heard talking, don't say a word or move even an inch afraid that the slightest sound will alert an enemy lurking in the darkness.


	13. My Savior

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! Also happy Read Across America/Dr. Seuss Day! (...don't tell anyone but when I was typing this I spelled Dr. Seuss wrong.. It had to spell check me...)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thank you! XD *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A girl sits on the floor. She is locked up in a cell. She's bored and lonely but she's used to it. After all, She's been doing this for a few years now. There used to be others trapped like her. But, the scientist moved her away from them. They said she was talking to much and needed to learn some discipline. So, she got sent to a special cell made of obsidian in a hallway all to herself. The cell itself is completely barren except for the girl. The girl stands out against the dreary background of her cell. Her orange fur and bright blue eyes contrast greatly from the dark purple rock.

Footsteps echo through the once empty hallway. The girl stands up and presses herself against the back wall trying to hide but obviously failing.

Two men stop in front of the girl's cell. One of the men is tall. He wears blue jeans, a teal shirt, and a black cloak with a hood. The only part of his face you can see is his pure white eyes. The other man is a bit shorter and a lot younger than the mysterious man. He wears black dress pants with white stripes, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned suit jacket. He has black hair, a short black beard, and red sunglasses that cover half of his blue eyes. He appears to be in pain. Not surprising since the cloaked man has a tight grip on his left arm.

The cloaked man opens the iron door that leads to the girl's cell. He then proceeds to forcefully shove the bearded man inside. The bearded man stumbles and starts to fall. The girl darts forward and catches him before he face plants into the ground. The cloaked man slams the door shut. Then he vanishes into thin air.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks.

"I will be," the man replies as he regains his balance. "How are you, Star?"

"I'm alright." The girl, Star, replies nonchalantly. "Better than I was yesterday."

"That's good."

"What happened, Spark Spark?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did he put you in here? Did he find out about the book?" The man doesn't answer. "Sparklez. Please, tell me."

The man, Sparklez, sighs deeply. "Yes. He found out about the book. Fortunately, I was able to leave it somewhere before he found me."

"Where'd you leave it?"

"At a house I found in the Aether."

"I thought you weren't allowed in the Aether."

"I'm not. But it was the only place I could go where he couldn't reach me."

"Why did he lock you in here with me?"

"Well after beating the crap out of me, he forbade me from leaving. Yesterday, I was outside. He caught me."

"Did anything happen while you were out there? Did you see anyone? Besides your dad?"

Sparklez winces at 'dad' but answers her questions anyway. "Yea, I saw someone."

"Who!?" She asks both curious and excited.

"A friend of mine, Antvenom."

"Why was he here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But he asked me if I knew a girl named Jennifer Star." He gives the girl a look.

"Really!? Your friend found my book!"

"He might have, But it doesn't matter if he has or not. My father's pissed. He's not going to hold back if someone attacks the lab." Sparkle sighs again, "Don't get your hopes up."

"But Sparklez." The girl whines. "Someone found my book."

"Do you have any idea what this means, Star?" Sparklez asks seriously.

"Yes! It means we're free!" Star says gleefully.

"It means we're toast."

"Quit being a pessimist. Someone found my book. We're going to be rescued."

"No. They're going to _try_ to rescue _you_ and Herobrine will _kill_ them."

"Have faith in our savior, Sparkly."

Sparklez starts to reply but cuts himself off when a thud echoes through the hall. Then the whole place goes silent. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound. The two inside the cell are completely frozen. They don't dare to move or make a sound afraid of what could be lurking outside the cell.

Star slowly and quietly approaches the bars of her cell. As she does Sparklez frantically shakes his head no telling her not to do it. She ignores him. She grabs onto the bars and tries to look outside her cell past the little bits of hallway she usually sees. But nothing has changed. Everything's the same. The same hallway. The same cells. The same bars. The same place.

Quietly Star calls out into the hallway she's been in for years. "Is someone there?"

"Jen?" A male voice calls from down the hall. The sound of fast footsteps get louder as they approach the call. Star flinches at the noise and steps back from the front of the cell.. "Jen, is that you?" A were-lion appears in front of the cell. The were-lion is followed closely by three men. "Jen!" The lion shouts with a smile.

It takes a minute but Star recognizes the yellow furred lion. "Jimmy!?"

"You know him, Star?" Sparklez asks from behind her.

"Yes. I'll explain later." She tells him.

"Watch out," the were-lion orders. "I'm going to get you guys out."

"How?" One of the men with the were-lion asks somewhat sarcastically. "There's no way to open the door."

"That's why I brought a pick." The were-lion retorts. He then proceeds to break the door with a diamond pick. Star immediately runs out the door and hugs the were-lion.

"I missed you so much," she whispers.

"I missed you too," he whispers back. "But right now we have to get out of here." He releases her from the hug. "Come on." Her grabs her hand and pulls her away from the now broken cell. The four men follow after them.

"Wait." Star pulls her hand out of his grasp. "There's something I need to do first."


	14. In The Basement

**A/N: Hey all. I just want to make sure something is clear. Star and Jennifer or Jen are the same person. Since this is being written in third person when I refer to her in the text she will be Star. However, there are some people that in the** _ **dialog**_ **will refer to her as Jennifer or Jen. (this a/n was pre-written, i'm being lazy tonight)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **derp123123: Welcome back! C: *gives 9999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thank you! *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _The group of four approaches the area where the voices are coming from. They are silent as a mouse until Chim trips over his own feet and a crack in the floor. He falls face first to the ground with a thud. The sound seems to echo through the underground dungeon like place. The two voices stop talking immediately. Everyone, the group of four and the two heard talking, don't say a word or move even an inch afraid that the slightest sound will alert an enemy lurking in the darkness._

"Is someone there?" A girl's voice calls out quietly from further down the hallway. Chim slowly climbs to his feet and stands with the group.

Clash stares straight ahead down the hall. He seems to be concentrating on something. Then suddenly a look of recognition crosses his face. "Jen?" He calls out. He starts to walk faster down the hall glancing in each cell as he passes trying to find his sister. His footsteps are quite as the pads on his paws hit the floor. However, the footsteps of his three friends as they trail after him are another story. They echo throughout the hall noisily. "Jen, is that you?" Clash calls out again. Clash stops his brisk walk upon seeing two people in a cell. One is a man and the other is a female were-lion. He smiles. "Jen!"

It takes a few moments but the orange furred were-lion recognizes him. "Jimmy!?"

"You know him, Star?" The man in the cell asks.

"Yes." She smiles happily. "I'll explain later."

"Watch out," Clash orders. "I'm going to get you guys out."

"How?" Seamus asks a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "There's no way to open the door."

"That's why I brought a pick." Clash retorts. He then breaks the door with the diamond pickaxe he borrowed from Chim. As soon as the door is broken she runs out of the cell and hugs her brother,

"I missed you so much," she whispers.

"I missed you too." He hugs her back. "But right now we have to get out of here." He pulls away from the hug. "Come on." He grabs her hand and starts walking back the way he came leaving everyone else to follow after them.

"Wait." Star pulls her hand out of Clash's grasp. "There's something I need to do first."

"We don't have that much time." Clash tells her.

"Please," she begs. "I already know where to go. It'll take two minutes."

"Alright." Clash gives in. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." Star runs in the opposite direction. The five boys run after her. She runs down a few different hallways before stopping at a cell similar to her own. The only difference: the girl inside is chained to the wall. And she's not really a girl. She's more of a woman. She has beautiful blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes. She wears what would be a pretty white dress if it weren't ripped and torn in several places. Her hands are handcuffed in front of her and one of her ankles is shackled to the wall. "Jimmy, can you break the door?" Star asks her brother. He complies breaking the door with his pick.

"Jennifer!?" The woman inside is surprised. "What are you doing here!?"

"My brother came to get me out of here," Star explains. "And I want to bring you with me." She steps into the cell with Clash.

"Hold still." Clash tells the woman. He then breaks the bonds of her hands and the chain around her ankle. Star then rushes over and helps the woman to her feet.

"Thank you." The woman smiles weakly yet appreciatively to the siblings. She leans on Star for support as the group of seven make their way to the stairwell Clash and his friends first came down. They are stopped on the way there. Ant, Ryan, Double, Spoon, and Sly come running up to the group. The five of them appear to be out of breath and only slightly injured. Although Sly seems to have been injured the most as he appears to be limping.

"We have to find another way out," Ryan speaks as soon as everyone is within earshot. "The stairs are destroyed."

"We have to get out of here _now_ ," Ant adds with a hint of desperation.


	15. Fight Or Flight

**A/N: Opps I forget to update on Wednesday... Speaking of updating, I just want to let you all know that I won't be updating in April. I'll be participating in Camp NaNoWriMo in order to work on my stories. Also I will be away from my home for part of the month and will have limited access to a computer. I could update from my phone but I really hate doing that so I probably won't be doing that, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Happy belated birthday! *gives virtual muffins and presents***

 **derp123123: Thank you! Glad you like ma story! *gives 9999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Herobrine and six men dressed in black stand on the stairwell that the nine had just descended.

"Go! Now!" Ant orders. Clash, Bodil, Seamus, and Chim take off down one of the three hallways. Ant, Ryan, Double, Sly, and Spoon stay behind blocking Herobrine and his men from going after their friends. The five each draw their weapons. Ant uses an enchanted diamond sword that he brought with him. He also carries the one Chim gave him just in case he needs a back up. Ryan has the same thing as Ant: an enchanted diamond sword and Chim's sword as a back up. Double draws an enchanted iron sword. It's not as powerful as Ant and Ryan's swords but it's sharpness and unbreaking enchants make it better than the plain diamond sword he carries as an emergency weapon. Sly has an iron sword with similar enchants to Double's as well as the diamond sword Chim gave him. Spoon only carries the diamond sword given to him by Chim but it's better than nothing at all.

Herobrine's eyes seem to glow brighter as if he were laughing. He then signals the men around him to attack. They do as he says or signs rather.

Ant easily evades his attacker's sword and knocks him out with a hard blow to the back of the head using the hilt of his sword.

Ryan blocks his attacker's sword. He tries to twist his own sword around in order to disarm his opponent. He fails in disarming his target but manages to knock the guy's arm and sword away leaving an opening to strike. Ryan uses this opportunity to his advantage. He darts forward and jabs the hilt of the his sword into the guy's chest and stomach. His opponent falls to ground unconscious.

However, Double isn't quite as fortune. He has two attackers. They both charge at him. Double jumps out of the way to avoid being hit. Then while his attacker's backs are to him he strikes. His sword runs across his attacker's backs. He doesn't cause enough damage to be permanent but just enough for them to be knocked unconscious.

Spoon fights off two attackers as well. He blocks one of their swords and ducks under the other. He uses the element of surprise to his advantage and rushes forward. He uppercuts one the men in the chin using his fist and a portion of the hilt of his sword held tightly in his hand. The man falls to the ground. He doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. The seconder attacker attempts to strike Spoon while he's distracted. Spoon just barely notices and manages to dodge the attack. His attacker's sword knicks his shoulder. Spoon ignores the small injury and charges at his attacker. He hits the other man on the side of the head using the flat of his sword. The guy is knocked unconscious.

Sly is the unluckiest of the group. He is attacked by Herobrine himself. Everything happens so fast Sly can barely comprehend it all. Herobrine disappears from the stairwell. He reappears in front of Sly. He is surprised by the sudden assault. He brings his sword up to defend himself. Sly cries out as pain courses through his wrist. His sword is knocked from his hand. It lands somewhere behind him. Then, Sly cries out for a different reason. Herobrine kicks him in the chest. Sly flies backwards. He crashes into the stairs. The stairs crack and crumble partially from the force. Sly groans in pain.

"Sly!" Spoon shouts and runs over to his friend.

"You have ten minutes." Herobrine states. "Once the time is up I will find you and your friends and kill you all. Use your time wisely." He then uses his magic to destroy the stairs and then vanishes into thin air. Sly and Spoon hold on to each other as the stairwell collapses beneath them. Spoon shields the already injured Sly from the falling debris.

"You guys, okay?" Double calls out once the dust settles.

"Yeah." Spoon replies first. He stands up brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Sly?"

"Just a few scratches," the fox like boy replies from amidst the rubble. He attempts to stand but winces when he puts pressure on his left foot and falls back down. "Maybe." Spoon helps the injured man to his feet. He puts one of Sly's arms across his shoulder and one of his own arms wraps around Sly's waist. Sly limps slightly as he uses Spoon's support to descend the pile of rumble.

"How fast can you move?" Ryan asks.

"Just go. We'll follow." Sly tells him.

Ryan does as he says and takes off running down the hallway he saw his friends enter earlier. Double and Ant are right on his tail. Spoon and Sly trail slightly behind them. After running through various twists and turns of the maze of hallways the group of five spots their friends. They're standing in one of the hallways by an open cell with three other people that the arriving group doesn't recognize. Ryan reaches them first. He waits until everyone is in earshot then says, "We have to find another way out. The stairs are destroyed."

"We have to get out of here _now_ ," Ant adds with extra desperation.


	16. Escape

**A/N: So because I forgot to update on Wednesday, I'm posting another chapter now. And since this one is kind of short I'll be posting a third one in a couple minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **derp123123 & EnderMoonAJ: Thank you both so much for reviewing last chapter! It means a lot to me! XD Also, I'm glad you're both okay with the whole April thing! XP *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins to both of yous***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"What happened?" Clash asks.

"Explain later." Ant replies breathlessly. "We have seven minutes until Herobrine finds us."

"Great." Seamus mutters sarcastically. "How do you suppose we get out if the stairs are gone?"

"I know a way," the lady from the cell states.

"Which way?" Clash demands.

"Down the hall to left."

"Let's go." Clash orders.

"Wait a minute! How do we know we can trust her!?" Seamus delays.

"We don't. She's the only option we have."

"What about the pick?"

"You see that wall?" Star points to the brick wall of a side hallway. "Behind it is three layers of obsidian. Can your pick break through it in five minutes?"

"No." Seamus grits his teeth. There's a slight edge to his voice. "Lead the way, Lady."

They run down the hall as fast as they can without leaving anyone behind. The lady leads them through several halls. None of them look behind them for fear of spotting Herobrine. The lady glances at all the doors they pass frantically searching for the right one.

"What are we looking for?" Ryan asks.

"The control room."

"If we keep going straight it's one of the doors on the right side of the hall." The man that was in the cell with Star gives directions as if he knows this place like the back of his hand. They follow his lead until they find a door labeled 'controls'. They enter the room cautiously.

"Now what?" Seamus demands.

"Now we have two minutes to find the switch to the barrier that's blocking my magic. Then I can teleport all of us out of here." The lady explains.

"Will you have enough energy for that?" Star worries.

"I should. If not you can help me, right?" Her question is directed at Star's mysterious cellmate.

"Yes," he answers. "But only if we get that damned barrier taken down."

"Is this what we need?" Double calls from the other side of the room.

The lady removes herself from her support known as Star. She joins the young man on the other side of the room examining the kill switch he found. "Yes!" She flips the lever. Nothing appears to happen. Although the lady doesn't seem as worn out as she did before. "Where are we teleporting to?"

"Chim's house," Clash decides for the group.

"Everyone who knows what his house looks like, keep an image of the outside of it in your head. Everyone else keep your mind blank." The lady takes charge. "In order for this to work we must all be touching in some way."

"Time's up!" A voice booms just as the group moves closer together. Herobrine stands at the entrance to the room.

"Shit!" Ryan exclaims under his breath.

Herobrine's eyes narrow at Star's mysterious cellmate. "And where do you think you're going!?"

The man's hands form fists at his sides. He gives the evil god a look of pure determination. "Away from here."

"You are to stay here." The god orders fiercely.

"No!"

"You will listen to your father."

"You're not my father!" The man exclaims. "Hero is my father!"

"Sparky!" Star reaches a hand out toward her friend. He's the only one not in the group. If they teleport now he'll be left behind. The man runs over to the group. Herobrine teleports in front of him cutting him off from his escape route.

"You're not going anywhere!" The god growls angrily.

"Leave him alone!" Star demands. She darts forward and shoves the god with all her strength. Herobrine is sent crashing into a wall. Star stands there dumbfound by what she just did. The man, Herobrine's supposed son, grabs her by the wrist and drags her over to the group. The only one left in the room is one seriously pissed off Herobrine.


	17. The Aether

**Third Person POV**

The group disappears from Herobrine's evil lair. They reappear outside of a house that most of the group recognizes as Chimney Swift's.

"Where to now?" Ryan asks.

"The Aether." Clash answers. "We'll be safer there."

"There's a slight problem with that plan." Sly speaks up. "Not all of us have access to the Aether."

"Every Aetherian born has the ability to grant three people access to the Aether. They have to 'invite' them in a way." Clash states calmly.

"Well you've already used up two of them," Seamus points out.

"No." Clash disagrees. "Double and Chim were invited by someone else."

"Okay. So you can invite three of us. Your sister can invite three more of us. But that leaves two of us left." Ant concludes.

"It doesn't matter," Star's male friend interrupts. "I shouldn't go with you guys. I'm not technically allowed there as it is."

"No!" Star exclaims. "I'm not leaving you behind, Sparkly."

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm not going."

'You're coming with me!" Star demands. She's not going anywhere without her friend. He's one of the only people she's gotten to know and really trust within the last ten years and she refuses to leave him behind.

"I can't!" He deadpans with a shout. "I can't go there Star," he repeats quieter than before. "I just can't."

Star's mysterious female friend approaches the one Star affectionately calls Sparkly. She calmly places her hand on his shoulder and simple says, "Son of Hero, I invite you to the Aether."

"You're Aetherian born!?" Star questions her friend.

"All will be explained in due time," her friend replies ominously.

"Can we go now?" Seamus asks impatiently.

"Yes," Clash answers.

"Great. How do we get there?"

Clash looks to Chim. Chim understands his friend's silent question. "I have enough stuff her to make a portal or we can just go to the one we already made. It's not far from here."

"I vote we go to ours," Double declares. "I'd rather end up at our house than some random place in the Aether."

"I guess it's decided then." Clash walks off in the direction of the portal that he, Double, and Chim just exited a few days ago. Everyone else follows closely behind not wanting to get lost along the way. The group reaches the portal within half an hour. They walk through the portal two at a time. Once through the portal they appear within the proximity of Chim, Double, and Clash's shared house in the Aether. The house is built into the side of a small mountain with a cliff that expands above it. It is built using regular holy stone. There are several holy stone brick accents. There is a row of flowers that appear to be part of the roof of the top beautiful plants stand out nicely against the wall of the second floor. On the front side of the house are two doors. One is placed closer to the right side of the house and the other is placed closer to the left side. In between the doors is a large sort of window. It starts from the ground and is two blocks bottom row is made out of fence while the top is row is empty space. There's just a hole the wall. It's not entirely safe but the three friends that live there don't seem to care.

Standing near one of the doors and leaning against the house is a were-lion none of the group seems to recognize.

"Nice place," Seamus comments ignoring the person outside.

"Thanks," Chim replies. After all he is the one who built.

The last of the group appears from the Aether portal. Of course the last four people that arrive at the house have to be the only ones that recognize the otherwise unknown were-lion.

"Dad!" Star runs forward and hugs the were-lion. The were-lion returns the hug with a smile. Clash slowly follows after his sister grinning at the happy reunion. The rest of the group stays near the portal. Star's two previously imprisoned friends stand separate from the others. The female of the two smiles as she gazes around what can be seen of the Aether. She must be reminiscing old memories. However, the male is exactly the opposite. He shifts his weight nervously from foot to foot and chews his bottom lip as he stares at the ground. He is clearly not happy to be here. Especially in the presence of the unknown were-lion.

"Jennifer Star, my beautiful daughter, I am glad to see you are well." The were-lion releases Star from the hug. "I missed you greatly."

"I missed you too, father." Star smiles. "I made some friends. I'd like you to meet them." She grabs his paw and pulls him in the direction of her two friends that act almost like outcasts from the rest of the group. Although her father doesn't seemed too pleased about meeting them. His eyes narrow when he spots the male.

"You should not be here," he growls.

"I brought him here," Star's female friend states.

Star's father's eyes widen as he recognizes the female as well. "Sierra."


	18. Sparkly

**A/N: Once again I forgot to update on Wednesday. So now that I've forgotten three times and now that I have both track and Girl Scouts on Wednesday, I am changing my update schedule. For now, I am just going to stick to pasting two chapters every Saturday. So, you'll still be getting the same amount of chapters just not spread out over the week. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thankz for the reviews! At first I was confused on what made you say 'Rip Star'. Then I looked back at chapter 16 and realized how many mistakes I made in the last paragraph alone... (They have been fixed now XP) *gives many virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Star's father doesn't seem too pleased about meeting his daughter's friends. His eyes narrow when he spots the male.

"You should not be here," he growls.

"I brought him here," Star's female friend states.

Star's father's eyes widen as he recognizes the female as well. "Sierra?"

"Yes." She laughs. "I know it's been a while Gunnar but the least you can do is remember who I am."

"You disappeared over twenty years ago."

"Has is really been that long?" She sighs sadly.

"Yes, it has."

"Tell me, do you know how my husband and son are?"

"That is a question you should ask your father."

"Excuse me," Sly cuts in. "I don't mean to interrupt but can someone tell me what the Nether is going on?"

"I apologize of being rude. My name is Sierra Whitefire." Star's female friend introduces herself. "I met Jennifer in Herobrine's prison. A long time ago I lived here in the Aether with my father and my brother. I was in the process of moving with my husband and our newborn son when I was taken by Herobrine."

"I'm Jordan also known as CaptainSparklez," Star's male friend introduces himself. "I'm _Hero's_ son."

"If you're his son, why did he lock you up?" Double asks.

"I did something he didn't like."

"What'd you do?"

"I helped Star find a way to escape."

"How?"

"He gave me the things I needed to write the book," Star explains for him. "Then, after I finished writing it, he left it somewhere it would be easily found."

"Then how'd it end up in front of our house if you're not allowed in the Aether?" Chim asks Sparklez.

"I'm not technically allowed in the Aether, however, I can pass through the portal without being invited."

"But how is that possible!?" Spoon exclaims.

"I am related to an Aetherian born."

"Never mind how you got here, why'd you come here in the first place?" Star's father demands.

"I came here before with the book because Herobrine found out about it. This is the only place I can go where he cannot. If I left it anywhere in the Overworld, End, or Nether, he would have found and _destroyed_ it." Sparklez explains slightly annoyed by the were-lions accusatory behavior. "I am here now because Star insisted and Sierra invited me."

"Fine." Star's father accepts the answer through gritted teeth.

"Hey! You never told us who you are." Seamus demands the were-lion.

"My name is Gunnar. I am the father of James and Jennifer as well as Notch's right hand and friend. That reminds me. Notch would like to speak with you all."

"That's great. Where is he then?" Seamus asks sarcastically.

"He's at his castle." Gunnar replies. He then turns around and walks off most likely in the direction of the previously mentioned castle. He doesn't say a word and makes no motion, he just expects everyone to follow him. And they do. The ginormous group that now consists of thirteen people journies through the Aether. They travel across everything from flatlands to hills and large land masses to small cloud veins. Along the way Ant's hand slips into Sparklez's and equivalent grins spread across their faces. The only ones who notice are Ryan, Sierra, and Star. They do nothing to acknowledge it out loud but smile at the sight none the less. Gunnar also happens to notice the occurrence although, he doesn't smile like the others. The only thing that changes is his hardened glare which softens upon his discovery. The were-lion takes pity on Sparklez. After all he's just a boy with a cruel twist of fate. It takes approximately two hours but the group finally arrives at Notch's castle. Notch's castle is a large, tall, majestic, white building. It is made up of multiple towers, peaks, arches, blue stained windows, and lapis block accents. It's too grand and elaborate to be explained in full detail. Gunnar and Clash walk through the castle's main gate with ease. However, the rest of the group is cut off by the guards that stand at the gate protecting Notch's castle. Clash stops to wait for his friends. Gunnar simply continues walking and calls out, "They're with me."

The guards let the other eleven members of the group through without question. As they walk through the front courtyard Star runs ahead of the others. She dances in a circle admiring the castle with a gleeful smile. "It's just as beautiful as I remember." She stops mid dance and stands facing the group. "Sierra, you said you grew up in the Aether, right?"

"Yes," the woman replies with a smile.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Sierra chuckles softly. "Yes, many times."

Star beams at her. Then she turns around gracefully and runs like a joyous child up the stairs to the large front doors of the pristine castle. Upon traversing through the doors the group enters a large room. In the center of the room is a red carpet that leads up to a gold throne. The throne is elegant but it seems untouched. On each side of the room there are three large pillars that hold the ceiling at least ten blocks above the floor. Leading off of the back of the room are two tunnels that must lead to other parts of the castle. One tunnel leads to the right side of the castle starting from the right side of the throne room and the other leads to the left side of the castle starting from the left side of the throne room. Standing at the end of the left side tunnel is none other than Notch. He is talking to a young man in a trench coat.

"Notch! Ridge!"


	19. Three Generations of God

**A/N: Happy slightly-longer-than-usual chapter. C:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Notch! Ridge!" Star runs over to the two men.

"Jennifer." Notch greets her with a smile. "I am glad you are well."

"Glad your back, Jen." The young man, Ridge, ruffles the hair or fur on top of her head.

Star grins warm heartedly at the two men. Notch returns the grin before turning to the rest of the group. "I see that you have succeeded in your quest. I'm glad you all made it back safely." He then catches a glimpse of CaptainSparklez. "Jordan!" He exclaims the smile never leaving his face. "It's been awhile since the last time I saw you."

"I suppose it has," Sparklez agrees.

"Notch, he shouldn't be here." Gunnar tells the god with a bitter glare directed at the man in question.

"Nonsense," Notch chastises him. "What happened before was an accident and a simple misunderstanding. Jordan, I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, uncle." Sparklez utters gratefully.

Notch nods his head in acknowledgement. Then he once again addresses the group, well, mostly Clash. "It seems you have managed to bring an extra person with you."

"He's not the only one," Clash states calmly.

"Oh." Notch is taken aback. "You found _two_ other people along with your sister?" Notch questions curiously.

"Yes," Clash replies unfazed by the god's reaction.

"And whom might this second person be?"

"It's me." Sierra steps out from the mix of people gathered in the throne room. Judging from his shocked expression, Notch clearly wasn't expecting the mystery person to be her. It seems as if he has a million things to say but he doesn't say a word. Instead he teleports from where he stands to directly in front of Sierra. He then does what no one really expects. Notch, the almighty god, hugs Sierra. Blissful smiles appear on both their faces and tears well up in their eyes but neither of them let their tears fall.

Notch pulls away from her slightly and gazes down at her. "Sierra, my beautiful daughter, what happened to you?"

"That is a long story father," Sierra replies sadly.

"We have time." Notch replies with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Sierra laughs. "Indeed we do."

"Sierra? You're Notch's daughter?" Star questions like a confused child.

"Yes, I am." She replies softly as if she were speaking to a little kid.

"Does that mean you're related to Ridge too?"

"Yes. He's my older brother."

"Gunnar, can you get Sierra some clean clothes?" Notch requests. Gunnar walks out of the room without a word. Notch then addresses everyone in the room. "Please, won't you all join me for dinner?" They all agree. "Please, follow me." Notch leads the way out of the room. Everyone follows close behind him not wanting to get lost in the maze like castle. As they walk Sierra runs over to Ridge and hugs him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Steven." Sierra whispers to her brother using his first name.

"I missed you too, Sierra." He pulls away from the hug. They walk side by side behind the rest of the group after all they don't need Notch to guide them around. They know the layout of the castle like the back of their hands. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ridge questions concerned for his sister's wellbeing.

"Just a few bruises." Sierra replies. Ridge eyes her wearily searching for wounds. "I'm fine," she states sternly.

"What happened to you?"

"I.. I don't want.." She sighs frustratedly. "I'd rather not talk about right now."

"Sier-"

"Please!" Sierra cuts him off. Frustrated and scared tears threaten to fall but she refuses to let them. "Just let me enjoy being home."

"Alright." Ridge agrees. "But we are talking about this later." Sierra doesn't respond. The siblings walk in silence until they reach the dining hall Notch lead the group to.

"Sierra." Gunnar enters the dining hall as well. In his arms he carries a set of clothing.

"Thank you." Sierra takes the clothing from the were-lion gratefully. She disappears out of the room only to return a few minutes later fully clothed in fresh garments. She wears a white lace dress with light purple decorations that match her amethyst colored eyes.

"You look pretty." Star compliments Sierra upon her return.

"Thank you." Sierra smiles. She then turns to Notch. "Father, where is my husband and my son?"

Ridge immediately tenses and stares at the floor guiltily. Gunnar ushers everyone besides Sierra, Ridge, and Notch out of the room. Notch doesn't look at his daughter as he replies to her. 'I'm sorry, Sierra. Carson has passed away."

"What?" Sierra asks her voice small and frail. She's in complete shock. "When? How?"

"He died fifteen years ago at the hands of Herobrine."

"No!" Sierra cries. Tears flow freely down her cheeks. "My son!" She demands. "Where is my son!?"

"He's alive and well." Notch replies calmly.

"I want to see him!" Sierra demands.

"I'm afraid that is a bit harder to do."

"What do you mean!? I haven't seen my son in _twenty years!_ The last time I saw him he wasn't even three days old! I want to see my son. Now, where is he!?" Sierra is hysterical. She's taking in too much information at once and can't handle what she's hearing.

"Sierra, please you must calm down." Notch finally faces his distraught daughter. "Even if you could see him right now, you're in no state to. What would your son think if he saw you like this?" Notch embraces his widowed daughter. She clings to him for emotional support and cries into his chest.

"Please." She weeps. "I just want to know where he is. Please, tell me."

"I'm afraid he's not here." Notch tells her gently.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is muffled by her father's chest. She tries to calm herself and stop crying but she can't.

"There was an accident a few years ago. He's in an alternate dimension."

"Can you bring him back?"

"Yes, it is possible. But, he doesn't want to come back."

"Why not?"

"He has made a life for himself since he landed in that dimension. He doesn't think he has a life left here especially since his friends thought he had died in the accident."

"I see." Father and daughter stand there in each other's arms. Notch rubs soothing circles into Sierra's back. Gradually she calms down. "Father?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Do you think that I could see him sometime?"

"Yes. I'm sure one day you will meet your boy." Notch reassures her.

Sierra pulls away from her father. She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes as she finally calms down. "Did either of you meet him? What is he like?"

"I never met him," Notch tells her sadly. "I wish I had. Your brother, on the other hand, I think got to know your son very well."

"Did you?" Sierra questions Ridge.

"Yeah. I did." Ridge tells her. "He's a good kid. Very smart. Wants to do what's right. Doesn't want to hurt his friends."

"What's his name? Last time I saw him Carson and I had yet to give him one."

"Carson didn't name him. The boy told me that his father said he wanted you to name him."

"So he grew up without a name?" Sierra questions horrified by the thought.

"No." Ridge laughs. "He met two boys in Tekkit Territories. They became his surrogate brothers. The older of the two boys named him Soro."

"Soro." She tests the name on her lips. "Bright or smart in Ancient Craftian." Sierra smiles at that. "I like it."

"That's good." Ridge laughs. "I don't think he would change it for anything or anyone."

Sierra laughs as well. "The boys, his brothers, what are their names?"

"Seto and Rythian. They are twenty four and twenty five years old. Seto is a human sorcerer. Rythian is a half dragon half human enderborn mage."

"Interesting. How did you meet him, Stevie?"

Ridge rolls his eyes. "I hate that nickname," he mutters. Sierra giggles like a child. "I met Soro a few days before his eleventh birthday. We met through a mutual friend, Lewis. Soro was really sick-"

"How did he get sick?" Sierra interrupts worried about her son.

"He fell into a half frozen lake. He got really sick. His friends tried to help but nothing was working. They took him to Lewis for help. Lewis didn't know what to do for him so he turned to me."

"And Soro, he got better? You helped him?" She asks desperately wanting to know her son's health condition.

"Yes. I was able to help him. He got better fast."

"Did anything else happen while you were with him?"

"Well um… When.." Ridge gulps. "When Carson died, Soro, he.. He was only five. He didn't know what to do. Carson told him to run, so that's what he did. Then when I met Soro, I had to.. I had to take him to the Nether so that his subconscious would be strong enough to use his magic to heal him. After he was healed he saw his house. He found something not far from the house. That day we helped him bury..." Ridge takes a deep, shaky breath. "We buried Carson by the house as Soro wanted." Sierra gasped. "The next day Soro found a letter that his father left him. It explained his relationship to the Whitefire family as well as the death of Ashe. It also told of the Legacy of the Wither. I asked Soro if he wanted to try and follow the Legacy by finding Wit's End. He replied that in the future when he can make better decisions he might try to. He said that he wanted to help Hero because Brine is the one to blame for his father's death and Hero's misdemeanors."

"So compassionate." Sierra smiles. "Stevie, what does he look like?"

Ridge sighs and ignores the nickname. "He has pure white hair and skin almost as pale as Carson's. His eyes are a bright blue. Occasionally they even look purple like yours. He has a small scar on his left cheek and a nasty burn scar on his left shoulder." Sierra gasps at this but Ridge continues. "He typically wears a plain white t-shirt, black slacks, and a black cloak that is held in place by a white skeleton brooch. He also wears the Whitefire family crystal as a necklace with a silver chain."

"He sounds so handsome."

"Sierra." Notch stops her from asking any more question. "I know that this probably something you don't want to talk about but I must know. What happened the night you disappeared?"


	20. Protect Him

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Glad you're enjoying the story thus far. *gives virtual muffins***

 **derp123123: Glad my new schedule works better for you! It works better for me too! XD *gives 999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Unknown POV**

 _I lay exhausted in a soft bed. I'm tired and want to sleep but at the same time I don't._

" _Sierra," Carson, my husband, calls out to me gently. I move my head to look at him. He's walking into the room I'm in wearing his usual black attire. There's a warm, happy smile on his face and a loving daze in eyes as he looks down at the light blue bundle in his arms. I smile at the wondrous sight. I sit up carefully. Carson approaches me and gently hands me the bundle. Now, in my arms, I hold a precious baby boy wrapped in a light blue blanket. He has soft white hair and bright blue eyes._

" _He's beautiful," I whisper in awe as I watch the baby gaze up at me with wide eyes. "Carson, what are we going to name him?"_

" _Don't worry, love." He sits on the edge of the bed. "We have plenty of time to do that."_

" _What about my uncle? What will we do if he shows!?" I ask panicking. "If he_ __ _finds us, he'll-"_

 _Carson cuts me off with a kiss on the lips. "We are going to be fine," he reassures me when we part. "There's a house in the Nether that I used to live in. I'm the only one that knows where it is. We'll be safe there. We can stay there until our son is old enough to decide his own future."_

" _Okay." I agree. "When do we leave?"_

" _Dawn, tomorrow."_

 _The next morning I wake up to Carson shaking me. "Everything is packed," he tells me. "You get dressed. I'll get our son. We'll eat breakfast. Then we'll leave."_

 _I crawl out of bed and do as he says. half an hour later we are leaving the house. Carson carries most of our stuff while I carry our son. We are almost to our Nether portal when we hear a voice behind us. It's the one person I feared we would run into and I so desperately hoped we wouldn't. It's my uncle. It's Herobrine. "You can't escape me."_

" _Let's go! Run!" I carry our son in one arm as Carson grabs my free hand and pulls me forward as we run to the Nether portal._

" _You're not going anywhere," Herobrine growls menacingly. He appears in front of us blocking our path to the portal. We stop dead in our tracks._

" _Take him and go," I order as I hand Carson our son._

" _What!? No!"_

" _You're the only one that knows where it is. Take him there. Please Carson. Protect our son."_

" _I will." He finally agrees. He gives me one last kiss. "I love you," he tells me as he pulls away. He runs off trying to find a way around Herobrine to get to the Nether portal._

" _Oh no you don't." Herobrine starts to go after him._

" _No!" I shout and blast a random spell at him. It hits him. Herobrine stands there dumbfounded for a moment before he fixes a glare on me. "If you want to go after him, you have to go through me first."_

" _Very well." He smirks and charges at me. I try to dodge his attack but I'm too slow. I'm still exhausted from giving birth two days ago. I know that and so does Herobrine. He grabs me by the neck. He lifts me off the ground with one of his hands wrapped around my throat. I try to hit him with another magic spell but I ultimately fail. I'm too weak to fight back. I picked a battle that I can't win. I gasp for air as he tightens his grip on my throat._

" _Wait, don't kill me." I rasp. "I'd be more useful to you alive." I bargain for my life. "You can use me as leverage against Notch."_

" _How so?" He demands._

" _If you k- if you k-kill me.." I try to speak but it's getting increasingly harder to breath. I can barely keep my eyes open and I can't focus on anything as my lungs fight for air. Herobrine's grip loosens and a small amount of oxygen fills my lungs. It's not much but it's enough to keep me alive a while longer._

" _Speak." He orders._

" _If you kill me, Notch will go after you with an intent to kill you. If you keep me alive, you can use me as leverage against him. Then you can do anything you want. Notch wouldn't dare do anything to stop you if my life is in your hands."_

" _This is true." Herobrine contemplates what I just said. He makes a decision. He draws his arm back his hand in a fist. He then lunges it forward punching me in the side of the head. Everything goes black._

"I just.. I didn't know what to do." I cry after I finish my story of how I was taken by Herobrine. Tears roll down my cheeks as I recollect the horrible memories.

Notch, my father, wraps his arms around me in a hug. "It's alright," he soothes. "You did what you had to."

My brother, Steven Ridgedog, joins us in a family hug. I cry my eyes out as I cling to the only family I have left. My husband, Carson, is dead. And my son, Soro, is far far away. I haven't seen him in twenty years but I hope to see him again one day soon.


	21. Dinner Converstions

**A/N: I'm running out of prewritten chapters... I gotta get moving on the rest of this story... Dang, I have to start writing again. Lol XP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It has been an hour since Sierra told her family how she was taken by Herobrine. Now everyone is gathered in Notch's dining room. Everyone being Notch, Ridgedog, Sierra, Gunnar, Star, Clash, Double, Chimney, Sparklez, Ant, Ryan, Bodil, Sly, Spoon, and Seamus. They all sit at the long dining table in the center of the room. They're having a feast to celebrate the rescue of Star, Sierra, and Sparklez. The room is loud with laughter and mindless chatter. Everyone seems to be having a different conversation. It's unusual but the chaos is welcome in Notch's normally quiet castle. Although there is one person who is oddly quietly. Star stares down at her food pushing it around her plate. Her lack of appetite and things to say goes against her usual loud and carefree demeanor.

"Are you alright?" Sierra asks the female were-lion. The were-lion doesn't answer. "Star." Sierra gently places her hand on the were-lion's shoulder. Star looks up from her plate and into the eyes of Notch's daughter. "Is something bothering you?" Star stares at her for a few moments before looking back at her plate.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"What for?" Sierra asks kindly.

"I- I didn't mean to!" The young girl stumbles over her words in a slight panic. "It was an accident I swear! I-"

"Star." Sierra interrupts the girl's nervous rant. "What are you talking about?" Star continues to stare at the untouched food in front of her not saying a word. "Star, please tell me." Still nothing. "Star, I'm not going to get mad at you."

"Promise?" Star asks timidly.

"Yes. I promise."

"I overheard you talking about your son." Star admits.

"That's nothing to be upset about."

"Really?" Star looks up at Sierra.

"Yes."

"His name is Soro isn't it?"

"So I've been told."

"I think I've met him before."

"Really?" Sierra is taken aback. She never expected her young friend to have met her son. "Why do you say that?"

"Herobrine isn't the first person to kidnap me. Once when I was very very young I was kidnapped by a man who called himself a scientist. He wanted to experiment on mixed breeds, whether they be part human or all animal. While I was there I met a boy a few years older than me. He said his name is Soro. But…" Star trails off trying to find the right words.

"But?" Sierra pesters wanting to hear the rest of what she has to say.

"He didn't look the way Ridge described."

"What did he look like?" Ridge joins the conversation.

"He was tan with brown hair and eyes." Star tells him.

"That's definitely the same Soro." Ridge confirms.

"How are you so sure?" Sierra questions him.

"He used a spell to change his appearance. He used it to hide from Herobrine because the only thing the bastard really knew about him was his appearance." Ridge explains. "So his disguise was tan skin, golden brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes."

"But surely the Whitefire crystal would have given him away."

"He didn't start wearing it until he was eleven. He also kept it tucked under his shirt when he started wearing it around."

"I see." Sierra redirects the conversation to Star. "Do you know why he was there?"

"He said he was camping with his brothers and a friend. They went to sleep for the night and he woke up in the lab with his brother, Rythian." Star explains to her what she remembers from her short time with the boy.

"What did this scientist want with them!?" Sierra exclaims.

"I don't know. Soro said that they were kidnapped because he's a witherborn and Rythian's an enderborn."

"Do you know how they escaped?"

"No. I got out before they did."

"How did you get out?"

"I don't know. That's something you'd have to ask my dad."

"Gunnar?" Sierra turns to the older were-lion.

"Maybe another time," Gunnar replies. The look in his eyes says that there's something he doesn't want Sierra to know.

"Alright," Sierra accepts his answer anyway.

After another half hour or so dinner ends. Everyone parts from the dining room going to the rooms Notch provided for them to sleep in or exploring parts of the castle on their own. Notch's only advice to those that are exploring is 'if you get lost it's your own fault'. Which basically means that if one of them gets lost they have to find their own way back. Such a helpful god.


	22. Sparkant

**A/N: Sorry t** **his chapter is relatively short. I promise the next chapter is much longer. (Almost 4 times longer! :D)** **So in other news Camp NaNoWriMo started yesterday therefore I won't be updating for the next three to four weeks.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: I don't know how I feel about spider donuts… I'm not a huge fan of spiders but I do like donuts… hmmm… decisions… *gives 9999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **EnderMoonAJ: Yay! I'm glad you laughed! I was trying to lighten the mood a little after all the deep stuff that happened. *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I sit on top of one of the peaked roofs of a tower that is part of Notch's grand castle. My legs dangle off the edge of the roof. It's quiet up here. There's no one around but me and the stars in the sky. I gaze up at the night sky letting the cool breeze calm my raging thoughts.

I'm not supposed to be here. Here being the Aether. I was banned from here a long time ago. I was banned because I accidently killed a man in front of my friend and his wife. And of course, my friend's wife just has to be Sierra, the daughter of Notch. When she witnessed my heinous act she immediately freaked out. She was beyond upset. She's the one that banned me from the Aether. Notch's right hand man, Gunnar, agreed with her. I think Notch himself thought different than them but at that point in time there was no reasoning with them. Surprisingly, Sierra is the one that kicked me out of the Aether _and_ she is also the one who invited me back. In fact, the only one who seems to have a problem with my return is Gunnar. Then again, I don't think he has ever liked me.

"Jordan? Are you up there?" A voice calls from below me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea," I reply quietly. I look down over the edge of the peaked roof. My boyfriend, Antvenom, climbs out of the highest window at the top of the tower. He grabs the edge of the roof and pulls himself up. I grab onto the back of his shirt and help haul him up on top of the roof. Once he's up here he sits next to me copying my position, legs dangling off the edge.

"How in the world did you get up here?" He asks breathlessly.

"Um… I can fly." I tell him as if it's obvious.

"I forget about that." I chuckle lightly at his remark. He holds my hand in his and looks up to the sky. I copy his movement. We sit there hand in hand peacefully stargazing. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder, burying my face in the crook of his neck, my body leaning into his side. He let's go of my hand and drapes his arm across my shoulders. He kisses my forehead. "Are you alright, love?" He whispers gently.

"Just thinking." I mumble back.

"About what?"

"The past."

"What about it? There's nothing in the past that can change what's happening right now. You have to look to the future, Jordan."

"I know." I mumble. "It's just hard."

"What's wrong, Jordan?" Ant asks concerned for me.

"I shouldn't be here." I feel tears fall from my face. They land silently on Ant's shirt. I hope he doesn't mind.

"You and Gunnar keep saying that. Why is that?" He asks gently.

"I- I killed someone." I tell him. "I- I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to stop. I tried asking politely but he just wouldn't stop." I cry.

"Stop what?"

"He was making fun of me. I didn't really care what he said. It was just annoying. So I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. Then he- he said something about my dad and I got mad. I didn't realize what I did until afterwards. Sierra and Carson happened to witness it. Sierra was pissed. She told Notch and Gunnar what happened and they banned me from the Aether." I explain through my continuous tears.

"There's nothing to worry about, Jordan. Sierra has obviously forgiven you. If not she wouldn't have invited you back." Ant tries to soothe me as he gently rocks us back and forth. His hand traces circles into my back calmingly.

"But, I can't forgive myself."


	23. Forgiveness in Death

**A/N: Yay! An extra long chapter! Just to let you all know, I will be posting a third chapter today since I won't be posting for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my OCs.**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: I feel so bad for what I'm doing/will do to Sparklez. D: So far camp is going well thank you. *gives virtual muffins*(I don't know why you feel weird writing a 'letter' to someone but sometimes I feel weird doing it too.)**

* * *

 **CaptainSparklez POV**

" _Jordan, wait for me!" My friend and cousin, Carson, shouts from behind me._

" _Be careful boys," my mother, Ashlynn, calls after us._

" _We will!" I reply with a grin._

" _Don't worry, Auntie A!" Carson grins as well._

 _Carson and I chase each other through a forest. It's our first time in the Overworld and we want to explore every bit of it. Of course, we are still young. I'm fourteen and Carson is fifteen. So we have my mother and Carson's father, Ashe, with us as guardians and guides._

 _I come to a sudden halt upon seeing a strange structure hidden among the trees. Carson doesn't notice I have stopped until it's too late and he crashes into me. I fall forward and almost faceplant into the forest floor but I manage to catch myself on a nearby tree. However, Carson isn't as lucky. He falls backward and lands on his butt with a small plop. He gazes up at me confused._

" _Why'd you stop, Jord?" Carson asks as he stands up. I merely point in the direction of the strange structure. "Oh." He stares at it for a moment before grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's get a closer look." He pulls me through the forest towards the structure._

" _Cars! Wait!" I try to get him to stop. He only stops once we're directly in front of the strange building. It's an old abandoned looking house._

" _I dare you to go inside." Carson taunts pushing me towards the building. Not wanting to look dumb in front of my friend and wanting to appear brave, I approach the building. Carson, my mother, and Uncle Ashe follow close behind me. Timidly, I turn the knob and push the door open with an eerie creek. I walk in cautiously, the others still following my lead. Aside from the bit of light let in by the door, the house is pitch black inside. I walk slowly into the darkness until I walk into something. Scared out of my mind, I scramble backwards. I trip over my own feet and fall back landing on my butt with a loud thud. Something gleams in the limited light. A tall rugged man steps out of the darkness. In his hand he holds a knife._

 _"You're dead, kid!" The scary man growls. I cower in fear as he lifts the knife to strike me._

 _"Jordan!" My mom shouts. One moment the man is swinging his knife at me and the next my mother stands in front of me with her back to me. She starts to fall. Somehow in my stunned state, I manage to scramble forward and catch her before she collides with the rotting wood floor. Moments later I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly we're in a different place. Where exactly, I'm not sure. The hand leaves my shoulder and my mother is lifted from my arms. I stay seated on the ground stunned and shocked by what just happened._

 _"Jordan, stay here!" I vividly hear my uncle order. "Carson, go find Hero!" Then, I am left alone to try and piece myself back together. Some time passes before I make a move._

 _"Where is she?" I hear my father ask._

 _"This way," my cousin replies. I'm assuming they're headed for wherever my uncle took my injured mother. They stop along the way to drag me to my feet. My father wraps his arm around my shoulders in a side hug. We walk like this following my cousin as he leads us to my mother. He leads us to a room. Scattered around the room are various medical supplies and equipment. On a bed in the back of the room lies my mother. My uncle is crouched next to the bed holding her hand as tears roll down his cheeks. He releases her hand when we enter and stands to the side._

" _I'm sorry." He looks to my father and I sadly. "I did everything I could."_

" _Come here," my mother calls from the bed. My father, my cousin, and I approach her with tears in our eyes. She grabs my cousin's hand. "Carson. Be good for your father."_

" _I will," my cousin chokes through his tears._

" _Good." She smiles weakly. "I know you'll become a fine young man."_

" _Thank you." She releases his hand and he steps back._

 _She takes my hand next. "The same thing goes for you Jordan. Be good for your father. I know you'll become a strong young man." I nod my head. "I love you, Jordan, my wonderful son."_

" _I love you too mommy." I cry like a baby._

 _She doesn't let go of my hand. Instead she just reaches for my father with her free hand. He grasps it strongly with his own. "Hero, my dearest love, take care of our son. Be good to him."_

" _I will." My father's normally strong and steady voice is shakey with sorrow._

" _Good." She smiles again. A few tears trail down the side of her face. " I love you Hero."_

" _I love you too my dearest Ashlynn." He leans over and my parents share one final loving kiss._

" _Goodbye. I will see you all in the after life, my dear family. I love you all." My mother mumbles as her eyes flutter closed and life leaves her body. Her grip slackens and her hands fall from my father's and my own. She dies peacefully with a smile on her face and surrounded by her family. I fall to my knees sobbing into the bed and my mother's side. My father stumbles backwards until his back hits a wall. One of his hands flies up to cover his mouth holding back broken cries. He's trying to be strong but the tears streaming down his face betray him._

" _Daddy," I call like a child. I look to him seeking his comfort._

 _His hand drops from his mouth to his side. His head is slightly bent staring at a random spot on the floor causing his bangs to hide his eyes. A wicked grin crosses what I can see of his face. He spawns a diamond sword from midair. One moment he's standing on the other side of the room and the next he's ran his sword through my uncle's chest much like the scary man did my mother. My uncle stumbles slightly. He grabs onto my cousin and I and teleports us away from my estranged father. Once the teleportation is complete he releases his hold on us. He then staggers backwards and collapses against a wall. He presses his hand against part of the wound on his chest trying to stop the steady flow of blood exiting his body. Then he speaks. "Both of you listen close. It is imperative that you do everything I say." We both nod listening to him intently. "Jordan, you must find Notch and tell him everything that has occurred. Tell him 'Brine has returned'. He will understand what it means. He will explain everything to you. Remember this well dear child: this is not your fault. Do not think even for a minute that you are to blame for anything that happened today. You understand me, Jordan?" I nod and he carries on talking. "Carson, my son, you must take my sword…" My uncle spawns his sword from mid air much like my father did just moments ago. He hands it to my cousin hilt first. My cousin accepts the blade. "...and hide it somewhere safe. Now, you must remember this and remember it well. Write it down the first chance you get. It's a prophecy. An untold legend of the wither. You ready?" My cousin nods._

' _Darkness follows_

 _The death of the king._

 _The world reaches its Wit's End_

 _Yet hope still lives._

 _A hero born of light._

 _A child of Ashe._

 _With ivory hair,_

 _With lavender eyes,_

 _With anemic skin,_

 _Faith reignites_

 _And balance reforms.'_

 _You get all that?" My cousin nods again. "Then there is one last thing I must give you." My uncle pulls something out of a hidden pocket in his pants. It appears to be a piece of material. The same material his sword is made of. He holds the piece tightly in his hand. A small light emits from his fist. When he opens his hand a purple crystal replaces the piece of material. He gives it to his son. "It will help you control your magic powers. Now hold out the sword." My cousin does as his father commands. My uncle wraps his hand around the hilt of the sword. His hand once again emits a light but this time it engulfs the sword too. He let's go of the sword and the light fades. He looks a lot more exhausted now than he did moments before. My cousin retracts the sword sheathing it at his side. "Carson, my son, come closer." My cousin follows his father's request and my uncle gently pulls him even closer. He lightly kisses his son's forehead. "I love you my son."_

" _I love you too father." My cousin replies through his tears._

" _I love you both, my dear family. But now you must go," my uncle orders._ _"I'll distract him for as long as I can." He shakily climbs to his feet using the wall for support. We all part ways going different directions with different destinations in mind._

 _"Worthless freak!" The man spits._

 _"Please stop," I ask my voice emotionless. I stand in part of Notch's castle in the Aether. I was having a peaceful conversation with my cousin, Carson, and his wife, Sierra. That is until this guy from the Aetherian army came up and started spitting insults in my face. And of course my so called friends, Carson and Sierra, do nothing but watch as it happens. Although, I don't really care about what the soldier has to say. I just want him to shut up because he's annoying._

 _"Aw, is the freaky demon child upset. Did I make you sad?" Okay. Now this asshole is pissing me off. "You know maybe you would be tougher if your father wasn't such a weakling. If he had been stronger Brine wouldn't have-"_

 _"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I command and push him away from me angrily._

 _"What have you done!?" Sierra demands clearly pissed at me._

 _I look to the man that had insulted both my father and I only to find that he is on the ground. I gasp in horror and step away from him. When I pushed him I accidentally burned him with my fire magic. Nothing is left of the man but his charred corpse. "I- I didn't-"_

 _"Leave!" Sierra snaps interrupting my panicked rambling. "You're no longer welcome here!"_

 _I stand in a white void of sorts. I look every direction, up, down, left, right, in front of me and behind but I see nothing except an endless white._

 _"Jordan," a familiar voice calls. I turn to face the direction the voice came from with a startled jump. There, standing before me is the man I know to be Carson 'Carter' Whitefire. He seems to be floating and is vivid in form, almost transparent._

 _"Wha-? Carson-? How-?" I can't find the right words to say what I want._

 _"Shhh." He hold a finger to his lips. "I only have a limited time here. Please let me speak my mind first."_

 _"O-okay," I agree._

 _"Thank you." He smiles. "Now, first of all everything that you blame yourself for is not your fault. Not the death of your mother. Not the issues with your father. Not the death of my father. Not the death of the Aetherian soldier. None of it. Not even the death of me. But for what it's worth, I forgive you. For every bad thing that you think you've done or caused, I forgive you. And secondly..." He grins sheepishly and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that whole thing with the soldier. I'm supposed to be your friend and family but I failed you. I didn't stick up for you when you needed it and for that I am truly sorry."_

 _"Thank you and I forgive you as well." I grin as happy tears fill my eyes. I get to see my friend one more time after his death and say all the things I've always regretted not saying. But I think he pretty much covered it all. I approach him carefully as if he might disappear at a moments notice and embrace him tightly. Hugging him one last time before he has to go. His body is surprisingly solid compared to how transparent he looks._

 _"One day, I will see you again, my old friend." He then fades from my arms and I am left alone in the endless white void._

 _I close my eyes blissfully and recall the warmth of our last hug. "Until we meet again, Carson Whitefire. I will always remember you."_

I open my eyes to see a woefully dark room. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust as this room greatly contrasts from the void I was just in. I wipe away the few remaining tears on my cheeks. A smile crosses my face. A smile that's both happy and sad.

"Jordan?" My boyfriend's groggy voice sounds from behind me. He stirs slightly and wraps his arms around my midsection pulling my back closer to his chest. "Are you alright?" He kisses my neck.

"Yes." I sigh happily.

"You sure?" He questions most likely remember what I said on the tower peak early tonight.

"Yes. I can finally forgive myself." I tell him. "I can finally move on."

"Whatever you say," he mumbles drifting back to sleep. I roll over so that I'm facing him and cuddle into his chest. I breath in his scent as his warmth lulls me back to sleep.

"I love you," I mutter into his chest.

"Love you too." He replies. I smile and drift back to the world of dreams.


	24. WHAT DID I JUST DO?

**A/N: Yay! Another long chapter! :D See yous at the end of April!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Star's POV**

It's the morning after my first night back in the Aether. For the first time in many years I actually had a decent night's rest. Although waking up was crap. I freaked out when I first woke up because I didn't know where I was. It took a few minutes and my disgruntled dad running into my room for me to remember yesterday's events. I'm finally free from Herobrine's prison and I'm so unbelievably happy that I'm dancing as I walk. Adding a skip to my step and an occasional spin. I make my way back to Notch's 'throne room'. It's more for decoration than actual use. He rarely spends any time there and when he does he doesn't sit in his throne. But it does make the place seem more castle like and Notch more god like.

Upon entering the throne room I see everyone in the castle gathered there. Well everyone except for the occasional Aetherian army members that wander the castle halls. I actually haven't seem that many. I wonder where they all are. Anyway the 'everyone' that's in the room is Notch (duh), my dad (he seems to be everywhere today), Sierra (I'm glad she's okay), Ridge (I think Sierra called him 'Stevie', haha), my brother (still as arrogant as ever), Mister Spark Spark (he seems to be feeling better today), Antvenom (it totally isn't obvious that he's dating Sparkly), Ryan (cool batman costume), Double (I think he has the same first name as the batman guy), Chimney (he's a little weird but he seems nice), Spoon (still trying to figure out why he looks like a pineapple), Seamus (just as arrogant as my brother), Bodil (he seems to be the trolling type), and Sly (I think he's part fox or he just has a really weird hoodie). The large group of mismatched races and species seem to be talking about something. Some of them stand apart from the rest of the group. I walk over and join them.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We're leaving." Seamus replies.

"But you just got here."

"We have stuff to take care off in the Overworld."

"Alright." I concede. "It was great meeting you all. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Fox Boy Sly grins.

Everyone says their goodbyes. Then Seamus The Arrogant, Fox Boy Sly, Slime Shirt Double, The Swift Chimney, Batman Ryan, Pineapple Spoon, and Bodil The Troll leave Notch's castle. Swift and Slime Shirt are leading them to their Aether portal so that they can all return home. The one's who remain are The Almighty Notch (duh again), Gunnar The Dad (I think he moved in here), Ridge The Dog (I'm pretty sure he lives here too), Sierra The Amazing (I think this is the only place she has to stay), James The Bro (he wants to spend time with me yay!), Mister Sparkly Spark with the ever changing name (I don't think he has anywhere else to go), and Ant The Totally Not Secret Boyfriend (awww he doesn't want to leave Sparkly).

"So what now?" I ask no one in particular.

"Actually, I want to talk to you." Sparkly is the first to answer.

"What's up?" I reply rocking back on forth from the heels of my feet to the ends of my toes. I can't sit still after being locked up in a cell for so long.

"What happen yesterday? When you pushed Brine?"

"I'm not really sure. But, before we talk about that can you tell me what's going on with this whole Herobrine Brine thing? I'm really freaking confused."

"You were with Sierra and Jordan the whole time and neither of them told you?" My dad questions.

"Nope." I answer popping the 'p'. "I didn't even know the guy's name until yesterday."

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time." Sparklez tells me.

"Fine." I turn around and walk back in the direction I came in. Frustrated tears well up in my eyes. I'm tired of people avoiding my questions. No one will give me straight answer and I'm sick and tired of it.

"Star-" Sierra tries to console me but she doesn't get very far.

"Quit treating me like a child!" I shout finally reaching my breaking point. "I'm not as innocent as all you people seem to think! A lot of shit happened at that place and it wasn't exactly kid friendly! What is so damn bad that you can't tell me, yet everyone else seems to know about!" I wave my arms around and my paws form fists in my fit of rage. Suddenly something shoots out from one of my paws. It hits a pillar on the other side of the room and breaks a chunk of it off. "What. The. Fuck." I stare stunned at the paw it came from. My right front paw. It's a brown color unlike the rest of my orange/red fur. Terrified of what just happened and completely lost and frustrated with yesterday's events, I turn into my full lion form and race out of the room on all four paws. I don't stop running until I'm out of breath. I end up in one of the castle's many courtyards. I switch out of my lion form. Instead of turning into my usual 'walking lion' form I turn into a human. My human form is a pale skinned teenage girl. I have blonde hair with light red highlights and bright blue eyes. I look at my right hand. It's a darker tan color than the rest of my skin. I don't know why. It's just this one freaking hand that's different. It's always been like that but nothing has ever come out of it before. I'm kind of scared of that. Is that even possible. Or logical rather. I'm terrified of my own fucking hand. I find a place in the courtyard and plant myself on the ground with my back against one of the outside walls of the castle. I hug my legs to my chest and bury my face in my knees. I'm so lost and confused and scared. And no one seems to want to help me . I just want to cry. I don't care if anyone finds me. They won't help me anyways. No one ever has. But, of course, someone does find me. It's Ridgedog. He magically appears in front of me. He must have teleported here. I'd prefer to be found by someone else. I don't think I can deal with his sarcastic antics at the moment. "What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

"You want to know the story of Herobrine, don't you?" He sits next to me on the ground.

Okay, maybe it is better that he's the one that found me. I don't lift my head from my knees but I do turn my head so that the side of my head is on my knees and I'm looking at Ridgedog. He looks kind of funny sideways. "Yeah." I reply my voice small and quiet. "Can you tell me about him? Or are you going to be like the rest of them?"

"It's like Jordan said: it's a long story. It's kind of complicated too. But I'm willing to tell it if you're willing to listen."

"I am. Please tell me."

"Alright. Then first you must know that Herobrine is originally two very different people."

"What? How?"

"I'll get to that part in a minute. As I said it's long and complicated. Herobrine was once two separate people named Hero and Brine."

"That's original." I snort. "Their names were just combined."

"Yup. Completely original." Ridge sarcastically agrees with a laugh. "Anyway, Hero and Brine are both gods like my father. In fact the three of them are triplets."

"Wait a minute. They're _brothers_."

"Yes. They're all brothers and they're all gods. Notch rules over the Aether. Hero ruled over the Nether. And Brine ruled over the End."

"Then who ruled the Overworld?"

"They ruled it together."

"That doesn't sound that bad. What happened to them?"

"Brine grew corrupted by his want for power and eventually a war broke out."

"The War of Gods." I mutter.

"You've heard of it?"

"I remember my father mentioned it once. How did it end?"

"The war took place many centuries ago and lasted almost two decades. It was Notch and Hero versus Brine. Unfortunately Notch and Hero just weren't strong enough. They just couldn't defeat Brine. So Hero performed what is considered a forbidden magic."

I gasp. "What did he do?"

"He rid the world of Brine by sealing the evil god within himself."

"But if Brine is gone, what's wrong with Hero?"

"I'm getting to that part. Since Brine was sealed within his subconscious, Hero had to be careful of what he thought and what he felt. Just one moment of anger or sadness or confusion and Brine would take over his conscious."

"Is that what happened? Is that how Herobrine was created? Brine took control of Hero?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes."

"What happened to Hero that allowed Brine to take control of him?"

"My mother died." A familiar voice answers. I whip my head around in the direction of the voice. Sparklez stands in the courtyard along with everyone else. "Sorry, I didn't want to tell you." Sparklez rubs the back of his neck nervously. "It's kind of a touchy subject for me." I send him a confused look and he answers my unasked question. "Hero is my dad. I was there when my mom died and Brine took control of my dad. I was fourteen at the time."

I stand up and hug him tightly. "It's okay. I understand." I whisper in his ear. "Thank you for telling me."

I release him from my hug and step back. I cautiously look at Antvenom. He seems a little possessive but I don't think he was too concerned about our embrace. He does, however, seem very confused. "So now that you've straightened that out, can you unconfuse me?"

"Sure? Depends on what's confusing you?"

"How did you go from a lion walking on two legs to a lion running on four to a human girl?"

I giggle. "Were-lions are an Aetherian species. We are half human half lion. We have the ability to change into three different forms. One is a half human half lion form. That's the one James and my dad are in. Then there's a human form, which I am in. The third form is a lion form. In which we look like regular lions and can't speak Craftian."

"Okay, then how did you shoot that destruction ball from your hand?" He asks the one question that I want to know the answer to as well.

"I don't know."

"It happened yesterday too." Sparkly comments. "When you hit Brine it was like you hit him with knockback ten."

"What happened now?" My father demands.

"Brine went to grab me and Star pushed him away from me. He went flying a few feet into a wall." Sparklez explains.

"Hmmm. It appears that you possess magic capabilities." Notch tells me. "Perhaps this is the secret of the were-lions Brine discovered."

"Well that's interesting." I look at my right hand. "Any way I can control it?"

"I can try to teach you," Ridge offers.

"Okay," I accept with a grin.

"You two can work on controlling it while I look into it some more." Notch decides. He then teleports out of the courtyard.


	25. Magic Lessons

**A/N: It's nearly the end of April! I wasn't going to upload anything until next week but I decided to post early! This is mainly because yesterday I reached my goal of writing 25000 words for camp nanowrimo in the month of April! (There will be another chapter posted tomorrow! Then uploading will be back to it's regular schedule!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs as per usual.**

* * *

 **derp123123: Yes the plot is advancing. I feel like it was slowing done the last few chapters. But the next few may be a bit slow but they should pick up a bit on chapter 30 or so (plot wise). I'm glad I don't have to worry about the spider donuts. You're right they are quite nice! The glamburgers are good too! :) *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **EnderMoonAJ: Yes! I did enjoy camp! Thank you very much! *gives many virtual muffins* (I don't know why you feel weird writing a 'letter' to someone. Some times I feel weird too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )**

* * *

 **Star's Point of View**

"So, why are we here again?" I ask as I follow Ridge to wherever the heck we are. He's lead me to a giant freaking mountain in the middle of freaking nowhere in the freaking Aether.

"It's a spiritual mountain. It will help you learn to control your powers."

"So we came all this way for a magic mountain."

"Yes." He replies exasperated. "The magic mountain is going to help us."

"How?"

"It's going to come to life and speak to us. Maybe it'll grow arms and legs and beat the crap out of Brine for us." Annoyed sarcasm clearly present in Ridge's voice.

"No need to get all sassy," I tell him mocking his annoyed voice and adding a bit of my own sass.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's get this done and over with."

He leads me through a cave hidden behind a waterfall that cascades down the mountain. The cave leads to a huge cavern and I mean huge. It looks as if the inside of the mountain has been hollowed out. Inside the cavern is a good sized pool of water and a few plants and apple trees. Magic balls of light float around lighting the whole place up. If someone decided to live in here they could survive for quite a while without ever leaving the confines of the mountain.

"Woah." My voice echoes throughout the cavern bouncing of its steep walls.

"Let's get started." Ridge and I spend hours on end in the cavern. He teaches me how to control my magic abilities and how to perform certain tricks. I seem to be able to control the air. I can make it strong and compact and use it as a sort of destruction ball like the one I accidentally fired in Notch's throne room. I can also blast strong gusts of wind that act like a knockback spell like what happened when I sent Brine crashing into a wall. I may be able to control the wind and air but I have yet to figure out how to fly. Maybe I can't fly. Who knows? Not me. Anyway I do know that I can use wind magic to slow or speed up my decent if I am falling from something. So that's useful. Another thing I can do is use telekinesis and telepathy. They're fun to use but I'm really tired afterwards. That and telepathy isn't as fun as it sounds. It's actually really hard especially when you can't control it and you end up hearing the thoughts of every living thing around you. Although the squirrel's thoughts were pretty funny. He just wanted to find his nuts.

Anyways, Ridge and I are inside the mountain for a long while. I'm not sure how long as it's hard to tell time when you can't see the sky and don't have a clock. We keep on practicing and improving. We take breaks every so often in which we eat or take a nap. Sometimes both. I think we may have been in here for a few days now. You know what!? Instead of all this guessing, I'm just gonna ask Ridge!

"Hey, Ridge!" I call out from where I sit on the ground. I hold an apple in my hand. We stopped training for a bit to eat but I don't have much of an appetite. Ridge doesn't seem to have one either as he hasn't eaten anything and is currently kneeled down by the pool of water washing his face.

"Yes?" He calls back as he stands up and dries his face using part of his trench coat.

"How long have we been here?"

"A while."

"Nah, really?" I ask sarcastically. "I meant how many days or hours or minutes even!"

"Not sure." He replies casually. "Notch said he'd come and get us when he felt you had enough time to learn to control your magic or until he found something out about how or why you even have this power."

"Oh. Is it really that strange for me to have this power?" I ask glancing at my darker skinned hand. I haven't switched out of my human since I first switched to it however long ago that was.

"It's not weird for people to have magic power. It's actually pretty common. But you are the first were-lion to ever have magic abilities."

"Oh."

Ridge doesn't say anything else so neither do I. Instead I return to staring at my apple. Finally I decide that I need to eat something and take a bite out of the apple. It tastes pretty good considering it's cave grown. How do the apple trees grow in here anyway? Don't they need sunlight to grow? Maybe it has something to do with the magic lights. I continue to ponder this thought as I eat the rest of the apple until nothing is left but the core. Then I stand up and toss the apple core onto the ground near the small collection of apple trees. It magically seeps into the ground and disappears. We are in a magic mountain after all. Hey! Maybe that's why the trees can grow in here! I mentally face palm. I can't believe that only occurred to me just now. Suddenly a figure appears in front of me. I scream in surprise and take a few steps away from the figure only to trip over my own feet. I fall to the group landing on my back. Ow! That hurts a lot more than it should.

"Are you alright?" Notch asks giving me a confused look. He's acting innocent. That jerk.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shout partly relieved partly annoyed.

"My bad." He smiles.

I sit up slowly wincing as I do. I gently rub my left shoulder trying to quell the now throbbing pain. I sigh. "And it was just starting to heal."

"What?" Notch questions.

"Nothing!" I stammer and stand up quickly. I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out as pain shoots through my shoulder. I can stop myself from saying anything but I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes.

"What was just starting to heal?" Ridgedog grills me for information.

"Nothing." I repeat much quieter than last time.

"Jennifer." I flinch at Notch's tone of voice.

I sigh and give in. "I bruised my shoulder blade."

"You mean to tell me that you've been injured this whole time!?" Ridge demands.

"Yes." I reply staring at the ground guilty.

"How'd you get hurt?" Ridge asks gently.

"As I said the other day, a lot of crap happened at that place." I mumble.

"Oh my." Notch gasps. I don't think he fully understands the terror his brother can inflict.

"How bad is it? Your injury I mean." Ridge walks over to me and stands behind me. He places his hand on my back right on my bruised shoulder blade. Ow! That does not feel good. I hold back my wince of pain and tense up as he runs his hand over my shoulder. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." A little late for that. It doesn't matter anyways. I am all too used to feeling pain. "Jen." Ridge says quietly after examining my shoulder for a minute.

"Yeah?" I ask. My voice is small and quiet as I hide the pain I'm feeling.

"I think you should get a professional to look at your back." He tells me.

"Why?"

"I think it's more than just bruised. A good part of your back is swollen."

"Alright. I'll see about getting it checked out." I agree. Then I turn to Notch. "What did you come here for?"

"I found something that might explain your powers and I also have an idea of why the kidnapping started all those years ago." He replies.

"Okay. By the way, how long have I been gone? Like not just now but before? When Brine kidnapped me?"

"Ten years." Ridge tells me. There's a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ten years?" That's longer than I thought it was. "So, I'm eighteen?" Technically that means I'm an adult. So no one has an excuse for treating me like a child.

"Yes."

"Sweet." I redirect the conversation again. "What did you find out?" I ask Notch.

"Let's go back to the castle first." The god instructs. "Everyone is waiting for us there."


	26. Secret Of The Were-Lions

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing but my OCs**

 **Star's POV**

Notch teleports himself, Ridgedog, and I to his castle. We appear in a medium sized room. There is a table in the center of the room surrounded by about fifty chairs. Okay. That may be a bit of an exaggeration but, I don't really feel like counting all of them. All four walls of the room are decorated with maps. There's six all together. Yes I can count the maps but I can't count the chairs. Deal with it. One of the Aether. One of the Nether. One of the End. And three of the Overworld. The Overworld maps are separated into Mine Country, Tekkit Territories, and Hexxit Highlands. Also in the room sitting in different chairs at the table are Sparkly, The 'Secret' Boyfriend, Sierra, my dad, and my brother. They all turn to us upon our arrival.

"Hello!" I grin and wave. "Long time no see."

"Long time no see?" Clash questions. "You and Ridge have been gone for three weeks."

"Really? We were there for three weeks? It felt like we were only there for a few days."

"Time passes differently for you doesn't it?" My brother asks somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't know. Maybe." I shrug and immediately regret the motion. I bite my lip in order to hide my pain. Notch and Ridgedog already know about it. The others don't need to know as well.

"Well, why don't we take a seat. Then we can get this meeting started." Notch orders. He takes a seat next to my dad. Ridgedog sits next to Sierra. And I sit in between Ridge and my brother. When I sit I don't sit back all the way. Instead I sit on the edge of the chair so that my back is not brushing against the back of the chair. My shoulder hurt just from Ridge touching it. There's no way I'm letting the chair touch it. "Alright. So I have done some research and I believe I know why the kidnapping of the were-lions took place ten years ago. I think that Brine discovered evidence that a were-lion was born with magic abilities. So he started kidnapping were-lions to find this one special lion. He didn't stop until he found you." Notch directs the statement to me.

"How did he find out before I even knew myself?" I ask.

"There's a book as old as time. There are only two copies of it left. One is here in this castle. I don't know where the other one is. The original three books belonged to Hero, Brine, and myself. We destroyed Brine's copy after the War of Gods. I think that after Brine took over Hero's body he found Hero's book."

"What's so special about this book?" Clash demands wanting to get to the point.

"It's not an ordinary book. The words aren't stationary. They change as time changes. About ten years ago there was a change in the text that I was unaware of until now. I believe that Brine noticed the change ten years ago and that is how he discovered the 'secret of the were-lions'." Notch explains.

"What changed in the book?" Ridge asks. He probably knows more about that thing than the rest of us. Well, Sierra and my dad probably know something about it too.

"In the book, there is a prophecy. One that is frequently referred to as the 'Legacy of the Wither'." Sierra gasps and Ridge looks stunned. They must know what prophecy he's referring to. I on the other hand do not. "Ten years ago another section was added to the Legacy. So now it is as follows:

'Darkness follows  
The death of the king.  
The world reaches its Wit's End  
Yet hope still lives.

A hero born of light.  
A child of Ashe.  
With ivory hair,  
With lavender eyes,  
With anemic skin,  
Faith reignites  
And balance reforms.

A child of the Aether  
Stands at his side.  
A lion born with great power.  
A gift or a curse,  
nobody knows.  
The girl must decide  
To save face  
Or abandon grace.

The day the ground turns liquid,  
Two friends shall rise.  
It will be then,  
A clash of swords  
Ushers forth  
Life and death.  
Darkness and light.'"

"Wait! So you think the lion mentioned in the prophecy is _me_?" I question.

"Yes." Notch replies confidently.

"Holy crap." The fate of the world rests in my hands or hand rather. Maybe even paw instead of hand. "What do I do?"

"Right now, anything you want." Notch tells me. "Don't worry about the prophecy. It can't be fulfilled at the moment anyway."

"Why not?" Antvenom asks.

"Because, Soro is not here." Notch replies calmly.

"What does my son have to do with this!?" Sierra demands.

"He is the first part of the prophecy." Ridge tells her. "He is for all intent and purposes the 'wither' in the 'Legacy of the Wither'."

"So you said for right now I can do anything I want?" I ask for clarification.

"Yes." Notch clarifies.

"Then I would like to go to the Overworld for something."

"Very well then."

"I'd like to go to." Sierra cuts in. She then directs her attention to Ridge. "Do you know where Soro's friends live?"

"Yes." Ridge replies. "I can take you to meet them if you want."

"Yes please."

"Well then let's get going. Who else is coming?"

"I will." My brother is the only one to volunteer.

"Alright. Follow me then." He goes to walk out of the room expecting James, Sierra, and I to follow him. He pauses along the way. "One of Soro's friends is good with healing magic. He may be able to help you." Ridge whispers to me.


	27. Seto TheSorcerer & Rythian TheEndermage

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Seto The Sorcerer and Rythian The Endermage**

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy. Just so you all know updates will most likely be a little crazy for the next month and a half. I have a bunch of projects and finals to do for school. I also have color guard to worry about as we haven't finished our routine and we only have three practices left before our first parade. However I should have a bit more time to work on things after next week because my last event for track is the Center State Conference on Tuesday.**

 **...I just found out there's a word limit on chapter titles... That's why the title looks weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: Happy early birthday! And did… did you say butterscotch?.. I LOVE BUTTERSCOTCH! It's my favorite! I love it no matter what form it comes in! Thank you! *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ridgedog leads Clash, Sierra, and Star into the hallway. Once they are all there he teleports them all to the Overworld. They appear in a flourishing city. In the center of the city there is a large building made of gold. Surrounding the city is a giant wall. This city was built for war it seems. The trio follows Ridge as he traverses the labyrinth of roads that make up the city. He leads them to a plain looking oak wood house. He knocks on the door. A few moments later a boy with brown hair and eyes dressed in purple sorcerer robes answers the door. He smiles upon seeing the demigod. "Hello, Ridge." His voice is soft and polite. "Can I help you with something?"

"I have someone who would like to meet you." Ridge tells him.

The boy examines the three people behind the demigod. He smiles politely at them. "Please come inside." He leads the four visitors into his house. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"It's fine." Ridge replies.

The boy leads them into his living room. Despite what he said about the place being messy, the room is very clean and organized. "Please take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you." Ridge answers.

"No thanks." Star mumbles.

"No, thank you." Sierra replies politely.

Clash simply shakes his head no.

"Very well then." The five of them sit on the couches in the boy's living room. "My name is Seto." The boy introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Star." Star introduces herself nervously.

"I'm Clash." Clash introduces himself curtly.

"My name is Sierra." The demigod introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you all." The boy smiles softly.

"Likewise." Sierra is the only one to reply.

"So, which one of you wanted to meet me?" Seto nervously tries to strike up a conversation.

"I am." Sierra informs him. "Stevie.." Ridge glares at her. "Sorry, Ridgedog, has told me that you are very close friends with Soro. I was wondering if you could tell me about him."

"Yes. I am very close to Soro. He is my little brother of sorts. I can tell you about him but first I want to know how you know of him."

"He is my son."

Seto smiles sadly. "So you're his mom."

"Yes."

"You know, he always wanted to meet you. I remember just a few days after we met, I told him what had happened to my parents. He was five at the time and I was nine. He decided to make a deal with me. He would help me find my dad if I helped him find his mom."

"That's sweet." Sierra smiles. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at an orphanage. Rythian and I were reading and Soro was playing tag with the other kids. Soro happened to be 'it' when he came over to me and asked if I'd play a game with him. I said yes and so he tagged me. He somehow managed to drag me out of my comfort zone and got me to play with the other kids and I didn't even think anything of it. Eventually we even got mister tall dark and mysterious Rythian to play."

"I'm not that bad am I?" A new voice exclaims. Everyone jumps and quickly looks in the direction of the voice. Standing there is a man with purple eyes dressed in dark clothing. A black mask covers the lower half of his face but they can still tell that he is grinning.

"Don't do that to me Ryth!" Seto shouts.

"You're only twenty four Set, it's not gonna kill you." The man rolls his eyes.

"You never know." Seto grins. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. I'm Rythian by the way." He introduces himself. "I'm Soro's other 'brother of sorts'." He mocks Seto. Seto glares at him. Rythian ignores his look and sits next to him on the couch.

"Which one of you gave him his name?" Sierra asks.

Neither of them answer at first. Seto rolls his eyes. He must have been waiting for Rythian to answer but it seems he is not going to. "It was Rythian. He talked to him about it the day after we met."

"Alright. Now as a mother I must know, was he well educated?"

Again neither of them answer. Rythian chuckles. It appears that it was his turn to wait for Seto to answer. "Seto taught him to read and we all studied magic together. Although Soro actually taught us most of what we know about magic."

"Would either of you happen to know what his worst memory is?"

"Well that one's kind of hard. I don't want to speak for but if I had to guess it would be one of four." Seto tells her.

"Can you tall me what they are?" Sierra asks concerned.

"Well there was the incident where he got really sick after falling into a frozen lake. There was the time he and Rythian were kidnapped. Something really bad happened during their rescue."

"How did you two escape!?" Star cuts in.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just… I met Soro there. I wanted to know how he escaped and if he made it okay."

Seto and Rythian grimace. Grimmly Seto says, "He made it out but I wouldn't say that he was okay."

"What happened!?" Sierra demands.

"A few friends and I organized a rescue party. We found Soro first and broke him out. Soro somehow found out where Rythian was. He went ahead of us because he could get to him faster. I don't know exactly what happened when he got there but he was not alright when he left."

"He accidently killed someone." Rythian explains his voice emotionless. "He freaked out about it because he thought it made him just like Herobrine."

"The other two memories. What are they?" Sierra steers the conversation away from an obviously touchy subject.

"Shortly after the escape he was attacked by Herobrine. It scared him because on that day he learned he is immune to every type of fire except Herobrine's." Seto trails off.

"And the last one?" Sierra urges.

"He was five when he witnessed the murder of his father." Seto whispers.

"Oh my." Sierra gasps. Tears well up in her eyes but she will not let them fall. Her time for being weak is over. If she truelly plans of meeting her son one day she must stay strong for him.

They continue on for a long while talking about Soro and his many adventures. Everything is normal. Everything is peaceful. Well except Star. She is having trouble sitting still. The only problem with that is that everytime she moves her left arm shifts places causing pain to erupt in her more than bruised shoulder blade. No one seemed to notice. Well no one except Ridgedog but he already knows what's going on with her. Although Seto seems to be catching on as well.

"Are you alright?" Seto finally asks the young adult.

"Yes." She answers.

"No you're not." Ridge reprimands her. "She says that she bruised her shoulder blade. I think it's more than just a bruise. Could you take a look at it?"

"Sure," Seto aggrees. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Star agrees as well. Seto stands from his place seated on a couch and walks behind her. He examines her shoulder. He reaches out to touch it and she tenses up expecting to feel pain. But instead of feeling more pain the pain disappears. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I can't heal it all the way but I can relieve the pain and speed up the healing process."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What is wrong with it anyways?"

"It's fractured."

"Oh that's fun." Star states sarcastically.


	28. Houston, we have a problem

**A/N: Message from the past: Hi! :D This chapter was written on February 15th, 2016. Enjoy! -Da Muffin From Da Past (I'm weird. Don't question it.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **CaptainSparklez's POV**

Ridge leads Sierra, Star, and Clash out of the meeting room. The only ones that remain are Notch, Gunnar, Antvenom, and myself. We sit in silence. That is, until I build up the courage to speak. "We have a problem."

Gunnar growls in response. "Could it be tha-"

"Gunnar!" Notch interrupts him. "That is quite enough! Jordan is my family! If you will not respect him and listen to what he has to say then get out of this room!"

Holy shit! I never knew Notch could sound so angry. Then again, I never thought Notch would stick up for someone like me. I've fucked up so many times that the few good things I have done seem insignificant.

"I'm sorry Notch but I can't do that!" Gunnar stands up so fast that his chair clatters to its side. "I will not sit here quietly while that thing is in this room!" He point at me. "That boy is a disgrace to the gods! He's nothing more than another Brine!" Somewhere in his rant my gaze finds a new place to stay. I stare at my hands resting in my lap trying to ignore how much his words hurt. "He doesn't belong here! He-" Gunnar's voice abruptly stops with a loud smack. I slowly lift my gaze to face the source of the sound. What I see is not what I expect. This is something I never could have suspected. Notch full on slapped Gunnar across the face.

"Get out!" The irate god orders. The were-lion doesn't move. "NOW!" Gunnar's paws don't make a sound as he wordlessly exits the room. The most terrifying thing I hear since getting up this morning is the barely audible click of the door closing behind Gunnar. Notch watches his friend and right hand man leave with an unreadable expression. He then turns to me. His expression softens to be gentle and apologetic. A look I'm not used to receiving. "Jordan, I…" He trails of and a look of concern crosses his face. "Are you okay?"

I feel one of Antvenom's hands caress my cheek. He gently turns my head to face him. I only just realize that I am crying when Ant wipes the tears away from my eyes. I wrap my arms around his midsection and pull him closer to me. He wraps his arms around me in return and I bury my head in his chest silently crying. Ant runs a hand through my hair soothingly and whispers calming words in my ear. It takes a while but I am finally able to calm down and 'come back to reality' in a sense. I breathe in my boyfriend's scent one last time before pulling away from him.

"Are you alright, Jordan?" Notch asks patiently.

"I'll be fine," I reply keeping my voice even.

Notch looks skeptical but he accepts my answer and moves on. "What was this you said about a problem?"

"Brine's probably not happy that Sierra, Star, and I left his prison."

"I am aware of that but I don't see a problem with it."

"Knowing my fath- Knowing Brine," I correct myself. "He will most likely try to get the three of us back and will go after everyone who helped us escape."

"I see. I'll do my best to warn them and make sure they're aware of the situation. Is there anything else, Jordan?"

"Yes. I'm worried about all the people I have associated with in the past."

"Why is that?"

"Brine told me that if I left his prison the next time I saw my friends they would be dead."

"I'll see what I can do." Notch stands up with the grace of a king and walks to the door of the room. I stand to follow him and Antvenom copies me. Notch stops in the doorway. "Jordan, you should get some rest."

"But-"

"Jordan." Notch cuts me off. His voice is stern but gentle. Far different from the commanding and controlling voice that I am used to receiving from Brine. "I can tell you've been through alot this last month or two. You're exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. Take the time to get some rest while you can. If Brine really goes through with everything that you think he will, then we will need your help to stop him. And you can not do that if you are not well rested. So, go get some rest now."

"Yes, uncle." I sigh in defeat.

"Antvenom."

"Yes," my boyfriend responds immediately.

"Make sure Jordan actually gets some rest."

"I will." Ant grins.

"Just don't forget to take care of yourself as well."


	29. Parkour Eradication

**A/N: XP This is late. Sorry.**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thank you so much! XD *gives virtual muffins***

 **derp123123: Isn't the shipping awesome! XP (Personally, I think I'm bad at writing it though) *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **.dawnstar: Glad you're liking my stories! :D *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

 **Third Person POV**

Double, Sly, Chimney Swift, and Bodil traverse a parkour map with ease. They're just hanging out and having fun teasing each other.

"What was that Triple?" Bodil laughs as he watches his friend fail a jump for the third time.

"Come on, we don't have all day Triple," Chim teases.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Double replies with a grin as he attempts the jump a fourth time he lands awkwardly on the next platform.

"About time you got your ass over here." Sly giggles. Double rolls his eyes at his friend's immaturity but grins none the less. Together they continue on through the map.

 **Chimney's POV**

I parkour behind the others. It's not that I'm slow or bad at parkour. I just want to make sure we all stay together. The note at the beginning said that this map was long and could be confusing. I don't want anyone to get lost or separated from the group. Double already did that once. We've been on this map for just over an hour already.

"I found a checkpoint!" Bodil shouts with a giggle.

"It's about time!" Sly exclaims before making the final jump between his platform and the checkpoint.

I stand on one platform made of stone and dirt. There are two platforms that are in front me. They're made of the same thing as the one I'm on. Following the two platforms is the checkpoint. The checkpoint is on a cliff type thing made of grass blocks that connects back to the mainland. Beneath the platforms and the cliff is an ocean of blue green water. The water moves quick and splashes against the base of the cliff.

Bodil and now Sly are on the cliff. Double is on the platform just in front of me.

Something slices through my back. I cry out. I'm pushed forward. I fall from the platform. I tumble down. The raging water engulfs me. I use the power of my tooth so I can breathe under water.

 **Sly's POV**

I stand with Bodil at the checkpoint. I survey the map in front of us. We still have a long way to go. I hear Chim scream.

"What the?" I do a 180. Chim has fallen off his platform. Where he once stood is a white skeleton holding a sword. Bodil cries out beside me. A skeleton stands behind him. A sword protrudes from his chest.

"Bodil!" Double screams. I attack the skeleton. He knocks Bodil away from him. He dodges my sword. This skelly is weird. He shouldn't be that fast. He shouldn't have a sword. The skeleton aims to strike me. I dodge it. He still manages to clip my shoulder. I hear Double scream behind me. I can't see him. I don't know if he's okay. It worries me. The skelly's sword pierces my chest. I cough. Blood pools in my mouth. I spit some at the skelly. The world fades from existence.

 **Chimney's POV**

I stay below the surface. I can hear the muffled screams of my friends. I want to help them. But I can't. Someone needs to tell the others what happened. Maybe it's just part of the map. No it can't be. The map is on peaceful. It's set so there is constant daylight. No monster should have gotten the jump on us. But one did. After a few minutes the noises end. The only sound I can hear is the rough churning of the water around me. I swim up. My head breaks the surface. The world is quiet. Everything is strangely calm. Even the water has stilled. I swim to the base if the cliff and climb the side of it. After about ten minutes of struggling to climb with my battered back I reach the top. I survey the scene around me. Bodil and Sly lay on the ground covered in their own blood. Double is on one of the platforms also covered in blood. I run over to Sly first. I feel his neck for a pulse. I can't find one. But that's… that's impossible. You can't die on a map. You always respawn. Sly should be respawning.

"Dammit!" This can't be happening. Tears well up in my eyes. I make my way to Bodil next. Again, I feel for a pulse. Again, I don't find one. The tears fall from my eyes. "Notch dammit!" Why? This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. I make my way over to Double, parkouring to the platform he's on. "Double!" I cry out in joy when I see him struggling to get up off the ground. He's alive! Oh thank Notch! He's alive! He's beaten up but alive. Blood spills from a wound on his shoulder. It looks like a sword was shoved straight through it. His shirt and pants are torn up and he has scratch marks and cuts everywhere on his body. He's breathing heavily. I help him clamber to his feet.

"We need.." He gasps. "We need to get…" He coughs roughly, spitting up blood in the process. Damn. They beat the Nether out of him. "..get to the Aether. I have.." Another cough followed by him wheezing.

"Slow down Double. We need to get you help first." I tell him.

He shakes his head no. "I have message for Notch from.." He coughs again and swallows thickly. "..from Brine."


	30. Failed Delivery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Seto's POV**

I stand alone in my house in Craft City. Rythian, Ridgedog, Sierra, Star, and Clash just left. They are headed off to visit the Yogscast. I'll be heading there as well but I have something to take care of first. When Ridge arrived with the others I was just getting ready to head out. I need to deliver some potions to the Sky Army base. As soon as I finish my task I'll meet up with everyone in the area that the Yogscast controls. Luckily I'll be able to teleport there as walking to the Territories from the Country would be a pain in the ass and would take far too long.

I grab a small backpack from my room and head to the basement of the house. I open the backpack and carefully start placing various potions inside. I pack all sorts of potions from water breathing to strength to the invisibility potions Ty requested. Once fill it, I zip the backpack closed and sling one of the straps over my shoulder. I leave my house turning off all the lights as I do. Time to start the trek to the Sky Army base. I would teleport there but when carrying so many potions there's a chance they could be damaged in the process.

I traverse the bustling city, navigating my way through large crowds. Dammit! This is going to take too long with all these people getting in the way. Wait! The park! I change direction and head toward Woodlen Park. If I cut through there, I can make it to the base in no time at all. Woodlen Park is a nature reserve that protects what is left of a forest that was chopped down when Machinima Town expanded to become Craft City. The trees, plants, and animals have been left untouched in the reserve. Although a sidewalk outlines the edges of the park and a beaten down dirt trail cuts through the forest. It connects the west side of the park to the north side. On the east side of the park is one of the many entrances to the Sky Army base. It just so happens that I am on the west side of Woodlen Park.

I step off the crowded sidewalk surrounding the park and into the lush grass. I ignore the dirt trail and start walking straight through he forest. It's faster this way. I have only taken this short cut a few times but I have traveled through many forests in the past. I can manage this one. It's not even really a forest any more. It's more of a medium sized woods. And yes! There is a difference between woods and forests!

Woodlen Park may be relatively small but it still takes a while to traverse. I have been walking for about forty minutes when I happen upon a clearing. A tell tale sign that I am almost to my destination. There is only one clearing in Woodlen Park and it is only a twenty minute walk from the eastern edge of the 'forest'.

The clearing is small, maybe twenty blocks in diameter. The grass and flowers are tall and lush as a result of sunlight not blocked by the trees. Near the center of the clearing is a large boulder. The boulder is rough and has many sharp protruding edges from lack of erosion.

I'm almost through the clearing when I hear something shatter. Pain courses through my body. I drop to my knees shaking violently. Three manically laughing witches drop from the trees. Shit! They must have poisoned me. With a swiftness and endurance I never knew I had I pull out a strength and regen potion from my bag. I drink them before the witches have the chance to react. With new found energy I blast fireballs at two of the witches. I launch myself at the third and punch her in the face. She doesn't seem to be affected. She punches me in the gut. She pulls out a knife and cuts the straps to my backpack. She punches me again. I fall to the ground. I hear glass shatter again. I can barely move. The witches surround me. They kick me everywhere from my head to my legs. These witches aren't normal. They're stronger than normal. Normal witches stand back and assault you with potions. They don't get close enough to punch or kick you.

I can't do anything but let them kick me. The slowness potion needs to wear out first.. Finally I can move again. I draw my sword and surround myself in fire magic. I push myself up and attack one of the witches. My sword pierces her chest. She turns to dust leaving nothing but a few bottles and her clothes behind. I attack another witch. This one seems to be expecting my attack. She dodges my sword and kicks me in the gut. I get pushed a few feet and smash into the boulder. I collapse to the ground. Everything hurts and my head is spinning. But I force myself back up before the witches can get the upperhand again. One of them attacks me with a knife. I dodge and blast her with fire magic. She erupts in flames. Nothing is left but a pile of ashes. The last witch assaults me with a knife. I try to dodge her attack but she manages to clip my arm. Blood trails down my arm from a deep gash. Before she gets the chance to attack me again I blast her with a lightning spell. She screams before disintegrating like the other two.

The adrenaline and potions wear off and I realize just how exhausted I am. I'm tired. I'm weak. I'm hurt. I'm bleeding. I'm cold. Wait! I'm _hurt_ and _bleeding_. The potions. I was carrying potions. There should be a health potion. I look around and spot my backpack a few blocks away. I stumble my way towards it. I trip and fall on my face. I try to get back up but end up collapsing from my own weight. I'm not strong enough to try again. I lost too much blood from the wound on my arm. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion from getting slammed into the boulder. My vision is cloudy. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. It hurts to breath. I think I might be losing my mind. I hear someone calling my name. But I'm alone in the middle of Woodlen Park. No one is around to be calling for me. Finally, I let exhaustion win and close my eyes.


	31. An Army Stands With You

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Guess what! Guess what! Today is May 22nd! But you should already know that! So guess what else today is! Today is derp123123's birthday! Happy birthday derp!**

* * *

 **Dawnstar: You don't have to worry about Seto too much... At least not for right now.** ***gives virtual muffins***

 **Derp123123: It's okay that you bad at checking for updates because I'm bad at updating. *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins and birthday cakes***

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I close them immediately when I'm blinded by a bright light. I groan from the pain pounding in my skull. It feels as if my head is about to burst.

"You're awake!" A voice exclaims happily. I know that voice but I can't place it at the moment."How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts.." I reply quietly.

I feel a wave of magic wash over me and the pain in my head is reduced to a dull ache. "That better?"

"Yeah," I mumble. I slowly blink my eyes open allowing them to adjust to the light. Once I can open them properly I see a pristine butter colored ceiling. I sit up carefully wincing when I put too much pressure on my wounded arm. I'm now sitting upright on a simple bed with white sheets. All around the butter colored room are various medical supplies. I'm in the infirmary of Sky Army's base. A blond haired man stands next to the bed I'm on. It's Brice. He smiles at me sheepishly.

"I tried healing you the best I could. But I haven't really been focusing on my magic studies and I'm not as good as you when it comes to potions."

"It's fine. Thank you." I whisper. My head hurts to much to say or listen to anything louder. It feels as if there is a nail being pounded into my skull.

The door to the room flies open. Smack! It hits the wall and drives the nail deeper. Standing in the doorway is Sky, eyes wide and scanning the room, frown clear as day on his face, and hair running in a thousand directions. Finally he spots me. He grins and darts over to me with a shrill cry as he engulfs me in a hug. "You're awake! You're okay!" He pulls back quickly, his hands placed firmly on my shoulders, frown resurfaced, and eyes examining me hastily. "You are okay, right?"

"I'll be fine Sky," I reply as loud as I can manage, which is just barely considered 'normal'. "I just hurt my arm a bit." I reassure him gently.

"Are you positive!?" He demands. "What happened!?"

I wince at the increasing volume of his voice and the unrelenting hammer pounding a nail in my skull. "You shouting isn't helping any."

He releases me from his grip and hurriedly steps back, "Sorry! Sorry!" His voice is hushed and the emotion in his eyes runs rampant. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I repeat with a roll of my eyes. Some people just worry too much.

"What happened!?" Sky repeats in a strong albeit quite demand.

"I was ambushed by a group of witches. They got the jump on me but I handled them just fine."

"Just fine!?" His voice slowly rises and his fists clench. His voice fills with too much emotion to decipher. "When we found you, you were unconscious and badly injured. If we hadn't gotten there when we did you would be dead. And even now you have a concussion and bruises cover your body! When we first brought you here the nerves and muscles in your arm were nearly severed and several of your ribs were so close to be being broken, we were afraid that if we so much as moved you wrong you'd break! And now you're telling me that you handled those witches without a problem!? Well then how are you nearly dead!?" His voice has risen to an angry roar. I can feel my own angry bubbling in my chest. So much that I don't even notice my headache anymore.

"I'm alive aren't I!" I shout back. "At this moment that's all that matters! Now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do." The last sentence is hardly a subtle whisper. I hop off the hospital bed with a small grunt of effort. I don't wait to find balance on my legs before stumbling to the open door of the room. I trip but I'm caught by a hand grabbing my uninjured arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sky mutters in my ear. He shoves me back toward the bed. My hands grasp the side if the bed tightly preventing myself from collapsing. My back is to the bed and I face Sky still upset and angry.

"I have to go! I need to find Notch now!" I yell at him.

"What the Nether are you talking about?" His voice is gentler now, underlined with confusion and concern.

"I need to speak with Notch! It's important!"

"Why?"

I don't have time for stupid questions. "I think the world may be on the brink of war."

"Seto, what the Nether are you talking about? What is going on?"

I sigh. There's no point in arguing with him. I might as well tell him… Him and the others. "Can you get everyone together." I request. "I'll explain everything in the meeting room."

"Yes. Of course." Sky leaves running down the hall. I sigh again feeling the nail return. Brice embraces me in a hug. I feel his strong arms around, calming me and holding me together. I hug him back and rest my forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Set?" His voice is calm and soothing.

"I don't know," I reply truthfully. I feel his magic working its way through me. Its warm touch soothes my tense muscles and my headache leaves. Hopefully for good this time.

Later the same day Brice and I meet Sky in the Sky Army Base meeting room. By this time I am feeling much better than when I first awoke. Ryan, Quentin, Ty, Jerome, Ian, Mitch, Jason, Tyler, Eden, and Aden are gathered with us. There's only three people missing.

"Where are Bodil, Ant, and Sparklez?" I ask

"Ant and Sparklez are in the Aether," Ryan explains. He sits across from me at the large oblong table in the center of the room. "Bodil is off somewhere doing a parkour map."

"Okay. I'll fill them in later."

"So, what happened? Why did we find you half dead?" Eden demands. Her posture is strong, she stands tall refusing to sit in any of the chairs at the table, and her arms are crossed in front of her chest. I can feel her serious gaze piercing through her sunglasses.

"I was attacked by a group of witches," I tell her. My voice is even and reveals no emotion.

"Oh." Her arms drop to her sides. "How many were there?"

"Three."

"What happened, Seto?" Husky asks from where he sits next to Ryan. "You've taken on more than that on your own before."

"I know I have." I agree. "But these witches were different."

"Wait! What!? How were they different!?" Tyler asks, eyebrows furrowed and slight frown present. He sits next to Sky near the head of the table.

"Most witches don't get close to you. They just hit you with potions from a distance. These ones did the opposite. They threw potions and landed quite a few punches on me. Two of them even had knifes."

"Why? How is that even possible?" Aden asks. He stands next to his sister. They look similar but the way they stand is different. They both stand tall and straight. However, Eden's posture is strong and unwavering. She looks as if nothing can take her down. A big change from when I first met her a few months ago. Aden, on the other hand, his posture is mediocre at best. He looks as if he could fall over at any second. One of his arms crosses over his chest, hand grasping at the upper part of his other arm hanging loosely at his side. He must not be used to being around people yet. I can't blame him though. He spent five years locked away from society with his abusive father as his only company.

"I think Herobrine may have been behind the attack."

Protests form and voices shout in denial all around the meeting room. They all think it's impossible and that Herobrine doesn't really exist. If only they knew the truth of it all. Out of all the protests only one voice stands out. Ryan's. "I believe him." The room goes silent. "It's possible that Herobrine was behind the attack." Protests start again. He silences them with a slight raise of his voice. "Herobrine is real! I've seen him myself."

The room remains silent as everyone else lets the information sink in. The information that Herobrine may just be more than a myth. I break the silence. "I've seen him too. Long before I met all of you Herobrine attacked my little brother. He nearly died. He would have. But Herobrine retreated after he realized he was outnumbered ten to one and none of us were backing down. He left with the promise that one day he would have my brother's head."

"Damn. How old were you then?" Sky asks.

"I was thirteen."

"Is it possible that you imagined it? Or that it was just a bad dream?" Ian reasons nervously.

"Yes. I imagined the whole thing. That's why my brother still has scars from the encounter." I retort. I'm getting tired of this bullshit.

"What about you Ryan?" Ian turns to the man clad in a Batman suit.

"My encounter was much more recent. About a week ago a friend of mine asked for help rescuing of his other friend's sister. She had been kidnapped by Herobrine. I actually fought with some of his men when we infiltrated one of his bases in order to rescue her. Our attack may have been what caused him to go after you, Seto. It's very well possible that we pissed him off and he's taking it out on innocents."

"If he keeps this up, a war may break out." I add solemnly.

"If a war does occur," Sky speaks. All attention is on him as he has ultimate authority in this room. "...Sky Army will fight alongside you, Seto."

A chorus of agreements erupt around the room. I bet the roar of sound can even be heard in other parts of the base.


	32. Messages of Doom

**A/N: This was supposed to go up on Sunday… I didn't actually finish writing it until Tuesday. I think I may have to start only posting 1 chapter every weekend, I am falling behind in working on this because of school work. However, my last day of school is June 13th and I'll be graduating on June 18th. So once that is over I may be able to go back to two chapters every weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: I'mma be honest. I'm kinda happy that I hit you in the feels. I don't think I'm really good at it so.. I'm glad I managed to do it. *gives virtual muffins***

 **Dawnstar: I wish there were an emoticon to grin evilly that actually looks good and not creepy. *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Notch paces back and forth across his thrown room. He is lost in thoughts, anticipating what Brine will do next. Because Notch knows Brine won't let his prisoners go without some form of retaliation. Whether that be an attack on those involved with the girls' rescue or an all out war, the Aetherian god does not know.

The large doors at the center of the front creeks open. Fearing the worst the god freezes in his tracks. His intense gaze and troubling thoughts both captured by the eerie sound. Two men stumble through the threshold clinging to each other for support. They collapse in a heap just inside the room.

"Gunnar!" Notch calls for his faithful servant and friend. His voices rings throughout his castle. The god scurries his way over to the two unconscious men. Upon seeing them clearly realization strikes the unsuspecting god. Chimney and Double lay at his feet. Chimney's back has a large slash through it. Blood soaks into the beaten man's already water soaked clothing. Double is covered in cuts and bruises. A wound on his shoulder bleeds profusely turning the white floors dark red. A were-lion arrives at Notch's side mere minutes after the god's shouting.

"Notch, what is going on?" The were-lion demands.

"Help me take them to the medical wing." The god and the were-lion carefully pick up one of the unconscious men each and carry them to another part of the castle. They arrive at a large room. Beds line the room on each of their sides. The beds are separated by a sheet hanging from the ceiling between them. All the beds appear to be empty. At the very end of the room is a red haired woman in a white doctor's coat rummaging through various chests. "Cana," Notch calls to her. The girl stands and spins to face them. Her expression is blank until she spots the injured men. Her lips form a tight line and her eyebrows furrowing, worry surfacing in her hazel eyes.

"Set them on any bed," she instructs the two mitch matched friends. Notch and Gunnar do as their told trusting that Cana knows what she is doing. "Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving so I can get to work."

"Of course," Notch follows her request exiting the room. Gunnar trails behind him.

"Also," Cana calls after them. "If you see Nori anywhere could you send him my way?"

"Of course."

Two days pass. Chimney Swift woke up yesterday. Notch questioned him on what happened but he either doesn't remember, doesn't know, or doesn't want to say.

Notch and Gunnar are currently discussing the matter. They stand in the front court yard of the castle. A light breeze brushes past them.

"What are we going to do about them?" Gunnar asks the god.

"What do ever do you mean?" The god's eyes hold a spritely spark. A slight smirk betrays his confused voice.

"Chimney Swift and Ryan Double."

"For now, we do nothing."

"Why? They show up at the door half dead! Chimney finally wakes up but he won't provide an adequate explanation! I don't like it!" Gunnar growls.

"We'll wait until the other one wakes up. Then we can get the full story."

"Fine." Gunnar agrees begrudgingly.

"Notch!" A familiar voice calls from the main gate. The two men turn to face the newcomers. They know two of them to be Ryan and Seto. The rest they are unsure about but they appear to be friends of the batman and the sorcerer.

"This is a surprise." The god smiles brightly with his eyes closed. "What brings you here, Seto?"

"I have reason to believe that Brine was behind a recent attack."

The god's eyes open exposing their dark and foreboding emotion. His once bright smile is replaced by a slight frown.

"Lord Notch!" A young boy with black hair and black furred cat ears pokes his head out from behind the door of the castle. His bright yellow eyes scan the group outside nervously.

"Yes, Nori." Notch turns to him patiently.

"Lady Cana asked me to tell you that the other man is awake."

"Thank you Nori." The boy nods curtly before darting back inside. "Follow me." Notch orders the rest of them. "We'll discuss this inside." Notch leads the group through the castle and to the medical wing. In the semi large room there are already four people. The young neko, Nori, traverses the room acquiring various things Cana requests. Chimney Swift sits on an empty bed so he is out of the way. Meanwhile Cana attends to Double who is now awake and sitting up in a hospital bed. "Cana." The god makes the newcomers presence at the entrance known.

"Lord Notch! Please come in." The female doctor greets. She steps away from Double and gives him a quick glance from head to toe. "You should be fine now." She tells him. "If anything else starts bothering you let me know."

"I will. Thank you." Double replies.

"Nori, come with me. We must get some more supplies." Nori nods and follows Cana out of the room.

Once the two are out of earshot the god speaks. "I believe you all have some explaining to do." No one speaks. Chimney and Double both stare at the floor. Notch sighs. Far too much has happened lately. He turns to the group he came into the room with, most of which have scattered around sitting on beds or the floor. "Seto, why don't you go first."

"I was attacked by a group of witches," the sorcerer starts. "They different than normal. They were stronger, more lethal. They knew hand-to-hand combat and two of them even had weapons. Given the unusual power of the witches and what Ryan has told me about some things that happened, I have reason to believe that Brine may have been behind the attack."

"Makes sense." Notch agrees. "Brine is likely upset about what happened. Although you weren't involved it makes sense that he would go after you. Especially because of your connection to Soro." The god turns to the two men that showed up on his doorstep three days ago. "And what about the two of you?"

"We were on a parkour map," Chimney speaks. "We were attacked. I didn't see who it was. They knocked me off the platform and into the water. By the time I got back up it was already over."

"They were skeletons." Double explains. "White skeletons with swords. I saw them attack Bodil and Sly. I tried to help them but one of the skeletons jumped me from behind. I don't know what happened to them. Chim." Double looks to said man. "Do you know where they are?" Chimney stares at the floor teeth chewing roughly on his lip. "Chim? Are they okay?" Still no reply. "I mean they have to be, right?" Double's voice shakes and his eyes are wild. "That's how parkour maps work, right?"

Chimney's teeth gnaw at his lips until the skin breaks. He lifts a hand to his face and wipes away the blood. He lowers his hand, eyes still glued to the floor, and finally, he speaks. "They're dead." There's a collective gasp and a few choked 'no's. "They didn't respawn. I don't know why. They didn't respawn." He repeats in wavering voice. "I don't know why. They just didn't respawn. When I got to them they were just lying there. I checked their pulse. They were dead but they weren't respawning. They should have respawned!" Chimney's voice breaks as he shouts his frustrations. "Why didn't they respawn!?"

"It's Herobrine," Double whispers.

"What?" Chimney croaks.

"They would have killed me too but, they left me barely alive instead. They left me with a message from Brine. He said," Double's voice cracks and he clears his throat roughly. "He said, 'Let's recreate the past. Only this time with a much better ending ending. This time I will win.'"


	33. Messenger of Death

**A/N: This chapter deals with a group known as the Creatures. I am aware that some of those mentioned in this chapter are no longer a part of the Creatures. I am basing this on the old members as the group as that is who was in the group when I watched the Creatures. Unfortunately, I have not watched them in a while so I am not up to date on exactly who is a member and who is not.**

 **Also, and I know I'm going to regret saying this, rather than posting one chapter every weekend I am going to post a chapter shortly after I finish it. That means updates will be random but hopefully it will still equal out to about one update a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Notch stands in front of the giant treehouse known simply as the Creature House. On the ground beside him is a wooden coffin. Inside the coffin is the deceased body of Eddie SlyFoxHound. The god composes himself and knocks on the door. A man in a pineapple suit opens the door.

"What do you want!?" He demands no paying attention to who's there. Upon the realize that the man at his door is the almighty Notch he takes a step back. He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that. Please come in."

"It's quite alright young one. I appreciate your invitation but I think it would be easier if I spoke to you and the rest of the Creature's out here." Notch replies cautiously not revealing his abrupt reason for coming here.

"Alright." The pineapple, Spoon, leaves the door open and ventures back into the treehouse. Notch stands of to the side making room for them to exit. A few minutes later Spoon returns with several others. Those being Steven ZeRoyalViking, Jordan Kootra, James Nova, Alecs ImmortalHD, Dan Newz, and Seamus SSoHPKC.

"We're not sure where Sly is. He went off with some friends a few days ago and hasn't returned yet." Kootra explains his friend's absence.

"Actually he is why I am here." Notch derails Kootra's reasoning.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You have all heard of Herobrine, yes?" They all nod.

"He's your brother isn't he." Seamus states more than questions.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I thought you said this was about Sly." James accuses.

"I'm getting to that part."

"Sorry about him." Kootra bows slightly to the god, still awed by his presence here. "Please continue."

"My brother has declared war on the world. And in doing so he launched his first attack. A group of four friends was his target, they were ambushed on a parkour map. Sadly two of them were killed. They did not respawn as they should have. The other two were left barely alive with a message from my brother declaring that he would take over the world."

"What's this got to do with Sly?" James demands.

"I regret to inform you that your friend is one of the deceased." Notch gestures to the wooden coffin. The group stands unmoving. They're all staring at the coffin shellshocked. Kootra gulps and shakily makes his way to the coffin. Kneeling down beside it he carefully removes the lid. He stops with it partially open, just enough to see the deceased's face. Kootra swallows the lump in his throat and looks away.

"Has anyone gone after Herobrine or have made plans to?" Kootra stands up and faces Notch. His gaze is strong and a fire seems to flicker in his eyes. His hands form fists and shake violently at his sides. "There has to be!" He declares in a half shouted growl. "How can anyone stand by and let him do this!"

~***~'

Elsewhere, Seto makes his way into the area in which the Yogscast has gathered along with Clash, Star, and Sierra. They are in a large clearing in the middle of a forest not far from the town a certain young woman, Kim, has been building with the help of many others. Rythian is the first to notice the exhausted sorcerer emerge from the treeline.

"Seto!" He calls to his brother. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Something came up." Seto's voice is even and unrevealing.

"What happened?" Rythian demands. He knows the man before him well enough to know when he's hiding something.

"I was attacked. But that's not what matters now."

"Are you hurt?"

The younger man sighs. There is no avoiding Rythian's interrogation. "Yes but I am healing fine." Rythian looks Seto over from head to toe. His gaze hard and studying. Finding nothing obviously wrong the older man nods approvingly but doesn't speak award. Seto rolls his eyes at his brother's behavior. "As I was saying before we have more important matters to attend to."

Sensing something bad, Ridge steps forward from the rest of the group. "What is it Seto? What's going on?"

"Brine has made an attack. One on me. And another on Chim, Double, Sly, and Bodil."

"Are they alright!?" Clash demands as he takes a step forward so he's standing at the demigod's side.

"I'm afraid Sly and Bodil are dead. Chim and Double were left barely alive with a message from Brine. He has declared war."

Shadowy figures move through the forest surrounding the group in the clearing. One notches an arrow on his bow, aims it at the back of a blonde haired girl standing behind a male werelion, and releases.


	34. Yogs Endangered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: Yes! There are three people reviewing! It's so awesome! Also I'm sorry D: I didn't mean to hit you in the feels! I swear I'm not aiming for them… maybe. *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Shadowy figures move through the forest surrounding the group in the clearing. One notches an arrow on his bow, aims it at the back of a blonde haired girl standing behind a male werelion, and releases._

The young blonde haired girl, Star, is pushed out of the way by a taller blonde haired woman, Sierra. The elder literally shoves Star in the shoulder. Star is forced to the ground and Sierra uses the moment to propel herself out of the way as well. The arrow just narrowly catches her forearm. It clips the shin of the male werelion. Both Star and Clash cry out in surprise. Chaos ensues.

Panic and fear ignites. Weapons are swiftly drawn and people scramble to defensive positions. Frantic shouts of 'Are you okay?' and 'Is anyone hurt?' fill the air. One voice stands out. It's strong, powerful, and commanding. It's Lewis. "Stay calm! Everyone stand your ground! We'll get through this together."

Nearly a hundred figures jump to from the shadows of the trees. They completely surround the group in the clearly. The figures are revealed to be a mix of different races; from skeletons to zombies to witches to rogues and warriors wearing dark cloaks. They carry a variety of weapons; from maces to bows to swords to daggers to magic. They attack as soon as they appear.

A pair of rogues carrying iron swords dart towards Martyn, a frail looking forest elf. One rogue lunges at him sword slicing downward. Martyn dodges and the sword cuts through his shirt. The elf grins as he uses his magic to grow a sapling successfully entangling a rogue. Seeing an opportunity the second rogue attacks Martyn from behind. Caught by surprise the iron sword tears across the elf's back. Martyn cries out and retaliates with a swift roundhouse kick to the head the rogue falls to the ground unconscious.

Two skeletons launch arrows as two zombies with extraordinary speed assault Clash, Sierra, and Star. Clash easily avoids the zombies and ducks past incoming arrows. He draws a diamond sword and charges at the two skeletons. He swings the sword with ease cutting one in two. It disappears into dust. The other skeleton tries to launch another arrow at the werelion but is clearly struggling with the close combat. Clash avoids the arrow with ease and thrusts his sword upward. It pierces the underside of the skeletons skull and breaks through the top of it. Sierra blocks the zombies punches with her arms. She stands protectively in front of Star. While the young girl may be taking lessons in magic she is not well versed in combat. Sierra fails he defense and is hit in the stomach. She gasps and clutches at her stomach with one arm. She uses her free hand to summon magic water. The water hardens into the shape of a sword but does not become ice. Sierra dodges a punch aimed again for her gut and slices downward with the water sword. A zombie turns to dust. The water sword turns into a whip and she cracks it into the head of the other zombie.

Rythian and Seto stand back to back defending each other from flying arrows, wild magic, thrown daggers, and flailing swords. Seto casts fire magic on zombies and skeletons slaying several of them at once. Rythian uses his red matter katar to slice through multiple cloaked warriors. No matter how many they cut down many more replace the fallen.

Star screams when an arrow embeds itself in he previously injured shoulder. She crumples to the ground in pain and clutches at her shoulder. Tears form in her eyes but she doesn't pen them fall. Sierra and Clash immediately surround her and defend her from the enemies.

"Stevie, there's too many," Sierra calls to her brother.

Ridgedog grunts from where he floats in the air shooting balls of magic at the enemy. He takes a quick survey of the battlefield. They are vastly outnumbered. "Everyone get together!" He orders. He flies higher to get a complete overview of the scene. Everyone is doing as he says and gathering around Star. Rythian and Seto are the first to meet up with the slowly forming group. The first chance he gets, Seto breaks away from his defense with Rythian. He gets to Star's side in a flash. He crouches beside her, removes the arrow, and immediately starts healing her. From his station in the sky Ridge blasts enemies away with his magic making it easier for his allies to escape their clutches. Finally everyone is in the center of the clearing surrounding Star and now Seto. Ridge flies down to join them as he shouts, "Sierra! Now!"

They disappear leaving nothing behind but confused enemies, monster dust, and cloaked corpses.


	35. A New Arrival

**A/N: Sooo this has actually been completed for a while I just forgot to upload it. Sorry! Anyway this Saturday I will officially be graduated from high school. This means that I'll have a bit more free time. However, I also have graduation parties (including my own) and a few family events that I have to attend. And at the end of August I will be starting college. Then in July I will be doing Camp NaNoWriMo again so I can get ahead on this story and won't have to keep you guys waiting forever for an ending!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada! (Except for my OCs)**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Warning since your on feels trips. If you don't want to have too many you may want to put up a shield and/or barrier…. *gives virtual muffins***

 **Derp123123: Yes! Please shield your feels! I try not to hit them but I think there may be many times in which they are hit until the end of the story. D: *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

This is it. This is goodbye. It's time for me to go. I'll never see this place again. Tears well up in my eyes. I'll never see my friends again. I'll never see _her_ again.

I stare at the elaborate contraption in front of me. Do I really want to do this? Am I a fool for wanting to stay? But I can't stay. If I stay, they'll get hurt. But if I go they'll be hurt in a different way. Well, I guess it's better that they're alive and hate my guts than they're dead at the merciless hands of a deranged god.

A new determination fills me. It burns in my chest. I can't let that bastard hurt my friends. And the only way to stop him is to leave them behind. I must return to my birthland. I must fulfill my quest. I must stop Brine before he destroys more of my world.

I take a deep breath, activate the contraption, and close my eyes.. A strange feeling washes over me. It feels like teleporting but a lot more dangerous. If something were to go wrong it would be the end of me.

The odd feeling vanishes. I feel weightless for a moment. Like I'm falling through the sky. Wait a minute! My eyes snap open. Shit! I am falling! I twist in the air. When I touch the ground I'm in a kneeling position. The ground below me is a polished white and gray brick with a sort of granite design. All around I smell old dust strangely mixed with fresh air and flowers. Without a care I decast my appearance change spell. It's not like it matters anyway. The bastard already knows what I look like both ways. I shift my weight and stand still staring at the tiles floor in front of me. Fine ivory hair falls in front of my eyes. I need a haircut. Slowly I lift my head up using my hand to move my bangs in the process. Around me I see tall pristine white washed walls with a high arching gold accented ceiling. I am in a hallway of sorts. I'm at the end of it actually as a few fee-no blocks- in front of me the hallway converges into a large room. Just inside the large room are several different people. Maybe fifteen at the most. Looking at them they range in age and come from various species and races. They all stare at me as if I'm an alien that just fell from the sky. Evidently I did just fall from the sky but that's beside the point. Out of all of these people there's only one I recognize. A blonde with bright blue eyes. Brice. He, however, does not seem to recognize me. Then again I wouldn't expect him too. After all the last time we saw each other I was fifteen and had my appearance spell up. He probably forgot my real appearance. That or he never saw it. Then there's also the factor of the grey color that creeps over the skin of my neck that hadn't been there when we saw each other previously.

"You're Carson and Sierra's son aren't you? The one from the prophecy?" A low male voice breaks the silence. The speaker is a man with ebony hair, stark blue eyes, and a gruff beard. He stands closest to the threshold of the room from the hall. Next to him and holding his hand is a male with the same ebony hair and beard but he has dark coal eyes. A gold and amethyst amulet stands out against his dark clothing.

"So I've been told," I reply cautiously. I'm not sure if I can trust these people. Obviously they're not sure if they can trust me either. They're all just as tense and defensive as I am.

"I suppose I should explain what's been happening." He takes a slight step toward me. I take the smallest of steps back. My shoulders bulk in tension and my hands are ready at my sides. He holds his hand ups in a surrendering gesture showing he won't attack. My body's tension loosens but doesn't dissipate. "My name's CaptainSparklez or Jordan. I'm Carson's cousin. The son of Hero and Ashlynn." The tension leaves my body and my stance relaxes upon realization that this man knew my father. No matter what. Any connection I find to my father. I will hold onto with all my might. I don't respond but that doesn't seem to bother the man, Jordan. He just grins before it quickly disperses into a frown. "To be honest we've been hoping you would come back. But we weren't expecting you too. Your brother said that you didn't want to come back."

I smile sadly. "I didn't. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing left for me here. Even my friends have thought I was dead for the past few years. I wanted to stay in the other world with the new life I formed. Even now I want to go back. But I can't. Brine threatened the lives of my friends. And the only way to stop him is here in Minecraftia. Furthermore, according to that damned Legacy, I'm the only one that can do it."

"Well you don't have to do it alone."

I don't reply. He may be right. But at this moment, surrounded by strangers, I feel alone and most utterly helpless. I HATE this feeling! I turn away from him biting my lip preventing myself from taking my anger out on him. Or anyone else for that matter. This feeling that fills my chest. The feeling of being helpless. I absolutely _hate_ it. I don't ever want to feel this way. I don't ever want to feel like I'm helpless to help someone. To save someone's life. Helpless. Like I was when my father died. Like I was when Duncan and Rythian were fighting. Like I was when a dear friend tried to take their own life.

A door creaks echoing through the hallway. It seems to come from the large room. Where exactly in the room I have no clue. I turn back to Jordan and the strangers. The room looks ten times smaller as there appears to be ten times more people gathered in it. I actually recognize several of them. They're part of the Yogscast. Or at least the Yogscast that I knew before I left. Not by choice of course. But either way, It's all the same. I left the past behind and created a future in a different world. A future I hope to see again.

Out of all the new faces in the room there are only a few that stand out to me. One is a blonde haired girl with red highlights. For some reason she looks so familiar. I feel like I should know her. I don't know-or at the very least remember-her name. But I do remember those piercing blue eyes of hers. Where from, however, is another mystery to me. Another face, this one I do know the name of, is my uncle Ridge. He stands between two people that I feel like I know them. Like I've known them my whole life but this is the first time I've seen either of them. One is a bald man with a dark beard and white eyes. The other is a woman with long blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Lastly there are three other people that stand out. And I definitely know these three. There's no mistaking them. They are my friend, Duncan, and my brothers, Seto and Rythian.


	36. Reunion

**A/N: So yesterday I officially graduated! And today my parents got me the graduation gift of my very own laptop! A portion of this chapter was written on said laptop.**

 **But other than this awesome news I also injured myself three times in the last month. About three weeks ago I sprained my left ankle which required a brace. Four days later I tore a ligament in my right knee. I was on crutches for about a week and a half. Now I just wear a brace for it and go to physical therapy. Then today, as childish as it sounds, my swing broke while I was on it. I have sprained and bruised my shoulder. So yeah. It's** _ **fun.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: Thanks! :) I'm glad I finally made it through high school! :) Thanks for the red solo cups. Are they the mini ones I've been seeing around? They are so adorable. *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

Jimmy and Rythian stare at me. Jimmy's eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open slightly. Rythian has the same expression but he recovers quickly. He sends a grin my way. Most people wouldn't notice because of the scarf that covers his mouth but I've known him long enough. He nudges Jimmy with his elbow. Jimmy snaps out his stupor and tackles me in a hug. I laugh and embrace him with a grin.

"It's only been a few weeks." I whisper.

"I know but I thought I'd never see you again." He replies voice thick with hidden tears.

"I told you I would visit."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't miss you still."

"Fair enough." I agree with a small laugh. Jimmy and I pull away from our embrace and I see that Rythian and Duncan have walked over to us.

"Good to see ya, kid." Rythian ruffles my hair.

"Hey!" I swat his hand away playfully.

"Glad your back Soro!" Duncan grins.

"Yeah!" I grin back. "I see that you and Ryth are getting along better. Are you still under a truce?"

"Actually no. We don't have a truce." Duncan replies.

"We've been trying to argue less since we came back from Earth awhile ago." Rythian expands.

"Glad to hear it." I smile wholeheartedly.

"Hey, kid!" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I'm not a kid. Then again Ridge is over a hundred years older than me. The demigod joins the reunion of sorts. With his are the bald man and the purple eyed blonde. "There's some people I'd like you to meet." He gestures to the bald man. "This is your grandfather, Notch. Dad, this is Soro Whitefire, your grandson." He gestures to me in turn.

"I've heard great things about you," the man, Notch, compliments. Not knowing what to say, I just send him a warm smile.

"This," Ridge gestures to the woman next to him. "..is your mother, Sierra."

Too stunned to say anything we just stare at eachother. My mother is a beautiful woman. She has tan skin, long blonde hair, and bright amethyst eyes. She wears a long white dress with light purple designs that compliment her eyes which are now tearing up. She reaches out with one hand and caresses my cheek. A tear rolls down her face and a loving smile graces her peach lips. She pulls me into a hug. Not missing a beat I return the gesture. "I've longed to see you again, my son." She whispers. "I've heard off the hardships you have faced. I'm so sorry I could not be there for you."

"Even if you had been there," I reply so only she can hear. "...there's only so much a parent can do for their child."

"I know. But still…" She hugs me tighter. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same. It's hard to miss someone you don't remember meeting. But I can say this, I have dreamed of meeting you."

"Am I everything you dreamed of?"

"I guess I'll have to wait and find out." We separate from our hug. As we do I notice that most of the people have left the room. The only ones that remain are my mother, Notch, Ridge, Jimmy, Rythian, Duncan, and Brice. "Have you met my friends?" I gesture to the four in gesture.

"I have met you brothers and the scientist fellow. Sorry I never caught your name." My mother replies.

"Duncan," said man states.

"And you are?" She turns to the other blonde.

"Brice." He holds out his hand as a gesture of welcoming. My mother smiles and shakes his hand. "I'm Seto's boy friend."

"Oh! So you two are dating!" I wrap my arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "Last time I asked you about it you wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Yeah, because I knew you'd be like this." Jimmy retorts shrugging me off. I laugh as he straighten outs his sorcerer cloak thing. It's almost like he's trying to salvage what's left of his dignity. Don't tell him I said that! "What are you doing here anyway?" He demands sassily. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this place."

"I didn't. Still don't. I don't mean to offend anyone here. You guys are great but there's not much of a life left for me here. Not after most everyone believed I died five years ago."

"I know why you didn't want to come back. I'm asking why you did."

"Shit happens." I reply stubbornly. I hold back a grimace as a sharp pain forms in my chest.

"Soro," RythIan commands sternly.

I sigh. "Back on Earth Brine confronted me. He threatened the lives of my friends unless I returned here to fight him. Or in his words so he could kill me. But I'm not going to let that happen."

"You had friends there?" Duncan teases.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, actually I did." I turn on him with a glare. "I had nothing better to do considering I didn't remember a damn thing about this place."

"Calm down." Rythian mutters to me in Ancient Craftian.

"Sorry." I reply. "It's been a long day." The pain increases.

"A long day, how?" Duncan questions. "All you did was go from one dimension to another."

"Yes. And in that time I also said goodbye to several of my friends and people that I had spent seven years getting to know, trust, and love. I even said goodbye to the love of my life. On top of which I flew part way around the world and spent a majority of my magic casting the spell that would get me." The pain spreads. I feel light headed and it's getting harder to breathe.

"Soro," Rythian warns. I smile at him weakly. "There's something else going on. What is it?"

"Nothing." I choke out through the pain. I grit my teeth.

"Soro!" My brother's voice is strong and unwavering. He commands the truth with unspoken words.

"It's nothing," I repeat. I grit my teeth standing tall against my brothers unseen strength. My willpower is broken by a gasp as the pain surges to agony. My hands clasp the area above my heart. I struggle to stay standing. My mother is at my side immediately. She holds me steady as I start to collapse.

"Soro! Soro, what's wrong!?" She begs me to answer.

"I don't know." I mutter. My knees give out and I fall into my mother's arm. "I don't know. They didn't know." Everything is hazy. I feel so lightheaded. I can't focus on anything. I hear voices. I don't know what they're saying. The world blurs around me. I close my eyes. Motion sickens me. And the pain. "Hurts." I can hardly hear my own voice. I don't know if anyone else can hear me. "It hurts." I get the vague feeling of someone touching my face.

"Soro." My eyes flutter open. I see a blurry face. "I need you to focus." A voice commands. I try to do as he says. It's hard to do anything. I blink once trying to clear my vision. It doesn't work. I struggle to open my eyes again. "Soro!" I'm shaken lightly. "How long have you had this problem?" I open my mouth to answer. No words come out. The world vanishes before me.


	37. Demigods, Lions, and Withers

**A/N: Hello! It's been a few days! Just to let you know, the craziness called my life is settling down a bit. Hopefully. Anyway, since I have a bit more time to work with now, I will go back to posting one or two chapters every saturday.**

* * *

 **Guest: Why don't you have a shield for your feels! You're supposed to have a shield for feels! Wait! I have an extra one for you! *gives shield for feels and virtual muffins* There. Problem solved.**

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thank you for the cake! I love cake! *gives virtual muffins***

 **Derp123123: Thank you so much for everything! And you're right, it seems that the world doesn't want me to write this. But that's okay cause I'll get nice and comfy in all those pillows you gave me and write it anyway.**

* * *

 **Seto's POV**

I stand in Notch's throne room. Everyone else is here too. Everyone except for Soro and the Yogscast members injured in the last fight. Namely Martyn. The gash on his back is infected.

The rest of us are trying to figure what the next step is. After Brine's recent attacks and threats no one knows what to do. The only thing we can think of is sending out troops from Sky Army and the Yognau(gh)ts to various cities and towns to protect. No one knows where he'll strike next. So that would be a start. But then the troops will be spread too thin and by the time backup arrives, Brine will have won. So that plan is a no go.

"I could infiltrate Brine's forces," suggests Jordan.

"What!? No!" Everyone immediately protests.

"I've known him longer. I know his habits. I know what to do to get on his good side. I could rise up the ranks of his army in no time. I'll gain his trust and he'll tell me his plans. Then I can relay them to you and turn on him when the time comes."

"No." states Sierra, determined to stop the other demigod in his tracks. She turns to him with crossed arms and a stern glare. "What if he figures it out? He'll kill you. We can't risk that."

"It's better I die than all of Minecraftia." Jordan retaliates with ease. Antvenom tenses at his side.

"Jord…" The younger male, the demigod's own boyfriend, is lost for words.

"It won't come to that," Jordan reassures him. "I'll be fine I swear." He faces Notch with a determined flare in his eyes, one I've never seen before. "As I said before, I've known him long enough to know how to stay on his good side."

"Very well." Notch agrees. Sierra turns a glare on her father.

"Okay, so that's how we get our intel but what do we do in the meantime?" I keep them on task. We don't have time for arguments. Whatever grievances Sierra has she can sort out later.

Over the course of an hour or so we come up with a semi decent plan. You know that idea we had before? The one about increasing the guard in various towns and cities. Yeah, instead we're doing the opposite. Well technically we're doing nothing. Although everyone hates the idea we all agree that it's the best plan we can come up with. We don't want the public knowing anything is going on, otherwise they're going to freak out. And people freaking out will only make the situation worse. So it's best that the general public is kept out of the loop. However, Sky and a few others are going to Spawn City to tell Machinima what is going on.

It has been a total of two hours since our little group meeting. It's been a total of three and a half days since Soro lost consciousness. We were waiting for him to awaken but at the time it didn't seem likely that he was going to any time soon.

Currently I am sitting in a chair at Soro's bedside in the infirmary of Notch's castle. Soro just woke up a few minutes ago. He is now sitting up in the hospital bed. What is not tangled around his legs of the white sheet that had once covered him hangs off the bed. He runs his hands through his disheveled mop of hair. He is still a bit groggy but he is coming around.

"You need a haircut," I joke lightheartedly.

He laughs and his hands find a place to rest on his lap. "I already thought about that."

Notch, Sierra, Ridgedog, Rythian, Duncan, Brice, Gunnar, Star, Clash, Cana, and Nori are scattered around the large medical room. They either sit in chairs, relax on beds, or stand in various locations in the room.

"Soro, how long have you had this problem in which you lose consciousness for long periods of time?" Cana asks professionally.

"Two and a half years. It started when I was twenty. It typically starts out as a low fever and feeling like crap then gets worse. My chest starts to hurt and…" Soro removes his shirt revealing pale skin with a grey patch covering part of his chest and creeping up the left side of his neck. "...this…" He points to the grey skin. "...spreads further. It started off here." He indicates to the area above his heart. "This… problem only occurs every few months. None of the doctors on Earth could figure out what's wrong."

"That's not surprising," explains Notch. "What you have isn't relevant to Earth."

"Okay. So, what do I have?"

"What you have is uncommon but not entirely rare. It only occurs in half or mixed breeds such as yourself. It has a few different names. Most commonly it is called the Mark of the Half Breed. Sometimes it is titled with one's race. So in your case it could be called the MArk of the Wither. Some people call it spores. Others even go as far as to call a disease or disorder. But really it's nothing like that. It won't kill you. It's not contagious. You are born with it. However, you will be dealing with it for the rest of your life."

"Great." Soro sighs then proceeds to put his shirt back on. It's odd. His shirt is black with the words 'Just Do It' and a check mark thing in green. He also wears a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees. Very unusual for him to wear and very different from his old black and white attire.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Star approaches my brother. She is in her typical were-lion form where she looks like a lion but walks on two legs like everyone else. Although in atypical habit she wears a light blue dress that matches the color of her eyes. "But, I was wondering if you know who I am."

My brother beams at her. "It's been a long time Star. I'm glad to see that you are okay."

She smiles back at him. "Same to you Soro. I'm glad you made out of that place."

"Yeah." His smile falters a bit. "I only wish that we could have met under different circumstances."

"Well, it's a little late for that now." She chuckles dryly. "Um… Was Sparklez able to fill you in on what's been going on?"

"No."

"How much do you know about the Legacy?"

"Only what my father wrote to me in a letter over fifteen years ago."

"About ten years ago a new part was added to it." Notch chimes in. "It now goes like this:  
'Darkness follows

The death of the king.

The world reaches its Wit's End

Yet hope still lives.

A hero born of light.

A child of Ashe.

With ivory hair,

With lavender eyes,

With anemic skin,

Faith reignites

And balance reforms.

A child of the Aether

Stands at his side.

A lion born with great power.

A gift or a curse,

nobody knows.

The girl must decide

To save face

Or abandon grace.

The day the ground turns liquid,

Two friends shall rise.

It will be then,

A clash of swords

Usher forth

Life and death.

Darkness and light.'"

"We have reason to believe that the lion mention is me," explains Star. "For one thing I am a girl and for another I am the first were-lion ever to be born with magic power."

"Makes sense." Soro agrees.

"Soro," Notch draws his attention. "I have been told that your father left the decision of what to do about the Legacy up to you. I will respect his wish. What do you want to do about the Legacy?"

"I'll follow it." Soro decides. He stares his hands resting in his lap.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." His hands clench around the thin blanket covering his lap.

"Soro. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I tell him gently.

"Then what do you expect me to do Jimmy!" He shouts. His words are angry but that anger doesn't seem to be directed at me. "Do you expect me to just sit back and watch as countless people die! I'm tired of feeling helpless! I'm tired of not being able to anything to save someone's life!" His voice gets quieter. "I'm tired of watching my friends get hurt because I'm too weak to protect them or myself."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"What?" His head whips up to look at me. His eyes are wide and brimming with tears.

"I get it. You want to be stronger so you can protect your friends. You probably don't want the rest of us involved. But that's just too bad because I'm not letting you do this alone. Wherever you go, whatever you do I will always be with you."

"Thank you." He whispers.

"So, where are we going first?" Rythian chimes in. Soro smiles.


	38. Old Homes

**Derp123123: Enjoy your vacation! *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

 **Soro's POV**

I walk into the abandoned house. The abandoned house that once belonged to Seto and I. Now it is nothing more than a half demolished shell of a home. Dust covers everything. It covers the table, chairs, and counter of the kitchen. The couch and coffee table of the living room. Even the paintings and pictures we had hanging on the walls of the hallways and the staircase. It's odd though. Walking through the house. Remembering everything that happened in here. The good and the bad. Duncan and Rythian fighting. Jimmy teasing me. Lying on the couch too sick to move. Playfully questioning if Jimmy had a crush on Brice. I even remember building this damn place. A shame all our hard work is wasted though. Half of the wall to the living room is missing and I can see into an upstairs room from a hole in the ceiling of the living room. That explosion really got the house good. I hope that's Jimmy's room I can see from down here.

I follow the staircase up to the second story. I walk down the hallway it connects too. I stir up dust along the way as my hand trails along the walls. I peek into Jimmy's room when I pass by it's open door. I almost laugh out loud. Sure enough, there is a hole in the floor and part of the wall that separates the room from the world outside is missing.

Finally I reach the door to my room. It's closed, preventing me from seeing the damage inside. I twist the doorknob but it doesn't budge. I chuckle lowly at myself. Of course it's locked. I always locked the door when I wasn't in it. Back then it was the only real private space I had. On a whim, I pull a key out of my front jean pocket. I've been lugging this thing around Earth for the last seven and a half years not knowing what is was meant for. I still don't really know if it'll work on this door but it's worth a shot. I enter the key into the keyhole. I hear a faint click as the door is unlocked. I twist the knob and let the door open on it's own. There's an eerie creak as it reveals my darkened room. I reach inside the doorway and pull a lever on the inside wall. Redstone lamps in the ceiling burst to life. The new found light illuminates the dust filled room. The room is exactly the way I left it. Everything is untouched. Even the force of the explosion didn't touch anything. The draws to my dresser are still open from the last time I went searching for fresh clothes. My cloak still lays on my bed where I threw it last. Books lay haphazardly in stacks around the room. My bookshelf is still the disorderly mess it always has been. A lone book lays on the edge of my nightstand. The book is one I know very well. _Tales of Ashe._ A collection of half true, half fiction stories of my grandfather: King Ashe. On top of the book is a few folded sheets of paper. The letter my father left me.

I approach my dresser first. I fish out a few articles of clothing. I use my magic to combine the material and make new clothes that will actually fit me. I don't mean to brag or anything but I have gotten taller than Jimmy! I design my new outfit to resemble that of the one I used to wear around Minecraftia. A loose fitting white tank top and black cargo pants. I change into them. Hopefully my guesswork is correct. Surprisingly it is. I then take some of the leftover material and use it to extend my cloak to match my taller stature. Satisfied with my handiwork I slide the cloak over my shoulders and clasp it together in the front using the white skeleton brooch.

Finally ready and feeling like I belong in this dimension, I grab the letter from my nightstand and leave the room. Probably for the last time. I don't look back. I have everything I need. I can't keep looking at the past while everyone else is preparing for battle. As I leave the old house I skim through the letter.

I look up as I exit the building. Rythian, Jimmy, Star, and my mother are standing in the front yard. They look to me as I approach them. Upon seeing my appearance Jimmy and Rythian grin.

"Back to the old black and white I see." Rythian teases.

"Look who's talking." I retort indicating to his outfit. Which, mind you, is mostly black.

He rolls his eyes. "Where to next?"

"My old house in the Nether. I need something from my father's room."

"Lead the way," My eldest brother directs. I nod and teleport the five of us to the old Yogscast Village. Most of it is demolished from a fight between Duncan and one of the other Yogscast members. I faintly here Rythian sigh. "Why are we back here?" He asks solemnly.

"This is the closest Nether Portal to the house." I explain as I walk away. There's no time to be wasted. I head for the portal and step through. I don't pay attention to the others. Whether they follow me or not is up to them. Once I'm through the portal I immediately head for the familiar house I grew up in. Before I enter the building I stop just outside of it. I rest my hand on top of the cross that marks my father's grave. Under my breath I whisper the words, "Hello, father. I'm doing my part in helping save the world. I'm not going to stand back and watch everyone die when there's something I can do to help them. I'm sorry, father. I should have helped you. Instead I turned tail and ran. I regret it to this day. So I swear to you father, I will avenge your death." I leave his grave and enter the house. I avoid looking at anything in the house. It all brings back too many memories. Memories that I could spend forever trying to relive but I can't. Right now I don't have that much time to waste. Finally, I reach the door to my father's room. I open it slowly. There's a loud creak and a slight scraping sound as the door drags against the floor. Unlike my room in this house, my father's room is actually organized. Books line his bookshelves in a neat fashion. They look to be in alphabetical order. His bed is neatly made with the corner of the blanket pulled back so he can climb under them easily. His nightstand is empty except for a lamp and a neat stack of books. His dresser appears to be orderly but what it looks like inside the doors I'm not too sure. SAme thing goes for the chest at the foot of his bed. The only actual 'mess' about the room is the thick layer of dust covering everything. Although, that's from it all being untouched for fifteen years.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and end up coughing roughly when I inhale dust. I won't be doing that again. I quickly cast a spell turning the hood of my cloak into a scarf. I examine the stack of books on the nightstand. None of them are what I'm looking for. I carefully examine all the books on the bookshelves. Maybe he disguised it. "Damn it!" None of these are it. I run my hands through my hair. "Time to look in other places," I mutter. I look in the small drawer of the nightstand. Empty. I look under the bed. Nothing. I look in the dresser. Only clothing. I look around every wall. No hidden compartments or doors. Last place to look. The chest. I don't want to search it because I want to respect my late father. He could have private things in there. I run my hands through my hair again. Private things like a spellbook. I sigh and lower myself to my knees. Reluctantly, I search through the chest. At the bottom of the chest I find a soft leather bond book. The title is written in Netherian. My native tongue. It reads: 'The Whitefire Family Collection of Magic'. I close the chest. I leave the room. I don't look back as I close the door. I walk out of the house staring at the ground. I don't look up until I exit the building the close the door behind me. The same four people that were waiting for me before are waiting for me now. Rythian, Jimmy, Star, and my mother. My eyes water and they blur into shadowy figures. I sink to the ground leaning against the door. Someone sits next to me and wraps their arm over my shoulders. I don't pay attention to who it is a sI turn and cry into their shoulder. "I miss him."

"I do too." My mother draws calming circles on my back. She softly kisses my forehead. "You'll get through this, my son."

"How?" I croak.

"You'll find a way. Don't forget you have friends and family standing by your side."

"I won't."

We stay like this for a while. Eventually, I calm myself down. But it's then that Rythian shouts, "Everyone take cover!"


	39. Sorry

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for in a while. I'm lacking motivation to write at this point in time and i don't know why. :(**


	40. Coming Soon To An Internet Near You

So a lot of time has passed since I last updated this story. I ran into a bit of trouble with writer's block and a lack of motivation to write. However, I want you all to know that I WILL NOT be giving up on this story. It WILL be finished. It may take a while but it WILL be finished.

I recently found the inspiration to write again and I actually have most of the next chapter written. However, I will not be posting it right away. I want to get ahead a bit on my writing.

Also, a lot is changing in my life at the moment and I want to focus on that for a bit rather than worrying about when I will be posting the next chapter. That being said I am starting college in two days (August 21st). I plan on getting adjusted to living on campus and attending classes (hopefully even having a job) before I start posting again. With that in mind I hope to start posting chapters starting in mid to late september.

Sorry for the long wait you guys but a lot has been happening in my life and I just needed some time to figure things out.

Once again I am sorry for the long wait. Sorry I am making you wait a bit longer. But just be patient as new chapters are coming soon to an internet near you!

Thank you to derp123123, EnderMoonAJ, and .dawnstar for your support and understanding! It means a lot to me! :)

~PurplMuffinXTRM

*gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 bajillion muffins to everyone*


	41. 39: What is this?

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I've been at cooleg for 3 weeks now (about a week of it was just orientation). Thank you all for your understanding over the past two-three months. I am back now and hopefully I'll be staying for a while. I have a few chapters prewriiten. I'll be posting two more chapters tonight to make up for a bit of lost time. Then I'll be posting one chapter every weekend.**

* * *

 **EnderMoonAJ: Thank you so much! :D *gives a million virtual muffins***

 **Derp123123: You've been reading my series for two years!? I didn't even I've been writing it for that long! That is sooooo awesome! :D And thanks for the textbooks, I will definitely be needing them. *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Sierra's Point of View**

I stand in the Nether with Jennifer, Seto, and Rythian. In front of us is a small house made of a mix of nether brick and house looks small but if you look at it closely you can see that the house continues into the nether rack wall behind it. In front of the structure is a wooden cross with a black cloak wrapped around it.

"Who's grave is this?" I ask. The boys grow quiet. Star stands next to me looking at the grave with a solemn frown.

"It's Carson's." Rythian explains. "We buried him here nine or ten years ago."

"Nine or ten years ago?" Star questions. "Didnt he die fifteen years ago?"

"When he died Soro was more focused on escaping Brine than he was on burying his father. So it wasn't until years later when we found his body that he was buried."

It's at this moment that Soro, my beautiful son, walks out of the nether house. He closes the door and leans against it, sinking to the ground. Tears overflow from his eyes and and roll down his cheeks. I sit on the ground next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He turns and sobs into my ar,ms.

"I miss him." He croaks.

"I do too." I draw soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down. I kiss his forehead gently. "You will get through this my son."

"How?"

"You'll find a way. I know you will. Don't forget you have friends and family standing by your side."

"I know."

It takes a few minutes but he finally calms down.

"Everyone take cover!" Rythian shouts. The ground shakes and a good one hundred fifty zombie pigmen charge our group. Leading them is non other than my cousin, Jordan, Captainsparklez, the son of Hero.

Soro is quick to get to his feet pulling me up along side him. Desperately I whisper to him, "We must protect Jennifer. Stevie taught he magic but she doesn't know how to fight."

He nods. "Jimmy! Rythian!" He shouts to his brothers. "Protect her! Star! Stay with one of us!" They follow his orders without hesitation. Soro, Seto, Rythian, and I form a circle like formation each of us facing a different direction. Star stands in the middle of us trying to stand tall and look tough. Needless to the the look doesn't suit her. "Star, if any of them get to close blast them with a spell."

"Got it!" She prepares a simple knockback spell in her hands. And with that we all turn to fight.

The pigman surround us from all sides. Loosely accustomed to fighting in the Nether, I create high temperature water that won't evaporate. I turn the water into a whip and strike. I hit the pigman at their feet knocking several of them over that were in the front lines. I condense the water into balls and blast them at the enemies behind. A blast of wind flies by me and I see a pigman flying through the air.

"Thank Jennifer!"

"No problem. Just happy to help."

I continue to fight. Avoiding their blows and striking them back just as hard. The sounds of battle ring on around me. From swords clashing to spoken magic to bodies hitting the floor. My son and his friends fight on beside me.

'Everyone, I have a plan,' A voice speaks in my head. Soro? No it can't be. Can it?

"What the?" Jennifer exclaims aloud.

'Relax.' The voice commands. 'It's only me, Soro. I'm using telepathy, so just think what you want to say.'

'You said you have a plan.' Rythian responds.

'Yes. Pretend to be beaten by them.'

'How is that gonna help?' Jennifer questions.

'Just trust me. I'll explain after. Just pretend to be knocked unconscious or something.'

'Alright.' Seto agrees.

'This better work.' Rythian states.

'Let's give it a shot.' I add in.

'I'll try.' Jennifer caves.

'You'll do fine.' Soro reassures her.

I continue to dodge the pigmen's blows but allow my reactions to gradually get slower as if I'm getting worn out. The pigmen land a few hits leaving small scrapes from their swords. Nothing too serious. One of them lands a lucky strike to the back of my head. The blow dazes me a bit but I make it look worse by allowing ,myself to fall to the ground. My eyelids flutter close as if I'm struggling to stay awake.

With my eyes shut I can hear the battle going on around me. Iron twangs as it collides with gold. Sword swish as they whip toward their target. Magic crackles as it aids my allies. Bodies thud as they hit the ground. My allies groan as a lucky strike hits them and they pretend tto fail.

My skin blazes as the hot air seeps into my bodies. Lava gurgles in the distance adding the Nether's intense heat. I never noticed how warm the Nether really is. How was Carson able to stand living here for all those years? How did our son stand living here? Like father, like son, I guess.

I hear a thwack as someone gets hit. There's a thud and then Jordan speaks. "Repen. Te ez zuddezul."

Another language? Odd. I don't recognize it.

I wait for the sound of the pigmen's footsteps to dissipate. Once I'm sure they're gone, I open my eyes and stand. I see the others doing the same. Soro is the first to his feet. He looks to the rest of us, surveying the damage. Jennifer shakes as she stands. She looks remotely unharmed just a bit shaken up from the rush of battle. Seto stands close to her. He's dusting himself off but I can tell he's keeping a close eye on Jennifer. Rythian stands and immediatly crosses his arms.

"Explain." He demands.

"Jordan had to prove himself to Brine by slowing down our progress. If we had continued to fight and didn't fake losing, we would just wasted more time." Soro replies easily.

"Why?" Jennifer asks.

"Why what?

"Why did Sparkly have to prove himself to that man?"

"Jordan has to gain Brine's trust so that we can find out what he's planning." Seto explains.

"But _why_?" She stresses.

"Jennifer, he has to if we have any hope of winning this thing." I try to calm her.

"But _why_? Why exactly do we have to do this? What are we gaining from this besides more injuries?"

"We are gaining our freedom. We are gaining our very right to live. If we _don't_ do this we _will_ die. Brine is out to conquer the world. If we don't stop him no one will. Brine is attacking us and everything we stand for. If we want to live. If we want our friends to live. If we want our families to live. If we want everyone in the world to live. If we want them to see a better, brighter future. _We must do this. We must rise against them._ Or we will loose _everything._ " Soro has his father's voice and his speaking habits. They're both good at motivational speeches. I wonder if Carson gave him , but you never know.

"Then what are we doing!? What exactly is this!?" Jennifer sounds so upset it breaks my heart. I've known her for so long, longer than I've known my own son. She always acts so strong that sometimes I forget that she's still a kid. A kid caught up in something far too dangerous. Because this…

"This is war."


	42. 40: Coded

**Soro's POV**

"This is war." I state sternly.

"Wha-what!?" Star is dumbstruck.

I don't respond. I simply sit on the ground and pull out my father's spellbook and the letter. I tune everyone one out as I flip through the spellbook. As a skim through a paper falls from between the pages. It reads:

'To My Son.

I'm sorry about this but only your eyes can see what's written here. As such, I have encrypted this letter. I'll give you a hint to the code. There's something in the other letter I wrote you. You must use this something to solve the puzzle.

WI CYX, IYE WECD UXYG DRKD IYE KBO KLYED DY OWLKBU YX K NKXQOBYEC AEOCD. S GSVV ROVZ IYE DRO LOCD S MKX. ROXMO GRI S'W VOKFSXQ DRSC VODDOB. SP S MKXXYD ROVZ IYE SX ZOBCYX, S GSVV ROVZ IYE PBYW DRO ZKCD.

XYG, PSBCD IYE WECD PSXN DRO CGYBN, GSD'C OXN. S VOPD SD RSNNOX SX DRO KODROB. IYE WECD QY DY KCRO'C RYWO. K PYBDBOCC XOKB DRO MOXDOB YP DRO XODROB. OHZVYBO DRO PYBDBOCC DRYBYEQRVI KXN IYE'VV PSXN K COMBOD MYBBSNYB. PYVVYG DRKD MYBBSNYB PYB KC VYXQ KC IYE MKX. GROX DRO MYBBSNYB OXNC IYE'VV LO CYWOGROBO OVCO SX DRO XODROB. GKVU YXO REXNBON LVYMUC CDBKSQRD SX PBYXD YP IYE. IYE'VV MYWO KMBYCC K GKVV YP XODROBBKMU. ZVKMO IYEB RKXN YX DRO GKVV KXN SD CRYEVN YZOX PYB IYE. S'W KPBKSN KPDOB DRKD, IYE'BO YX IYEB YGX. YXVI IYE KXN DRYCO K ZKBD YP DRO GRSDOPSBO PKWSVI MKX GKVU DRBYEQR DRKD NYYB. S MKXXYD DOVV IYE GRKD VSOC LOIYXN. RYGOFOB, S GSVV GKBX IYE DRKD LOIYXN DRKD ZYSXD IYE GSVV XYD LO KLVO DY ECO IYEB WKQSM.

YXMO IYE RKFO GSD'C OXN IYE GSVV XOON DY VOKBX DY MYXDBYV IYEB WKQSM KXN RKBXOCC DRO ZYGOB YP IYEB WSXN, LYNI, KXN CYEV. DRKD CGYBN SC SXPECON GSDR WI PKDROB'C WKQSM. SP GSOVNON KWKDOEBVI DRO CGYBN GSVV LKMUPSBO KXN DRO GSOVNOB GSVV LO REBD. ZBYWSCO WO DRKD IYE GYX'D ECO DRO CGYBN EXDSV IYE EXNOBCDKXN DRO OHDOXD YP IYEB YGX ZYGOB.

PSXKVVI, IYE GSVV XOON DY VOKBX KXN WKCDOB DRO CZOVV DRKD GSVV ROVZ IYE NOPOKD LBSXO. S'W KPBKSN S NYX'D UXYG RYG DRO CZOVV GYBUC, CY S MKX'D QSFO IYE KXI ZYSXDOBC DROBO. LED S MKX DOVV IYE DRKD DRO CZOVV IYE XOON SC YX ZKQO DGY REXNBON DGOVFO YP WI CZOVVLYYU, GRSMR IYE CRYEVN RKFO PYEXN DRSC SX.

QYYN VEMU, WI CYX.

I love you, My Son.

~Your father, Carson Whitefire'

A coded letter huh. It's not written in Craftian. It's not Ancient Craftian either. It's definitely not Netherian. Maybe Aetherian? No. He doesn't want anyone else to be able to read it. Hmm. There's a hint in my other letter. I skim through it.

'To My Son,

I hope that by the time you find this I have already told you what is written here. If I haven't told you please wait for me to do so. If I can't tell you for one reason or another please wait until your tenth birthday to read this.

My Son, you will probably many people who know me. Most of them will know me by my alias, Carter. A select few, among them your mother, will know me by my real name, Carson. Carson Whitefire. I am the son of Ashe and therefore you are the grandson of Ashe. I believe that you will be the one to fulfill the Legacy. I believe you will the one to hold Wit's End and restore peace to the land. I truly believe that this is your destiny.

But before that happens, there are many things I must tell you, My Son. Many things about myself. Many things about Ashe. Many things about your mother. Many things only I can tell you. So, I'll start from the beginning of the end.

In the book, 'Tales of Ashe', there are stories of my father's death and of the Legacy. These stories are not one hundred percent true. They are the stories the public knows. I know the real stories behind what happened.

The book tells of an unidentifiable masked man that killed my father. The book is wrong. I know who killed my father. I also know why and how my father was killed.

My father, Ashe, had a sister, Ashlynn. Many, many years ago Ashlynn fell in love with the god called Hero. Together they had a son, Jordan. They were happy until one day tragedy struck. Ashlynn, Jordan, myself, and my father were in the Overworld. Jordan and I had never been to the Overworld before then. We were excited and wanted to explore everything. At one point we were exploring a forest and found an abandoned house. When we look inside we found it wasn't as abandoned as we thought. A group of thugs lived inside and once they spotted us they attacked. One of them tried to stab Jordan with a knife but the thug was stopped by Ashlynn. She used herself as a shield. She was gravely injured. Together we made it out of danger and to our home in the Nether. There my father did everything he could, but he was unable to save Ashlynn's life. When Hero learned of her passing he reacted the way you'd expect anyone to. He was upset and confused and maybe even the slightest bit angry. In his moment of weakness, Brine, an evil spirit sealed within Hero, took over the god's body. The first thing Brine used Hero to do was kill my father. My father used the last of his strength to teleport himself, Jordan, and I away from the one now known as Herobrine. Before my father passed he sealed his magic power inside his sword, Wit's End. He then told Jordan and I a legend he heard from Notch. After my father's death this legend became the Legacy. The Legacy of the Wither.

'Darkness follows

The death of the king.

The world reaches its Wit's End,

Yet hope still lives.

A hero born of light,

A child of Ashe.

With ivory hair,

With lavender eyes,

With anemic skin,

Faith reignites

And balance reforms.'

The only people who know or knew of this legend are myself, Ashe, Notch, Hero, Brine, and your mother. And now you, My Son, and whomever you choose to tell.

My Son, before this letter comes to a close I must tell you some grave news. I'm sorry, My Son, but I don't know where your mother is. Many people may know that she disappeared but they don't know how. They don't know because I asked your grandfather, Notch, to keep it between him and I. So I ask that you do the same and keep it between you, me, and Notch.

Shortly after you were born Herobrine learned of your birth. And in doing so learned of your appearance. Since you look exactly like the minecraftian written of in the legend, Herobrine believes that you will one day end his reign of terror. In order to stop this from happening he attempted to end your life far too early after it had just started. Your mother and I made a plan to keep you safe. We wanted so desperately to keep Herobrine from finding you. Do you remember our house in the Nether? I lived there for a few years after Ashe's death. No one knows/knew of it's location except for me. So we decided to live there. However, on the day that we moved Herobrine made another attempt to take your life. Your mother stayed behind to distract Herobrine, while I took you to the house in the Nether. I stayed with you the Nether for a few days. Then I asked your uncle, Ridgedog, to take care of you before going to find your mother. When I couldn't find her I spoke to her father, Notch. He didn't know where she was either. We think that Herobrine may have kidnapped her. To be completely honest with you, My Son, we don't know if your mother is dead or alive. Although, I believe with all my heart that she is live somewhere. It's just a matter of finding her.

My Son, I have told you all I know. I have told you everything that you need to know. There is only one last thing that I want you to know. It's about this whole Legacy thing. If you don't want to do anything about it, you don't have to. I am not going to force you to. And if anyone else tries to, don't listen to them. What you choose to do in your life is your decision and no one else's. Always remember that My Son.

~Your father, Carson Whitefire

P.S. I love you, My Son. Forever and always. No matter what you do or who you become, remember that I will always love you.

P.P.S. If you choose to follow the Legacy, there is a spellbook in my room. It contains all you need to know about Wit's End and the magic that goes with it.'

Damn. What could it be? A symbol? No. There's none here. Maybe a number. The only seemingly important number is ten. I flip to an empty page in the spellbook. I write out the alphabet. Then I figure out what letter comes ten letters after the first. This is what I get:

'A K

B L

C M

D N

E O

F P

G Q

H R

I S

J T

K U

L V

M W

N X

O Y

P Z

Q A

R B

S C

T D

U E

V F

W G

X H

Y I

Z J'

Then I translate the letter, writing it in the book as I do.

'To My Son.

I'm sorry about this but only your eyes can see what's written here. As such, I have encrypted this letter. I'll give you a hint to the code. There's something in the other letter I wrote you. You must use this something to solve the puzzle.

My Son, you must know that you are about to embark on a dangerous quest. I will help you the best I can. Hence why I'm leaving this letter. If I cannot help you in person, I will help you from the past.

Now, first you must find the sword, Wit's End. I left it hidden in the Nether. You must go to Ashe's home. A fortress near the center of the Nether. Explore the fortress thoroughly and you'll find a secret corridor. Follow that corridor for as long as you can. When the corridor ends you'll be somewhere else in the Nether. Walk one hundred blocks straight in front of you. You'll come across a wall of netherrack. Place your hand on the wall and it should open for you. I'm afraid after that, you're on your own. Only you and those a part of the Whitefire family can walk through that door. I cannot tell you what lies beyond. However, I will warn you that beyond that point you will not be able to use your magic.

Once you have Wit's End you will need to learn to control your magic and harness the power of your mind, body, and soul. That sword is infused with my father's magic. If wielded amateurly the sword will backfire and the wielder will be hurt. Promise me that you won't use the sword until you understand the extent of your own power.

Finally, you will need to learn and master the spell that will help you defeat Brine. I'm afraid I don't know how the spell works, so I can't give you any pointers there. But I can tell you that the spell you need is on page two hundred twelve of my spellbook, which you should have found this in.

Good Luck, My Son.

I love you, My Son.

~Your father, Carson Whitefire'

The center of the Nether huh. Should be interesting.

"Hey!" I call out to grab everyone's attention. "Anyone know our coordinates?" I ask without looking up. I reread the translation a thousand times memorizing every detail of every sentence.

"Negative twenty thousand eight hundred ninety-one, fifty-seven, positive seven thousand three hundred twenty-four." Seto responds.

"Anyone know of a place closer to zero, zero?"

"The Nether portal I use is at positive one thousand seven hundred eighty, negative twenty-eight."

"Can you take us there?" I ask standing up and facing my companions.

"I'm not great with teleporting large groups of people," my brother replies,

"Just picture it in your mind. I'll get us there." I rip the page I wrote on out of the spellbook. I burn the page in my hand.

"Soro, what are you doing!?" Seto demands. Unusual tone of voice for him. "That's a perfectly good book!" And that makes more sense.

I hold up the second letter my father wrote to me. "It's encrypted. I wrote the translation on that page. My father said it's for my eyes only." I don't explain any further. That's all they need to know. I'm aware that I sound harsh. But I don't care. A lot has happened. Both in this world and on Earth. And now I need to deal with this. If there is any hope for all of us to make out alive, I must not show weakness. Brine must not find out about my weaknesses. Things like what happened earlier with my mother can't happen again. I must win this war. By any means necessary. "Everyone ready?" There's a small chorus of 'yes's and a nod from Rythian. "Seto?"

My brother sighs. "What do I need to do?"

"Picture the Nether portal and the surrounding area. Or any area around the portal. Maybe a memorable landmark nearby."

"Hmm."

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go." I mind link with Seto, concentrating on the image he's created. Then I teleport everyone to that spot. Once there I take a look around. There's the active Nether portal Seto was talking about a few blocks away. Otherwise, there's nothing but netherrack, quartz, and a few lavafalls. Nothing special. It looks the same in every direction. Except for one. Although it's not that it looks different. It _feels_ different. As if something is calling out to me. It's hard to explain.

"Where to know?" My mother asks. I'm still getting used to calling her that. It's kinda weird. All my life I've never had a mother and now I do.

"This way." I walk in the direction that's calling to me.

"I've been in this direction a thousand times. There's nothing over here." Seto calls out. I ignore him and keep walking. There's a reason something is calling out to me. I'm going to find out what it is. We walk on for a while. I'm not sure how long. This is the Nether after all. Time passes differently here. Finally we stop. In front of us is a large cliff that drops off into an even larger lava lake. "See. I told you there's nothing here." I continue to ignore him. I walk to the edge. A giant partially destroyed castle made of netherbrick and quartz materializes before me. It floats in the air in the center above the lava lake. _That_ is what's been calling out to me. "Wow. That's new." I grin slightly at the remark. I step off the edge of the cliff. A bridge materializes beneath my feet. My companions and I cross the bridge to the castle. As I get closer to the giant elaborate structure more and more of it repairs itself and materializes before us. Until finally I reach the front gate and the castle is whole again. I walk inside.


	43. 41: Trail By Fire

**Soro's POV**

I walk into the castle. It's rooms and hallways are large and elaborate. I'd get lost in them if I didn't still feel that calling. I walk through the twists and turns of the halls. I walk in one set of doors and out another only to find more hallways. I walk with no real sense of purpose. I just want to find what's calling out to me. The strange feeling is starting to make me sick. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I can feel it in my skull.

I lose my companions somewhere. I don't know if they're still behind me or in another part of this labyrinth called a castle. I don't even notice the color of the walls anymore. It's all just a blur that comes in and out of focus. I don't know how many halls I traverse. All I can focus on is this thing calling out to me. I need to get to it. I need to find it. I need to know where it's coming from.

Finally, I find myself at a dead end. There's nothing here but walls and paintings. There's no doors or anything. It's just an empty space at the end of an even emptier corridor. But that feeling is still going strong. I can't focus. It hurts and everything is blurring around me. I stumble towards the nearest wall trying to catch myself on it as I start to collapse. One of my hands knocks a painting. The painting shifts revealing a passage behind it. I enter the passage keeping one hand on the wall to steady myself. I follow the passage for a while. I'm not sure for how long exactly but it seems to go on forever. Eventually the passage opens up into a secluded part of the Nether. I bet none of the Nether mobs can even get to here without following the passage I just took.

This must be what my dad was talking about. Find the castle. Follow the secret passage. Walk one hundred blocks straight from the exit. I do my best to count out one hundred blocks. When I get there, there is nothing but empty space and a wall of netherrack on my left. What was next? What did my dad write? I can't remember. The strange feeling has become white noise in my head. I can't stand it anymore. My balance falters. I catch myself on the wall beside me with one of my palms flat against it. The wall disappears causing me to crash to the ground.

"Soro!" Rythian calls out. Wait. Rythian… I can hear him... I can understand what he's saying! The white noise is gone! The strange feeling is gone! I feel fine now! What ever's calling out to me must be beyond the wall that just disappeared. I pick myself up off the ground. I stand in the entrance of a large netherrack corridor. The floor in front of me is nonexistent. Looking down I can see a lava lake far below. "Soro, are you okay?" Rythian stands behind me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I mutter still gazing around in front of me. Floating above the netherrack, where the floor or ground should be, there are several chunks of netherrack. Some kind of parkour? I try to fly up to get a better view of the place. It's then that I realize that no, I am not okay. I can not fly. I can not teleport. I can not sense my magic within myself. Then I recall my father's words. 'However, I will warn you that beyond that point you will not be able to use your magic.' This must be what he meant by that. My magic is completely sealed off from me. Completely unusable. Well shit. That's uncomfortable. I absolutely hate not be able to sense my magic within me. It's unsettling. Unnerving. Unnatural. More importantly, it's unsafe.

"Soro?" Rythian calls out again.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Everything is fine." I choke on my own words. I'm trying to convince myself of these things as much as I'm trying to convince him. I force my tense muscles to relax. I take a deep shaky breath and compose myself. "I'm fine." This time I sound a bit more convincing.

"What happened back there?" Rythian asks. "In the castle?" I'm surprised no one else is questioning me on that. I sneak a glance behind me. Rythian is the only one there. He stands with his arms crossed and a serious expression plastered across his face. The others must be still coming through the secret passage. That or they're lost somewhere.

"I'm sorry. Something just came over me. I don't know what it was. I'll explain everything later. But right now there's something that I have to do. And I have to do it alone. I'll meet you back here when I'm done. Tell everyone else for me." With that said I run and jump off the edge landing on the closest chunk of netherrack. I continue on without a second thought, jumping from netherrack chunk to netherrack chunk. I get quite far without messing up. And of course I jinx myself. I jump from one junk and as I land on another my foot catches of the edge of it. I land on my stomach on the chunk. I'm not injured. Just winded. I stand back up and continue on. A few minutes pass and I finally arrive at the end of the parkour.

The parkour ends with one last jump to large endless bed of netherrack. I'm slightly out of breath but it's not too bad. I can keep going for a while longer before I need to rest. I start trudging across the netherrack. There are a few hills and a bit of rough landscape. Overall, there's nothing too tedious. I stop and close my eyes for a minute. Looking at all the netherrack for who knows how long is making my head spin. That's it! This isn't a test about parkour skills or how well you can navigate rough terrain. It's about endurance and willpower. How far can you get without passing out? How far can you get without giving up and turning around? It's a test on your pure body and mind strength when unenhanced by magic. Damn. That means I have to keep pushing forward. I open my eyes and continue walking. I must keep going. I must get through this. I must find Wit's End. I must avenge my father. I must protect those around me. I must defeat Brine. I must save Hero. I must save the world. I can't give up now. I refuse to give up now. Just like I refuse to let anyone else get hurt if I can prevent it.

At long last I reach the end of the vast expanse of netherrack. However, what lays before me now is just as unpleasant. A river of bubbling lava stretches out in front of me. Lava and I have a love-hate relationship. It's the same thing with water. While neither of them can actually hurt me (unless too much somehow gets inside me), they are uncomfortable to swim in. This is why I avoid the beach,

I rest for a moment. Then I test the lava. I stick one of my hands in the lava and grimace. It doesn't hurt. It just feels unpleasant against my skin. It's like that itchy feeling you get from an uncomfortable sweater or a piece of clothing that needs to be washed. I reach into the lava until it reaches my shoulder. I don't feel anything beneath my hand. I pull my arm out of the lava. I take a deep breath, hold it, and jump in. My whole body submerges below the lava. I kick my feet and resurface my head. Then I start swimming away from the shore and into the unknown. Where is the end of the river? I don't know. Where does the river lead? I don't know. Is there even another shore to swim to? I don't know. Will I ever find Wit's End? I don't know. Will I make it back to Rythian like I said I would? I don't know. Will I be able to stop Brine? I don't know. Will I be able to save Hero? I don't know. Will I be able to protect everyone? I don't know. Will I fail to pr-STOP! I cut myself off. I dive deeper into the lava. It may be uncomfortable but it does help me clear my head. You need to stop this, Soro. I tell myself. You cannot give up now. You have a job to do. You will do it or die trying. There's no way in Hell you're going to fail because you gave up this early into the job. I resurface and grin. There it is. The shore at the end of the river. It's within view distance. I push myself harder. I _can_ do this. I _will_ do this.

I did it! I'm at the shore. I pull myself up on the shore. I collapse on the ground catching my breath and letting my muscles rest for a minute. I stay like this for a few minutes. Okay. Time to get moving. I push myself to my feet. When I stand up I see it. It's right there. Right in front of me. A sword juts out of the ground. The lean blade of the sword glistens a blue-purple color while the hilt is dark silver with dark purple details. I approach it cautiously. I grab the hilt.


	44. 42: Am I Worthy?

**A/N: I'm bored, so you get another two chapters halfway through the week cause they're really short. :P**

 **IMPORTANT: Any dialogue in italics is spoken in Netherian (One the five languages in Minecraftia).**

* * *

 **Sparklez's POV**

I stand in the Nether looking at my fa- Brine's fortress from a fair distance. I don't want to go in there. I don't want to go back to him. But, I have to. There's no other choice because there's no other way.

'You can do it, Jordan.' Ant's voice chimes in my head. I set up a mind link with him before I left the Aether. Now no matter where we are we can contact each other.

'Thanks.' I reply

'All you have to do is get in, get the information, tell it to me, and then get out.'

'Easier said than done.'

'You'll do fine,' he reassures me. 'I love you, Jordan.'

'I love you too, Taylor.'

I start making my way to the fortress. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I really don't want to do this.

* * *

" _So, you've finally come to your senses._ " Brine circles me slowly. His gaze travels my body as if looking for a sign of weakness or possible betrayal. Little does he know that second one is accurate.

" _Yes, father._ " I've said the words a million times, but they still feel foreign and unnatural on my lips.

" _That's a good boy._ " He grins. " _However, you have yet to earn your place at my side. First, you must prove yourself worthy._ "

" _Anything for you, father?_ "

* * *

 _"Let's go,_ " I command the army of pigmen, and we march from the fortress.

* * *

" _Attack!_ " I order the pigmen. They do as I say; They surround Star, Sierra, Seto, Rythian, and Soro, and close in on them. The five realize what's happening and ready themselves. They easily fend off the pigmen's I do something I have never thought I'd do; I draw my sword against a family member. My blade clashes with that of the younger man. I block out my mind link with Ant.

"Soro!" I think desperately trying to contact him telepathically.

'Brine put you up to this, didn't he?' My cousin responds.

'Yes. He wants me to prove myself by stalling you guys.'

'Only stalling?'

'He says he wants the satisfaction of killing you himself.'

'I see. But, why does Brine feel the need to waste our time?'

Our swords clash in a repeated frenzy. Both of us trying not to hurt the other but at the same time not wanting to give them the upper hand.

'Don't know. My guess is the more time you spend fighting me and recovering, the less time you have to train with Star. Which makes the prophecy hard to follow and you easier to kill.'

'Noted. What do you say we kill two birds with one stone? We fake losing to you. You prove yourself to Brine, and we don't waste as much time on pointless battles.'

'Sounds good.'

'I'll tell the others.' Soro breaks the mind link.

Moments later I hear Star exclaim, "What the?"

Heh. Star's never used telepathy. No more than two minutes later the plan is put into action. As Soro's blade clashes with mine, he gradually lets me get the upper hand. With a determined strike, I knock his sword out of his grasp. I dash towards him and land a massive blow to the back of his head. There's a loud thwack. Shit. I hope I didn't knock him out. I see his hand twitch in the direction of his sword. Nope. I grin. He's still conscious. Luckily the pigmen aren't perceptive enough to notice the minuscule movement. I take a quick glance around. Sierra, Star, Rythian, and Seto all lay 'unconscious' on the nether rack ground.

" _Retreat,_ " I order. " _It is successful."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

" _You did an excellent job, my son._ " Brine smirks.

" _Thank you, father,_ " Jordan replies with a fake smile.

" _Come. Let us rule this world together._ "

" _Yes, father._ "

* * *

 _"I don't like him,_ " grumbles one pigmen to another.

" _Neither do I,_ " agrees the second.

" _He doesn't deserve his place at Lord Herobrine's side. That place should belong to one of us,_ " hisses a third.

" _You're right. That spot belongs to me,_ " declares the first.


	45. 43: War Plans

**A/N: Welcome to today's second chapter. Now I shall actually do my homework that I'm totally not procrastinating doing.**

* * *

 **Antvenom's POV**

A knock on the door to the bedroom I'm borrowing interrupts my thoughts. Thus interrupting the conversation I'm having with my boyfriend via mind link. 'I have to go, Jordan. I love you.'

'I love you too, Taylor.' He replies sweetly.

I sigh and answer the door. Ryan stands on the other side. "Notch has called a meeting in the throne room." I nod. Ryan walks away. I shut the door behind me and follow him. "Have you spoken to Jordan lately?" I nod again. "Everything okay?"

"No."

* * *

I stand in Notch's throne room with several dozen other people. With me is Sky, the Sky Army generals and associates, the Yogscast (a group that Seto seems to be familiar with), the Creatures (the group that Seamus and Sly belong to), as well as Sierra. Star, Ridgedog, Soro, Notch, Gunnar, Clash, Double, Ryan, and Chim.

"Alright," Notch calls the meeting to order. "Now that everyone's back, minus Jordan, we need to plan the next few steps we will take in this war. Antvenom have you heard any news from Jordan?"

"Yes. He has successfully infiltrated Brine's forces. Brine plans on first striking Craft City. Then Spawn City a few days later." I tell the large group.

"Why plan two attacks so close together? Won't the first battle weaken his army?" Chim asks.

"No." Seto replies. "Brine's army is vast. It's not only made up of rogues and other people that have aligned themselves with him but also nearly every mob in the world. The only army that will still be weak during the second attack is ours as we are much smaller."

"Why attack Craft City and Spawn City first? Surely there are other places that would be easier for him to take down." Sky questions.

"Right now Sky Army and the Yognau(gh)ts are the only things getting in his way. Taking out Craft City and the Sky Army is easier for him to do in the long run. However, he also realizes that if Craft City gets taken out those in Spawn City will be the next to rise against him. Furthermore, the Yognau(gh)ts first are so spread out across the Territories and Highlands that taking them out first would be too tedious. He's trying to make it easier by getting them all in one location." Seto explains.

"Unfortunately, Brine's plan is meticulous and well thought out." Notch agrees. "Antvenom, do you know when he plans to attack?"

"Soon. Within the next month or two. Jordan said he's he'll contact me when he gets more specific details." I tell him exactly what Jordan said.

"Very well. Soro, was your mission successful?" The god addresses the white-haired male.

"Yes. I have Wit's End. However, it is a magic enhanced weapon. If I do not train with it, I will not be able to use it against Brine." Soro answers flatly. His voice lacks emotion, and his gaze travels the room almost like he's bored.

"That's fine. You and Star should spend the next month or two training together. After all the prophecy requires the two of you to work together."


	46. 44: Learning To Fly

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating like I said I would. I was in the process of editing/writing this when my laptop decided it wanted to restart. I was using word at the time and I lost all of the work I had done. So I was really mad for a while and didn't want to redo everything. However, I am now back into the swing of things and have also gone back to use google docs.**

 **derp123123: It's okay. I understand how dumb the internet can be. And thank you for the bubble wrap. I am very accident prone... So yeah, thank you. :) *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **Third Person POV**

Soro bites his lip with a smile as he watches Star fall into the water once again. They are in the spiritual mountain that Star trained in before. Ridge and Sierra are working with the two young warriors to help them became a strong fighting duo. At the current moment in time, Soro and Sierra are taking a break, and Ridge is attempting to teach Star how to fly. She uses wind magic; how hard can it be? Apparently very hard. Ridge is trying to get her to fly by subconsciously activating her powers as she falls from a great height. It has yet to work. Sierra stifles a laugh as Ridge lifts Star and flies with her above the small lake. Soro leans back on his elbows staring intently at the two. Sierra watches her son with furrowed brows.

Ridge lets go of Star. Once again, she lands in the pond with a splash. Her face disappears for a moment before resurfacing. She stands up sputtering water from her mouth. The pond reaches her thighs. She crosses her arms with a prominent frown. Ridge flies down landing on the ground next to the pond. "I don't think this is working." She relents.

"Why don't we take a break. We can try again later." Ridge decides.

"Yeah. Whatever." Star rolls her eyes. She walks out of the pond with a sigh.

"Hey, Star." Soro pushes himself off the ground. "I have an idea if you're willing to try it."

"At this point, I don't think I'm meant to fly." She mutters bitterly.

"Just humor me." Star glares at him. "Please?" Soro begs. Star presses her lips into a thin line.

She then sighs and lets her arms fall to her sides. "Fine."

Soro grins walking up to her. He holds out his hand. Star puts her hand in his. "You ready?" Soro asks. Star nods. "Okay. Think of something that makes you happy." Star closes her eyes. Soro flies into the air with her. He stops a few blocks above the pond. Star smiles. "Now, imagine you are light as a feather." The enormous cave is silent for a while. Then it starts filling with magic. The air feels different; more dense and full of energy. It all seems to be gathering in one area; in the air above the pond where Soro flies with Star. Soro grins wider as he feels the magic rush by him. Then the air is still again. The magic seems to disappear. However, Soro, Sierra, and Ridge can still feel the magic. Only now it's coming from Star herself. Soro gently lets go of Star's hand. He whispers, "Open your eyes."

Star does as he says; she opens her eyes. Immediately she gasps, and her hands cover her mouth. "No way!" She flies a few blocks above the ground _without_ help from Soro or Ridge. She flies on her own. "This is so awesome!" She exclaims as she flies around above the pond. She twirls and flips around with a large grin and wide eyes. "Thank you so much, Soar!"

Soro stiffens. Star tackles him in a hug. The sudden impact jolts through them both. Their magic falters. They fall fast. They scream. Their screams are cut off by the loud splash that echoes throughout the cave as they land in the middle of the bed. They both disappear below the water surface. Star resurfaces first. She struggles to keep her head above the surface as she can't quite touch the bottom of the pond. Soro resurfaces next sputtering and gasping for air. He stands in the pond easily; the water reaches just above his shoulders. His eyes are wide and frantic. He continues to gasp for air as if he can't quite get enough. "Soro?" Star calls. He doesn't respond. "Soro! Are you okay?" Star swims the short distance between them. She reaches out placing a hand on his shoulder. She can feel his body shake violently. "Soro. It's okay. You're okay." She grabs his arm and pulls him toward the edge of the pond. Soro doesn't respond. He just lets her drag him along. Star starts off struggling to swim while holding onto him. But, she quickly reaches a point where she can touch the pond floor. She pulls him along as fast as the water will let her walk. Once out of the water Soro collapses to the ground in a coughing fit. Star drops to her knees next to him as she searches the cave frantically for Ridge and Sierra. They seem to have vanished. Not finding them Star turns back to Soro. She places a hand on his back. "Soro calm down. You're okay. You're okay, I promise."

Soro's violent coughing fits mix with his deep gasping. Tears mix with the water dripping from his face. Star scans the cave again and bites back a curse upon seeing no one. An idea strikes her. She closes her eyes and desperately reaches out with her mind. She ignores the thoughts of other creatures and solely searches for those of Ridgedog. Finally, she finds him and latches onto the connection. 'RIDGE!'

'What!? Star!? What's wrong?' Ridge replies through the new formed telepathic link.

'I don't know. Soro taught me to fly. Something went wrong. We fell into the pond. Soro's freaking out. I don't know what to do.' Star cries out in her mind.

'Be right there.'

Moments later Ridge and Sierra appear out of nowhere. Star stands up as Sierra takes her place at Soro's side. Sierra pulls him into a hug. "Shhh. You're okay. Everything's okay." Sierra coos. A faint glow emits from one of her hands. It appears to be absorbed by Soro. Soro's coughs and gasps stop, and his breathing settles. Tears still stream down his face as he leans into his mother's embrace. "You're okay. You're okay, my darling. Everything is fine."

Star looks to Ridge with furrowed eyebrows. 'She used a calming spell.' Ridge clarifies. 'You did good.'

Star nods but her face shows no emotion. Even her eyes look empty. She turns back to Sierra and Soro. "Soro, my darling, what happened?"

"I-I was ten," Soro starts in a shaky voice. "I f-fell into a fro-frozen lake. It was c-cold. I couldn't br-breathe. I th-thought I was g-going to die."

"It's okay. You're safe now. You've always been safe around water."

"What do you mean?" Soro asks.

"The power of water runs through your veins. You are my son after all. You have the ability to use water magic. Those who use water magic cannot drown."

"I see. So I'm just an idiot for fearing something that can't actually hurt me." Soro sighs and sits up. He seems calm now, but the glint in his eyes say otherwise.

"Well no." Sierra chooses her words carefully. "You didn't know. Have you ever tried using your water magic?"

"No. I've never had anyone to teach me and after the frozen lake incident I didn't bother looking into it."

"I see. Did you know you can use water magic?"

"Yeah. Dad told me I have the power to, but he could only teach me fire magic."

"I could teach you water magic. It might help you with your fear."


	47. 45: A Mother And Her Son(s)

**A/N: I suck at updating. Sorry,** **:'( Oh and I feel I should warn you that this chapter is sad. I had a hard time writing it. Oh and one more thing. I'll be doing NaNoWriMo again starting in two days (November first). My main focus during that time will be on a different story (a Percy Jackson and Young Justice crossover) however, I will do my best to keep working on this.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: Thank you for da kool-aid! It is a wonderful thirst quencher! *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The pond rages inside the cave. The water churns dangerously. It rises and falls at alarming rates and extreme heights. It's constantly in motion, changing and shifting endlessly.

Then it settles all at once. The water goes still and the cave calm. The danger is past and it seems as if it never happened.

A soft rhythmic clapping sounds throughout the cave. "That was awesome, Soar!" Star exclaims.

"Thanks." Soro's smile falters.

"You okay, kid?" Ridge chimes in.

"Yeah. It's just… my friends, back on Earth, they called me Soar."

"Oh." Star frowns. "You want me to stop?"

"No! No." Soro shakes his head, "It's kind of… nice hearing it again."

Star gives him a big crooked grin. Soro smiles softly back.

Soro sits cross-legged leaning his back against the apple tree. He slowly flips through the pages of his father's spellbook. He carefully reads each one before moving on to the next. His eyes linger on one page in particular. It reads:

'Name: Parazit

Effect: Kills whomever the caster targets (apparitions and spirits). Will not harm any other living being. Can be used to cancel possession.

Type: Dark, Arcane

Notes: This is spell is FORBIDDEN. When cast it has dire consequences and can leave the caster and those surrounding mortally wounded or dead.'

"Sounds wonderful," Soro mutters to himself. He sighs letting the book fall from his hands and onto his lap. He closes his eyes leaning his head against the tree trunk.

"Soro," his mother's voice draws his attention.

"Hmm." He opens one eye slightly.

"I need to talk to you about something." She glances over her shoulder at Star and Ridge sparring on the opposite side of the cave. "I'd rather they didn't hear."

"Okay." Soro sits up straighter open both his eyes.

Sierra sits in front of Soro copying his cross-legged position. "Close your eyes and focus on connecting to me telepathically." He does as she says. Sierra closes her eyes as well. Moments later a powerful wave of magic washes over the two. Sierra opens her eyes and smiles fondly at her unknowing son. His eyes are closed, his lips are pressed into a thin line, and his eyebrows are knit together in concentration. "You can stop now," Sierra whispers.

Soro opens his eyes to see he is in an open field of white ink. His eyes widen as he looks around. The white ink seems to go forever in every direction. His mother covers her mouth as she struggles to stifle her giggles. "What is this place?" He asks.

"It's a manifestation of space. There is nothing in here but us and the minds of those we invite. No one can reach us here. Time passes slower allowing us to talk for a long while without losing much time in the 'real' world."

"Woah." Soro looks around again before drawing his attention back to his mother. He draws a quick breath. He then looks from his mother to himself and then back again. "Wha..?" Both himself and his mother are slightly transparent as if their not really there.

"We are not here physically. Only our minds are present in this space. Our bodies are still back in the cave. To Stevie and Jennifer, it looks like we're meditating." Sierra explains with a soft smile.

"Okay… So…" Soro's eyes flicker around the space trying to find something to focus on other than the woman in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?" His eyes finally meet with those of his mother.

"I want-no, I need- to tell you something about what happened while Jennifer and I were in Brine's possession." Sierra's smile disappears.

"How did you even get caught by him?" Soro asks with a frown.

"That is a story for another time. Right now, I need you to understand that I love your father very much and I would never cheat on him."

"Mom? Where is this going?"

Tears well up in Sierra's eyes. "You have a little brother. His name is Raven. He is four years old."

"What are you saying?" Soro's eyes are wide and wild. Emotion after emotion races through them and run rampant in his heart.

The tears fall from her eyes leaving tracks down her cheeks. "Br-Brine raped me." Soro's hands form fists at his sides and his eyes narrow. "It get's worse," Sierra whispers, her eyes cast downwards and tears rolling down her cheeks. "He raped Jennifer too. She has a two-year-old daughter. Her name is Angel. Shortly after each child was born they were taken away. I don't know where he took them." Sierra sobs and attempts to wipe her tears away. Soro closes the short distance between them and gingerly wraps his arms around his mother in a hug. Sobbing, she clings to her son. After a while, her cries turn to sniffles. She shifts getting more comfortable in her son's arms. "There's more," she whispers. "I don't know who their father is."

"What do you mean?" Soro looks down at his mother with furrowed brows. "Wouldn't it be Brine? He is the one that…" He trails off unable to bring himself to say it.

"Well, yes but, he has possessed Hero's body. The children could have Brine's DNA. Or they may have Hero's. I don't know how that works with possession."

The two go silent. The unsaid thoughts and feels seem to bounce off the endless white. Finally, the quiet is broken by Soro. "Mom, why did you need to tell me this?"

"Because, you deserve to know." She pauses. "Plus the kids are still with ESC."

"I figured that much. After the war, we'll go find them. But _why_ did you need me this? _Why now?_ Surely this could have waited until after Brine is out of the picture?"

Sierra sits up and looks her son dead in the eyes. Soro merely watches her. "Soro, my son, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If something happens to me or Star during this blasted war, promise me you'll take care of them."

"But, nothing will happen to either of you! I'll make sure of it!"

"Soro, as much as you'd like to, you can't protect everyone. It's just not possible. So, promise me that if something happens you'll take care of those kids."

"But-" He cuts himself off. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and opens his eyes again. "I will. I promise to take care of them after the war, No matter what happens. That means you and Star will be there with me."

She smiles and pulls him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Soro, My son. I love you!" Soro returns the hug just as tightly if not more but, he doesn't say a word. Sierra's eyes water. "I understand if…" She chokes on her words. She swallows thickly and exhales before speaking again. "After everything that has happened, I understand if you don't love me back."

Tears roll steadily down Soro's face. "It's not that I don't love you, mom. I just can't-" His voices cracks. "I can't bring myself to say those words because I always end up losing the ones I say them two. Dad. My girlfriend. My friends back on Earth. I even lost Rythian and Jimmy for a time." He buries his face in the crock of his mother's neck, sobbing, shaking uncontrollably, and holding tightly to her like a lifeline. "I don't want to lose you too."


	48. 46: Betrayel

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. As I said in the last chapter. I am doing NaNoWriMo but that is almost over. So here's this chapter I wrote… I'm so awkward sometimes it's not funny. ;-; Anyway, I thought you could use a bit of action. I also thought I should warn you there will be lots of swearing and death. It's also kind of graphic/detailed. So…**

 **Derp123123: Thank you so much for the liquid luck! It has helped greatly. I have written 40,000 words so far and have a little 24 hours left to right 10,000 more but I'm sure I can do it with the luck you gave me! :) *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!**

 **Third Person POV**

While Soro, Star, Ridge, and Sierra are off training, everyone else prepares for war. And rightly so. Two months after the four leave for the spirit mountain, Sky Army, the Creatures, the Yogscast, hundreds of Yognau(gh)ts, and countless other friends and allies stand ready in Craft City.

Soldiers stand on the walls surrounding the city. Some are armed with bows and arrows. Others are heavily armed with swords and potions. Several towers stand among the wall. Inside recruits act as lookouts, keeping a close watch on the surrounding forest, plains, and sky. Behind the walls, inside the city, soldiers patrol the streets ready to defend civilians. Most of the civilians have evacuated the city. However, a stubborn hundred or so remain. Sky and his generals walk among the soldiers, ready to call them to order and defend their city. Various friends and allies stand ready with them.

A lookout's cry of pain is cut short as an arrow pierces his heart. Blood quickly soaks through his armor. A second lookout goes to sound the alarm. He is shot down before he reaches it. Soldiers along the walls start falling to the ground as an array of arrows fly at them. Mitch gets hit in the shoulder. He ducks into the cover of one of the towers. Knowing better than to remove the arrow right arrow he breaks the shaft off. He bites his lip to stifle a cry of pain as the arrow moves slighting inside him. Blood drips steadily down his shoulder. He calls to a soldier at the bottom of the tower. "We're under attack! Tell Sky and the others!" The soldier runs off. Mitch takes hold at the top of the tower. He checks on both soldiers there and sighs when he realizes their dead. "Brine will pay for this." He mutters. He looks out the tower. Skeletons and zombies atand in the cover of the forest. Endermen tear out blocks from the walls. "Shit." In the plains several rogues recruited by Brine close in on the city with witches. There's a loud boom and the tower shakes. Mitch looks down. "Fuck." Creepers explode next to the walls creating holes in Craft City's defense. Mitch readies his bow and fires taking out as many creepers as they can before they explode. He's too late with the combined efforts of the endermen and creepers, Brine's forces march past the walls and into the city.

Ty stands with Sky ready to take action. A soldier runs up to them. The two recognize the soldier to be one of Sky Army's recruits, a small girl named Moca. "Commander Sky! General Deadlox!" She cries out. "What is it?" Sky demands. "General Mitch sent me! Brine has attacked the walls. "Notify everyone else." Sky orders. "Recruits! Form lines at the walls! We won't let those bastards into our city!" Together Sky, Ty, and the recruits charge the walls. "Form ranks! Don't let anyone past you!" The commander, his general, and the recruits clash with the rogues and witches piling in through the holes in the wall. In the chaos, the commander and his general are separated. Ty fights on his own surrounded by witches and rogues. A rogue lands a lucky blow on Ty's shoulder. Ty cries out as one of his arms is disabled. The rogue's sword having severed the young general's muscul. But, Ty doesn't let him stop him. He cuts through one of the witches just as another poisons him. He takes out rogue after rogue and witch after witch only to find them immediately replaced by more. Soon Ty finds himself covered in blood. The blood of his own shoulder wound and the blood of his enemies. The poison in his system slows him down. A rogue's sword cuts through his back. Ty cries out and swirls around to strike him only to be tripped by another. He falls to the ground with a shout. A rogue shoves his sword through Ty's leg pinning him to the ground. He feels blood pooling beneath him. A second rogue then slowly pierces the young general's heart grinning at his screams of pain and terror. Ty tries to get away but only makes it worse. The last thing he hears before his world goes black is the voice of his best friend and commander. "Ty!"

Sky fights his way through the rogues and witches. He ignores the cuts and scrapes he gets from attacks he can't avoid. Ignoring the blood dripping from his wounds and fighting on as any soldier should and any of the commander's would. "Ty!" He sees his friend on the ground surrounded by Brine's forces. He cuts down rogue and witch alike until he reaches his friend's side. He screams in rage. "NO!" He is too late. His best friend lies dead in a pool of his own blood. "YOU'LL PAY! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Sky doesn't hesitate to bring his rake his sword through those that had surround his friend. Sky stands his ground by his friend's body. The monsters that murdered him will not get the chance to defile his body. He kills rogue after rogue and witch after witch. He continues to fight regardless of the reddened tears streaming down his face. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Spoon fights alongside the other Creatures. They stand together fighting off endermen, skeletons, and zombies. Spoon dodges an arrow and drives his sword through a zombie. He then turns swinging his sword wide cutting the heads of two skeletons. A shovel connects with the back of his head. "Mother fucker!" Spoon swears. He stumbles before regaining his footing and cutting down the zombie that had the audacity to strike him. An arrow pierces his side. "Dammit!" Blood seeps into his armor. Another arrow sticks into his shoulder. "Shit!" Spoon quickly becomes a pincushion. Blood drips from his many wounds creating a growing puddle beneath him. Zombies surround the young Creature. Their constant punches drive the arrows deeper. "Mother fuckers! Get away from me!" Spoon takes down as many as he can but they just keep coming. His sword is knocked from his hand. "Notch Dammit!" He lifts his arms to defend himself. His effort is futile. He is weak and tired, bruised and bloodied. He will not last long against the zombies relentless. Slowly Spoon's world disappears around him as he is quite literally beaten to death.

Seamus slides his diamond sword through an enderman. He sees Spoon become a human pincushion in his peripheral vision. "Shit." Seamus turns and starts to slice his way over to his friend. Too focused on his task he doesn't notice the arrow until it destroys his knee. "Fuck." Seamus screams to hide his pain and falls to ground. His kneecap is completely wrecked. Kneeling on his good knee, he continues to block incoming attacks with his sword. A zombie's sword lands a lucky blow on his wrist. There's a sickening crack and Seamus cries out. His sword falls to the floor as he's unable to grip it. An enderman uppercuts him. He grunts and spits blood at the ground. "Asshole." He mutters. "Just wait till I-" Seamus's retort is cut off as an arrow pierces his throat and he collapses to the ground.

Quentin and Jerome fight back to back having joined the fight as soon as Moca had delivered the news. Jerome holds Betty in one hand swing at anyone who dares get close. His other hand reaches for one of the multiple axes strapped to his back and launches it into a witch's head. Quentin fights with a single sword blocking all the attacks sent his way and retaliating with powerful strikes of his own. The two allies groan as they're hit with a poison splash potion. "Jerome. I don't know how much longer I can do this man." Quentin mutters barely managing to block a sword aimed for his face. "Don't say that to me, Quentin. Just hold out for a little longer." Jerome encourages as he drags Betty through a witch. "We go this." "Right. Right. We can do this." Quentin agrees. He takes a deep breathe to calm himself momentarily. Then dives headfirst back into the battle. With new found energy and courage the amphibian takes down multiple rogues and witches. In a matter of minutes he is completely covered in their blood. A rogue forces his way between the amphibian and the bacca simultaneously pushing Jerome one direction and cutting through Quentin's back forcing him in the opposite direction. Quentin stumbles but quickly regains footing. He feels blood starting to fall from the wound across his back but merely bites his lip to ignore the pain and keep on fighting. He cuts down another witch grinning when he finally feels the poison wear off. His grin disappears in an instant. A rogue smacks the flat of his sword against his ankle. Quentin screams as his ankle cracks and he crumples to the ground landing on his stomach. "Oh shit." He mutters bracing himself to stand up. He's cut off by a sharp kick to his ribs. Quentin coughs roughly and groans as he is kicked from lying on his stomach to lying on his back. He feels blood start to pool underneath him. He moves quickly to stand up and defend himself. A sharp kick causes the amphibian to cry out as his wrist is broken and his sword knocked away from him. A heavy boot plants itself on Quentin's chest. Quentin immediately grabs onto the boot with his uninjured hand trying to relieve the pressure from his chest. The rogue moves his foot and swiftly drops sitting on Quentin's stomach. The amphibian gasps as the air is knocked from his lungs. The rogue wraps a hand around Quentin's throat and leans in close to his face. "Oh, the irony." The rogue whispers in his ear. "The fish is about to die from a lack of air." The rogue laughs. "I'm not… a fish." Quentin glares at his attacker as he desperately gasps for air and tries to breathe. "I'm an… amphibian." The rogue merely laughs grinning as he drains away Quentin's life and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jordan Sparklez flies in the air above Craft City. He watches the ongoing battle with his father flying next to him. He resists the urge to close his eyes and turn away from the bloody scene below him. His hands form fists at his sides. His body begins to tremble. He watches as his comrades fall one by one all the while resisting the urge to fly down there and help them. Another urge he resists is his wanting to cry at his helplessness to help his comrades. His father turns to him with a smile. "Isn't wonderful my son?" He asks. "Soon the world will be ours to rule." "No." Jordan chokes out. "What?" Brine's voice turns icy. His smile is replaced with a scowl and his eyes glare daggers at his 'only child'. "I said no." Jordan looks into his 'father's' eyes gaze unwavering. "You dare defy me? You dare defy your father? Your very flesh and blood!" Brine growls. "You are not my father." Jordan spits out. "My father is Hero. You are not Hero. Nether, you aren't even _a hero_." "Ungrateful brat!" Brine spits back. "I was willing to give you everything!" "I don't want anything from the likes of you." Jordan swiftly summons his slime sword from thin air and aims a strike at Brine. Brine summons his own sword and easily blocks it. "Traitor." Brine growls. "I will have your head." Brine aims his own strike at Jordan. Jordan dodges it with ease. "Try me." Jordan takes a fighting stance in midair. "Oh I will." Brine states. "Believe me I will. However, today is not the day." Brine backs off from the fight and barks a command in Netherian. " _Retreat!"_ His voice echoes across all of Craft City. _"We will finish this fight another day!"_


	49. 47: Rebounding

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I really have no excuse I've had this chapter written for a while now. However, I can promise that I will be uploading a series of shorter chapters soon. I have some written in a notebook I just haven't typed them yet. I plan to do so in the next few days. So by next week I will have a ton of chapters to upload in a row.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin but my OCs and possibly the plot.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for the candy canes! *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins and holiday deserts***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Soro, Ridgedog, Sierra, Notch, and Star traverse a devastated Craft City. They walk past destroyed buildings, various mob and Minecraftian corpses, cracked ground, and craters of all sizes. Finally, they come across a mostly intact gold-colored building known as Sky Army Base. Inside the gats, scattered around the courtyard are what's left of Sky Army and the Yognau(gh)ts. Some are getting their wounds looked at. Others are mourning the lose of loved ones. Everyone else sits in a foreboding silence.

"This looks depressing," Star mumbles.

"War is not fun and games." Notch replies. "It is loss and suffering and fighting for what you believe is right."

Sky climbs on top a broken stage. It looks to have once been a training arena. He stands tall and strong as his gaze travels the crowd. "Could I have everyone's attention," Sky calls out. Silence is his only response. "Some of you may know me. Others may not. My name is Adam but most people call me Sky. I am the commander of Sky Army. I know this battle has been tough. Not just for you or me but for all of us. I know that many of us, myself included, have lost friends, family, and loved ones. When this war is over and things have settled down I will build a memorial. Not just for those who have fallen but for those that survive. It will be a memorial for everyone who has been apart of this war and has made an impact on our world's future." He pauses. He gazes around point eyes with his remaining friends. They nod to him encouraging him to continue.

"With that said," he starts again. "I know that the future looks bleak. We have lost many already and we are sure to lose more. But we can't give up just yet. We are all that Minecraftia has left to protect her. We must keep fighting!p! This is our time to stand up for what we believe in! This is our time to defend Minecraftia to our last breath! So that all the sacrifices we've made and all the people who've lost their lives don't go in vein! So that we don't continue living knowing that we gave up while they died trying! This is our time to rise up against Brine! This is our time to fight back! Now, who's with me!" Sky raises his fist in the air. The courtyard erupts with cheers and chants as everyone rises to their feet with fists in the air. They stand ready to fight one last time!


	50. 48: Spawn City

**Third Person POV**

Spawn City, like Craft City, has been evacuated of everyone except those foolhardy enough to stay. Soldiers of all ages, genders, and races walk the city streets. They're all ready for a fight. Some grip the hilt of their sheathed swords. Some have arrows knocked on their bows. Others clutch their daggers defensively. Others still hold potions to heal their allies and poison the enemy.

Sky stands amidst the soldiers. His neutral gaze surveys the scene before him. "This is so weird."

"Weird how?" Star looks to him curiously.

"I don't know. It's just strange to see MAchinima and Spawn City's army with Sky Army recruits. I mean Craft City and Spawn City have no reason to fight each other but we aren't exactly friends."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Soro's voice is flat, his face void of emotion.

"Is that really a thing?" Antvenom questions.

"Why not?" Sparklez shrugs. "Last time Brine tried to take over Jessie, the ender dragon, fought with him purely because she doesn't like Hero or Notch."

"The ender dragon won't show up here, right!?" Sky panics.

"If that bitch ever shows her face in the overworld, _I'll_ be the one to kill her." A voice growls.

"Calm down, Rythian. It's unlikely that she'll show up here."

"Seto's right," Sparklez agrees. "The ender dragon is not a fan of Hero, and while we may be fighting Brine, he is using Hero's body."

"Gr-" An explosion shakes the city, cutting off Sky. Everyone immediately draws their weapons and goes into defense mode.

Sky draws his enchanted gold sword and surveys the scene before him. Smoke rises from the south end of the city. Soldiers rush are running to help. "It's a distraction," he murmurs. He turns to the north. Sure enough, an army of mobs and rogues march through the city. Sky charges.

Soro sees the aproaching enemy. Instead of rushing to fight he turns his gaze upward. A figure floats in the air above the city. Next to Soro, Sparklez clenches a fist and moves to attack the figure. "Don't." Soro grabs his arm. "Star and I aren't ready to face him. Wait for him to attack us."


	51. 49: Family Matters

**A/N: So, to be honest, I had this written two weeks ago. I also had another two or three chapters written. But, then I was talking to some friends and decided to only include certain parts because I feel that all the stuff I had detracted from the main story. I will be posting the additional parts I wrote in Buried Secrets (my one shot collection). I also have a few other one-shots that will be posted there. Anyway enough of my babbling! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **derp123123: I'm back! Thanks for the cupcakes! Definitely needed the brain food. *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In Spawn City Soro and Star fight together. Soro cuts through monsters left and right using Wit's End. Star a bit shaky, still not used to the weight of a sword.

'Watch your left.' Soro's voice sounds sharp and clear in her head.

Star grunts, heaving her weapon through the zombie to her left. 'Thanks.'

'Don't let your sword touch the ground. Keep it up and ready.' Soro instructs. Wit's End lops the head off a creeper.

'How do you know so much?' Star struggles to do as told.

'Practice.'

'Practice? How much practice could you have?' According to Ridge, you've been gone for five years.

'For me, it was seven and a half.' Soro slices an arrow in half before it can reach its target. 'Doesn't matter. I've been learning to fight since I learned to walk.'

'Let me guess,' Star dodges a rogue's blade. 'You've been learning magic just as long.'

'Longer, actually.'

'Impossible.'

'The first magic I ever learned was voice controlled. My mind develops faster than my body. So, I learned to talk before I learned to walk.'

'Great.' Sarcasm rings clear in Soro's head. 'That means you've always been this annoying.'

Soro laughs aloud. 'Like you're one to talk.'

Sparklez, Antvenom, Ryan (xRpMx13), Sky, and Jason take on a horde of sword-bearing skeletons.

Sparklez parries a blow using the opening to shatter his attacker.

Antvenom ducks beneath a sword and thrusts his own through the skelly's neck.

Ryan dodges a sword, but it gets caught in his batman cape. "Let go of me asshole." The cape tears as Ryan moves, swiftly grabbing the skeleton by its shoulders and dragging its head down to collide with his raised knee. Pieces of skull fly everywhere before turning to dust.

Sky cuts down skeleton after skeleton with ease. All the while keeping part of his attention on Jason. He's not about to let another friend die.

Jason fights hard, but he's struggling. His movements are slower than they should be. His breath comes in short gasps. The effect of the last battle still weighs him down.

Notch and Gunnar watch the battle from the god's Aetherian castle. Notch looks on with mild interest. It seems Minecraftia always has a war going on. The only thing he's considered about is what happens with Brine. Gunnar stares at the scene intensely. His arms are crossed, eyes narrowed, and a deep frown set on his face. He growls. "I should be done there." Notch doesn't respond. "I am a citizen of Minecraftia. I should be fighting alongside my children." Gunnar looks to Notch. "As should you."

"I have done all I can. If I do anything more, I will upset the balance of the world. However, there is nothing stopping you." Notch turns his back to Gunnar and the battle going on below them. He walks further into castle. "I wish you the best, my friend."

Only the occasional blink interrupts Gunnar as he stares at the god's retreating form. Finally realizing the god's words, the werelion grins. "Thank you."

Rythian drags Enderbane through an enderman. Duncan finishes another one with a strike from his power glove. Purple dust erupts everywhere from their destroyed corpses.

An enderman's claws rake across Duncan's back. He cries out as his lab coat turns a deep shade of pink. Rythian turns and kills the enderman that hurt Duncan. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Duncan groans. A warm feeling washes over him. The pain in his back lessons.

A few blocks away Ridgedog floats in the air focusing on a healing incantation. Purple magic flows from his hands and washes over Duncan. The magic dims slightly. Ridge descends. His feet touch the ground softly. He's too focus in his spell. He doesn't notice the enderman until its claws are embedded in his shoulder. "Gah." The enderman drags him closer and screeches in his ear. Ridge screams in response. Blood drips from his ear.

"Ridge!" Duncan and Rythian rush to his aid. They're too late. An enderman's hand pierces through Ridgedog's chest and out his back. Blood trickles from his mouth, and he coughs roughly. The enderman draws its hand out, claws dragging across some internal organs along the way. Blood splatters the ground. Even more pours heavily from the hole in Ridge's chest. He sputters, muttering incoherently in Aetherian. He falls to the ground. Dead.

In a furious rage Rythian slices the enderman that slain the demigod in half. Everything that dares get close to the endermage or the scientist quickly follows.

Clash, Chim, and Double fight together easily. All's going well until Double takes a sword to the shoulder.

"Ow. Jerk." Double retaliates, kicking the skeleton. Its spine snaps.

"Look out!" Clash kills a zombie before it can reach Double.

"Double you should get out of here." Chim dodges an arrow.

"What!?" Double demands.

"You're still recovering. You should back out now before you get hurt anymore." Clash urges. His sword splits a skeleton's skull.

"No. I'm staying." Double gets the jump on a witch, killing it with ease. "This is as much my fight as it is yours. I'm not backing out of this."

Brice blocks himself and Seto from a witch's potion with a magic shield. As soon as the shield dissipates, Seto hits the witch with a magic blast of fire. The witch screams as she burns. The fire spreads to those around it. Brice stops the sword with a shield. He strikes back with his own sword, slicing through a rogue's stomach. An arrow grazes Seto's cheek as he kills a group of zombies.

The two fare well in the battle, taking out enemies with a combination of sword skills and magic. After a while, the boys appear to be winded and lightly wounded. Seto seems to be affected worse. He pants heavily and holds a glowing hand to a wound on his stomach.

"Seto, get out of here," Brice orders.

"What? No."

"Back off and recover for a bit. You can rejoin the fight later." Brice kills a witch, quickly followed by a rogue. Seto doesn't respond. "Please, Seto. I don't want to lose you."

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'll see you when this thing is over. I love you, Seto."

Seto smiles softly. He disengages from the fight. "I love you too, Brice." Seto teleports away. He reappears on an abandoned street. He collapses against a building. "I'm sorry."


	52. 50: Dead

**Soro's POV**

A rogue grabs a hold of Star's dress. Before I can react a lion rushes past me, talking the rogue. There's an audible crack as the rogue head collides with the ground.

"Dad?" Star looks to the lion. The lion merely nods before pouncing on his next victim. I follow Gunnar's example turning my blade to the next enemy. I glance up occasionally to see if Brine's still there. He's there. I slay a skeleton. He's still there. I kill a creeper. He's gone. I move to strike another skeleton. Wait! I so my attack. He's gone! Brine's gone! I take to the sky. Frantically I survey the scene below me. Where is he!? I have to find him! There's Rythian. Brice. Sky. Jordan. Brine. Tay- wait! Brine! "Jordan!" I'm too late. Brine's sword slices through Taylor's chest. He then teleports away, striking down other soldiers. Jordan's gaze follows him. His grip on his sword tightens. He moves charge. I teleport next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Don't," I say. "Make sure he's okay." I gesture to Taylor. "Then try to keep Brine from killing anyone else. Star and I will prepare the spell. Just keep him distracted."

"Okay. Okay." He turns to check on his boyfriend. I teleport back to Star's side.

'Star?'

'What? You going to lecture me on fighting again?'

'No. Brine's making his move. We need to make ours.'

'How? In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded.'

I grab her arm and teleport us to a nearby roof. "Like this."

She stumbles, only staying upright because of my grip on her. She glares at me. I let go. "A warning would have been nice."

I shrug. I hold Wit's End in front of me, both hands on the hilt, blade pointed down. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She places her hands above mine. Our hands glow with magic as we concentrate on the spell that _will_ end this war. My magic glows grey with blue and red strips flowing through it. Star's magic glows white with orange strips flowing through it. The magic travels across Wit's End slowly, starting with the hilt. With my focus on the magic, everything else around me becomes a blur.

The magic has engulfed two thirds of the blade when my attention is brought back to the battle. A familiar voice screams. I look in the direction it came from. My magic intensifies and my blood boils. My mother flies a few blocks from me. Blood drips from her body. A diamond blade protrudes from her stomach. Behind her Brine grins at me. It's the same. It's the same. It's the same as when dad died. Brine and his sword disappear. My mother falls to the roof. She holds a hand to her stomach. It's immediately covered in blood.

"Mom," I call weakly.

She smiles at me sadly. "I did what I had to as must you. Remember your promise, Soro. I love you." I can feel tears well up in my eyes. "Both of you." She whispers. She collapses on the roof.

"I love you too, mom." I whisper back. I hear a second voice say the same thing. It overlaps with mine.

"Soar?" Star's voice is calm but sad. I turn my attention to her. She looks different. She's transparent in a way. I can almost see straight through her.

"Wha?"

She smiles at me. A tear rolls down her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't stay."

"But-"

She shakes her head. "It has to be like this. There's no other way." She places a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for everything Soro. Thank you for being my light in the dark." Her appearance fades. Her smile is present the whole time. Even through her tears. "Goodbye." She disappears into nothingness.

I lower Wit's End to be in one hand at my side. It glows bright, completely engulfed in magic. My blood boils and my eyes harden. I seek out Brine. I find him. I charge for him. I rush him blindly with no plan in mind. I'm lucky. I catch him by surprise. I hear Hero's gasp as Wit's End and I pass through him. My sword pierces the gut of a black shadowy figure. Brine. I pull my sword out. He coughs. Blood splatters my face and shirt. He falls forward landing on my shoulder. His lips right next to my ear. In a low gurgling voice he whispers, "One day I will return. On that day you will be the first to die."

He falls lifelessly off my shoulder. Rain falls concealing the tears rolling down my cheeks. Wit's End falls from my hand. It clatters on the ground. I collapse to my knees. My voice is small and frail, barely a whisper. "I'm already dead."


	53. 51: Reunited Love

**A/N: We're reaching the end of le story. Only a few chapters left. I don;t know if I'm happy about that or sad. I've been working on this for over a year. :/ Either way, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sierra's POV**

At first all I feel is pain as I collapse. I can't keep my eyes open much longer. My body is starting to feel numb. My eyelids flutter briefly before closing. Then, I feel nothing at all. My body feels weightless.

I open my eyes to find myself sitting down in a large white space. It's like the area I took my son to. But, this place feels real. Sort of. I should say that it looks real. I can't really feel anything. I look down at my hands. They're not how I remember them. They're see through and they seem to flicker almost. Like they're there one moment and gone the next. They go in and out of existence.

"Sierra." A voice whispers my name. It comes from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Hello?" I call out. My voice lingers for a moment before fading.

"Sierra! It's-" The voice skips out.

"Hello? Who's there?" I stand up. I spin in a slow circle surveying the area. All there is white.

"Sierra! It's Ca-" The voice is louder this time. I still don't know _where_ it's coming from. But, I know _who_ it's coming from.

"Carson?" I cry out tentatively. "Carson, my love? Is that you?"

"Sierra, please, you have to wake up!"

"What are you talking about? Carson, where are you?"

"Sierra! Wake up!"

I gasp, open my eyes, and sit up quickly. Someone hands grab my arms gently, stopping my panicked motions. I look around frantically. I calm down slowly. I'm in what looks to be the Aether. Large islands of grass and stone. I can make out a large city in the distance. It spans across several islands. Kneeling next to me, holding on to me, is a man. His dark clothing, black hair, and piercing red eyes contrast greatly with his deathly pale skin.

"Carson!" I turn and hug him. "I missed you so much!"

He hugs me tightly. "I missed you too, my dear."

We stay there together for a long while. Then, he releases me. He stands up and then helps me to my feet. "Where are we? Is this the Aether."

"No. This is where people end up when they die. Everyone here calls it No Man's Land. There are no rules as it is impossible for anyone to die here. Although there isn't much conflict here. Those who have 'good hearts' end up here." My love explains.

"Then where do the 'bad hearts' go?" I ask. He takes my hand in his. Together we walk to the city.

"No one knows. People have theories but there's no proof. The most common theory is that they get trapped in the void."

"Who decides who has a 'good heart' or a 'bad heart'?"

He shrugs. "Again no one knows. Some people thinks it's Notch that decides it but knowing your father I highly doubt it."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask curiously.

"I have a house in the city. We can move if you want but it's a place to stay for now. And there's a few people I'd like you to meet."

"Alright."

The rest of the journey is spent in random chatter. We tell stories about our lives. I tell him what happened after my kidnapping twenty years ago. We trade stories about our son.

Eventually we arrive in the city. The city is very sporadic and colorful. The houses are made of all sorts of materials, shapes, and colors. It's beautiful. Carson leads me to a large marble house.

"I'm back!" Carson shouts as we enter. He leads me into a dining and kitchen area.

"Welcome back!" A woman smiles. Her skin is light gray, her hair is black, and her dress is long and purple. "Oh." She smiles at me brightly. "Hello there."

"Hi." I smile back and give a little wave.

"Sierra, this is my mom. Mom this is my wife, Sierra."

"It's lovely to meet you, dear."

"Same to you."

"Is dad here?" Carson asks.

"In the living room with Ashlynn and the young man you brought over yesterday."

"Thanks." He drags me along to the living room.

In the living room there are two men and a women. The women is pale with orange eyes and frecklez, dark red hair, and wears a red tanktop with dark jeans. One of the men looks just like Carson, except much older. His hair is graying and he has the start of a beard. The second man I know all too well. "Stevie?"

Steven Ridgedog looks my way. "So you're here too, Sierra?"

"Yeah."

"You two know each other?" The women asks.

"Yes. I'm his sister, Sierra. I'm also Carson's wife."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sierra," The older man states with a smile. "I'm Carson's father. And this is my sister, Ashlynn."


	54. 52: Cemetary

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. :/ I only have two other chapters planned for this story then it's over. :/ Don't know how to feel. My emotions have been going crazy lately. Lol. College is stressful. Why you do dis to me cooleg!?**

* * *

 **Derp123123: It's okay that you're bad at looking for updates cause I'm bad at updating lol. Thank you for the celebratory cupcakes! And yes this story is over a year old! I actually started it in November 2015. *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Sky stands in the midst of a cemetery. He stares at a large monument. The monument has a square base with a statue of Soro and Star holding onto Wit's End, preparing the spell that ended the war. Inscribed on the base are the names of everyone involved in the war since Brine took over Hero's body. Both living and dead.

Sky sighs deeply. He drags a hand across the base of the monument as he walks away. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks down a row of graves. He reads the names as he passes. Taylor Antvenom. Quentin "Husky" Mudkips. Mitch Bajan Canadian. Jerome "Fluffy". Tyler "Ty" Deadlox. Tyler Munching Brotato. Kyle Kk Comics. Martin Bodil. Ian Sundee. Jimmy "Seto" Sorcerer. Jason "TrueMU" MC Universe. Aden Dalhberg. Sky stops in front of a grave. It reads Eden Dalhberg.

He sighs again. "I wish it wasn't like this," he says to the stone. "You could have stayed Eden. We could have lived together. You could have found a way to be happy again. I know it wouldn't have been the same without Aden and Jason but it would have been something. And I wouldn't have lost more of my family. But, I do understand why you did it. Losing both Aden and Jason and the others on the same night took its toll on all of us. It hurt you most of all, didn't it?" Sky laughs bitterly. "And the rest of us were too busy caught it our own misery to notice how much you needed someone. You really loved them, huh?" He smiles sadly. "I don't blame you for what you did. I just wish you had stayed a little longer. Maybe then you could have met Alesa and Mason. Alesa is the most wonderful person I've ever dated. In fact we got married a while ago. And Mason is the sweetest little boy. He's a great kid. They make me happy. But, they'll never replace you and Aden and all my other friends. I miss you guys. I'll see you again one day." He looks up at the sky. "That's a promise." He looks back at the grave before turning away. "Sorry. Wish I could stay longer but I promised I'd meet some friends to play hide n seek. Later." He waves at the grave and runs out of the cementary.


	55. 53: Whitefire

**A/N: Welcome to the second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Before we get to the good bit I have to explain my future plans for storytelling. After this I had originally planned on writing a story called 'Finding Soro'. It would have been the sequel to 'Sorcerer's Past'. It would have been about what happened to Soro during his time on Earth. However, I kind of like the mystery of not knowing. So, I'm not going to be writing 'Finding Soro'. Although I do have some parts of it written already that I'm thinking of posting in 'Buried Secrets', my one shot collection.**

 **My interest in the kind of stories I want to write is shifting a bit. I want to spend some time writing about things other than minecraft. My next story is one called 'Forbidden Child'. It is a Percy Jackson and Young Justice crossover. However, I do still have stories I want to tell about Soro and his friends and family, so I'll still be updating 'Buried Secrets' every once in awhile.**

* * *

 **Derp123123: Yes, sadly we are nearing the very end. Just one chapter left after this. Thank you for the rubber ducks! I know someone who loves collecting them! *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Soro walks through the halls of Notch's castle. He stops when he finds Captain Jordan Sparklez. The older demigod sits in a windowsill looking out across the Aether. "Almost all of the ESC buildings have been taken out," Soro tells him. "Myself and a few others are going to take out the last few buildings. Do you want to come with?" Sparklez glances at Soro but doesn't respond. "Raven and Angel haven't been found yet. Help me find them." No response. "Please. Technically, they are as much your family as they are mine."

Sparklez sighs. "Fine."

Soro breathes deeply and sits up in the bed. "Lay back down," Brice orders. Soro glares at him half heartedly. "You're just going to pass out again if you leave. Now lay back down." Soro rolls his eyes but does as told. "Thank you."

Brice moves around the room organizing various medical equipment. Soro stares up at the ceiling, eyes grey and cloudy. As time rolls by his eyes grow watery. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Everything and anything. How do you live without him?"

"Well," Brice sighs. "It's not easy. Some days I have to fight just to drag myself out of bed. But, I do it because it's what he's want."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Seto wouldn't want us to sacrifice our lives. He'd want us to keep living as long as we can. He'd want us to find a way to be happy."

"Have you found it? A way to be happy?"

"Yes and no. I'll never love someone like I loved your brother. There's never a day I don't miss him like crazy. But, I've found happiness in the simple things I do. Healing the sick and injured at The College. Travelling around helping people with you and the other Phantoms. Watching Angel and Raven grow up. Seeing Rythian and Duncan grow closer while still denying they have feelings for each other. Seeing The College grow bigger and the students grow stronger and more confident." Brice smiles sadly. "Life's a beautiful thing when you take the time to enjoy it."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to do that? Be happy again?"

"What your kids? Don't Angel and Raven make you happy.?"

"Yeah." Soro rolls onto his side facing the wall away from Brice. "They're my light in the dark." Silence lingers.

"He'd be proud of you," Brice tells him after a while.

Soro snorts. "No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would." Brice states sternly. "You saved the world."

"I didn't do it to save the world. I did it for revenge."

"It doesn't matter why you did it. You're a hero."

"Everyone else can think what they want but I know the truth. I'm no hero. All I did was kill a man in cold blood. That makes _me_ just like _him_."

"Is that why you've been doing all this?" No response. "Did you make The College and the Seven Phantoms to atone for what happened during the war?" He still doesn't get a response. Brice stops what he's doing and looks at Soro. Soro's eyes are closed, his brows furrowed slightly, and his lips parted as his chest rises and falls gently. "Told you, you needed to rest," Brice whispers. He covers the younger man with a blanket. His hand lingers on Soro's arm. He squeezes gently. "One day you will be happy again. Really, truly happy."

A large country town surrounds a large building that stands tall in the center. The smaller buildings serve as places to live, grow, eat, have fun, and various other things. The smaller buildings are fields used for growing crops and raising animals. The large building in the center serves as classroom, training field, and hospital. It also contains an expansive dining hall for those don't feel like or can't cook or just feel like hanging out. There's also over a hundred and fifty bedrooms for guests and those that don't want to live in one of the surrounding houses. Together this substantial building and everything around it make up The College.

Seven hooded figures enter The College. Those new to the community openly gawked and stared at the new arrivals for prior to this they thought the seven to be legends. Those who have been in the community for a while either ignored the figures or glanced at them briefly before busying themselves again. However a few smile at the figures and watch them approach. One person in particular, a girl with lively blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, grins widely and jumps in excitement. She runs and embraces two of the figures.

"Dad! Raven!" She cries out. "You're back!"

The shorter of the two embraced merely grunts and returns the hug with one arm before removing himself from her grasp. Used to his antics, the girl lets him go and hugs the other with both arms. The taller man chuckles, returning the hug. "Hello, my Angel."

She tightens her grip, pouting. "I missed you too. You were gone longer than usual."

"Sorry 'bout that." Her dad smiles at her gently. "Something came up and we got distracted."

"Tt." Raven starts walking away.

The girl, Angel, releases her dad from her embrace. Her gaze follows after her brother. "Dad? Did you and Raven get in a fight again?"

"What do you think!?" Raven calls back. "Big fuckin' surprise right!?" He continues walking away, dark red cloak trailing behind him.

Their dad, Soro, sighs. "There's something I need to tell you. About your parents. Your real parents."

"Okay." She nods seriously. "I'll go calm Raven down and meet you at the house." She chases after her brother.

Soro sighs again.

Brice removes his bright yellow hood and cloak. He places a hand on Soro's shoulder. "We're here if you need anything. And I do mean anything."

"What he said!" Duncan agrees with a grin as he takes off and neatly folds his pale blue cloak. Rythian nods in agreement from under his dark purple hood.

Martyn also grins as he pulls down his bright green hood with both hands. "No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you."

Soro runs a hand through his hair pulling down his own black hood in the process.. "Thanks."

The four men walk off, all heading toward the central tower. A young man in an orange cloak with the hood down remains at Soro's side. He smiles kindly and rests a hand on the older man's shoulder blade. "I know I haven't known you as long as the others," he speaks with a strong yet gentle voice. "But, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Danny."

Danny's hand lingers a little too long before he walks off as well.

Soro and Angel sit at a small family table in a room that looks to be a cross between a kitchen and a dining room. Raven stands in the doorway leaning on one side of it. He scowls with his arms crossed. Angel sits with her legs crossed as she hums patiently. Soro runs a hand through his hair. The hand lingers on the back of his neck. He sighs.

Raven rolls his eyes and growls, "Just spit it out already."

Angel shots him a glare before resting her gentle eyes on Soro. "Dad, whatever you have to tell us about our parents we can handle. We've always known you adopted us. You've never hid that from us."

"I may not have hidden the fact that I am not your birth father but I have hidden the fact that it's my fault your birth parents are dead." Soro's hand drops to the table.

"What do you mean? I thought you said they died in the war fifteen years ago?"

"They did. But, I was there when they died. I could have stopped it."

"I'm confused." The sixteen year old cocks her head to the side. "Just who are our parents?"

"Well," Soro sighs again and closes his eyes briefly. "You two have the same birth father but different mothers. Angel," He looks the girl in the eyes. "Your mother is Jennifer Star."

"Really!?" She starts. "Isn't she a hero? One of the people who helped you end the war?"

"Yes."

"But, how did she die? No one really talks about it."

"Star and I used our magic power to cast the forbidden spell that ended the war. Unfortunately, spells are forbidden for a reason. This particular spell had the potential to seriously harm or kill the caster or those surrounding them. We both knew the risks but we did it anyway. She had less magic power than I did and as a result she died casting the spell."

"Oh. But, that's not your fault."

"Maybe not directly but, that doesn't mean I can't or won't blame myself for what happened."

"Dad…"

"Just wait. It gets better," Raven mutters.

Soro chews his lips momentarily. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Raven's mother is Sierra."

"Sierra who?" Angel asks.

"Sierra Whitefire."

"But, isn't that your mother?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean you and Raven are brothers?"

"Technically, yes. We are half brothers."

"Wow." Angel stares at them in awe. She grins. "That's kinda cool."

Raven snorts. "Of course you'd think that."

A small smile crosses Soro's face. The smile disappears with Angel's next question. "How did she die?"

"She died a few moments before Star did. We couldn't defend ourselves while preparing the smell. My mother died by taking a sword to the chest the same way my father did. Except this time the blow was meant for me."

"I'm sorry," Angel whispers.

"That's our moms. What about our dad?" Raven demands.

"To be honest," Soro pauses. "I'm not really sure."

"What does that mean!?" Raven stands up straight in the doorway.

"It means your father could be one of two people."

"How do you not know who our father is!?" Raven slams his hand down on the table. "You're the one who said you're the reason our parents are dead! So, you must know who he is?"

"I am the reason your father's dead. I killed him." Soro states seriously looking Raven in the eyes. "You're both the children of Herobrine. Brine's actions are the reason you two were born but it was Hero's body that did it. No one knows how posession effects childbirth and dna. You could be Hero's children or Brine's."

"Oh." Raven's shoulders slack. "Is there anyway to tell?"

"The only way I can think of is your magic power. Brine used cold blue flames and Hero uses red hot flames."

"So whichever set of flames we summon determines who our birth father is?"

"Yes."

"So, Angel and I may not be related at all?"

"It's possible but, I highly doubt it."

"I don't want to know." Angel suddenly declares as she stands. "As far as I'm concerned my brother is Raven Whitefire and my dad is Soro Whitefire. Who my parents were before doesn't matter." She leaves the room.

Raven laughs softly and smiles slightly. " Personally, I don't care too much either but, it feels weird calling you dad after finding out you're my half brother. Could I just call you Soro?"

"That's fine." Soro smiles fondly.

Soro watches as his fellow Phantoms get struck down easily by a wicked wizard. He readies his sword and charges. The wizard blocks the sword and sends Soro flying into a tree. His back hits the tree and colors flash before his eyes. He closes them as the sensation gives him a headache. When he opens his eyes again he stands in the middle of a room. Surrounding him are the Yogscast and his friends.

"Soro," they gasp and surge forward to hug them. Soro smiles and returns the hugs. Afterwards everyone stands around him in a circle. "Soar?" A black long haired girl steps forward. "You came back! Are you staying!?"

"I.. Wha…" Soro's head clears. "The wizard," he gasps. "Rythian and the others! They need my help!" He look around frantically. He winces and clutches his side. "Shit. He got me pretty good.".

"Woah. Hey, calm down and tell us what happened," Hannah soothes.

"We were fighting a wizard that was trying to kill everyone in a town. He hit me into a tree. Then, I was here." Soro looks around at everyone. "I'm sorry. I can't stay."

"Why not?" The black haired girl asks.

"Yeah! Haven't you taken care of Herobrine yet?" Simon asks.

"Yes. But I have new responsibilities now. The fight with Herobrine turned into an all out war. Many people died. Many people I cared about. Two in particular had children. I promised I'd take care of them. I can't do that if they're in Minecraftia and I'm stuck here on Earth. I started a school and a group called the Seven Phantoms in order to help people. I can't just abandon them now."

"We understand, Soro." Lewis steps forward.

Soro smiles at him. "Thank you."

"You're bleeding!" A girl with light brown hair and a soft voice exclaims.

Soro looks down to see that blood seeps through his fingers were he holds his injured side. "Damn. He really got me, didn't he?" A light emanates from his hand. The light finds and he removes his hand revealing a scabbed over wound. "That should do it for now."

"That was awesome!" A brown skinned boy grins. "How did you do that!?"

"Uh… Magic."

"You have to go soon, don't you?" The black haired girl asks.

"Yeah. The other Phantoms need my help."

"Are you going to come back again?"

"Sorry." Is her only reply.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lewis questions.

"Yes." Soro nods seriously. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. All of you. But, I'm afraid this is goodbye. For good."

"We'll miss you." The soft voiced girl whispers.

"I'll miss you too."

"Before you go." The black haired girl steps forward. She kisses him lightly on the lips. "I'll love you forever Soar. But, I think we should break up. It'll be easier on both of us. Especially if we're never going to see each other again. We both need to move on and find love with someone else. It wouldn't be healthy for either of us to wait for someone we can't have."

Soro smiles sadly. "I agree. I'll always love you. But, many years have passed in Minecraftia and I can't keep longing for you when I know I can never have you."

They kiss one last time. They separate. Soro closes his eyes and whispers, "Goodbye my friends."

When Soro opens his eyes again his back is to the tree and the wizard aims a spell at Rythian. Soro joins the fight once again.

Angel walks through the house she shares with Raven and Soro. She walks into a room and startles at what she sees. She rolls her eyes and grins. "You two should get a room."

"We are in a room," Danny replies. Soro's face flushes red. Danny chuckles and places another chaste kiss on the older man's lips.


	56. 54: Lost And Found

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun. Welcome to the last chapter of My Last Hope!**

 **Before you get to the chapter just wanted to let you know of something that changed since last chapter. I have once again changed my mind. I have recently found new motivation to continue working with the Truth Series. That being said I will be writing a complete story for Finding Soro. However, I will be working on my Percy Jackson and Young Justice crossover, Forbidden Child, at the same time. BTW I'm posting Finding Soro right after this.**

 **That being said enjoy the chapter and be sure to check my other stories!**

* * *

 **Derp123123: I don't want it to end either but sadly all good things must end. Don't worry though. When one story ends another begins! Thank you for the story birthday cakes! *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Captain Jordan Sparklez sits in one of the windowsills of Notch's castle. He stares out across the Aether, eyes glazed over in thought. "Almost all of the ESC buildings have been taken out," A voice, Soro's, breaks his train of thought. Jordan doesn't move. "Myself and a few others are going to take out the last few buildings. Do you want to come with?" Jordan glances back at the younger demigod but doesn't respond. Why should he? He's done enough and lost enough for this war already. He shouldn't have to be part of the cleanup. "Raven and Angel haven't been found yet. Help me find them." He still doesn't respond. "Please. Technically, they are as much your family as they are mine."

Stupid Brine. Stupid Hero. Stupid blood relations. Jordan sighs. "Fine."

"Then let's go." Soro walks away. Sparklez spares one last glance at his view of the either before hopping out of the windowsill and following Soro.

Jordan charges through the halls of an ESC lab. He cuts through his enemies impassively. The only thing he's concerned with is finishing this job so he can go back to sulking. Once the enemies are cleared out, Jordan and his allies free the captives from their cells and destroy the lab equipment. Jordan breaks down the door to a locked room. What he sees makes his blood run colder than it already is.

In the center of the room is the form of a small child. She looks to be a year old. Clothes made of rags cover her tiny body. Her short blonde hair is matted with blood and sweat. Cuts, bruises, and burns mare her pale skin. Dried tear lines highlight her sunken cheeks. Her eyes are shut tightly as she squirms violently in her sleep. Bands of metal around her wrists, ankles, and neck keep her strapped to a table. The bands draw Jordan's attention to another important detail. The skin of one of the girl's hands is a dark tan that creeps part way up her arm.

Tears roll gently down Jordan;s cheeks. "You look just like her," he smiles ruefully. "Hear that Angel, you look just like your mother. My only hope is that you'll be as strong as her one day."

Jordan sits on the ground in front of a 'Taylor Antvenom'. Ryan kneels next to his friend. "I know it's hard." Ryan places a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "But, you can't stay here mourning him forever. He wouldn't want that. He'd want you to move on and be happy."

"I know," Jordan mumbles through tears. "But, I can't do that. Not without him."

Ryan sighs although he was expecting that answer. "Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave this world behind."

"Wha-"

"Relax," Jordan cuts him off. He looks his friend in the eyes determinedly. "I'm not going to myself. Taylor would hate me if I did."

"So, what the hell do you plan on doing to 'leave this world behind'!? Put yourself in a coma!?"

"No. I'm going to erase my memory and teleport to another world."

"You mean like the place Soro went to? Didn't he call it Earth?"

"Yes. But, I don't plan on going to Earth. That place sounds too crazy for me."

"So, where are you going?"

Jordan smiles. "Wherever the spell takes me."

Jordan walks through a forest headed back to his home. He'd teleport there but he knows he won't be on this world for much longer. So, he's going to spend as much of his remaining time in it as he can.

"Hey!" A voice calls from above him. Jordan looks up to see Soro sitting a tree branch. The younger demigod grins down at him.

"Something wrong?" Jordan asks. They may technically be cousins but they didn't make a habit of visiting each other.

"No. Just wanted to talk to you." Soro jumps down from the tree.

"Oh."

"So, you really plan on going to another world?"

"Yes."

"Do you really have to erase your memory to do that?"

"You of all people should understand why I'm doing it."

"Yeah." Soro smiles sadly. "Here." Soro tosses something to Jordan.

Jordan's quick reflexes just barely allow him to catch it. He stares down at the object in his hand. The purple crystal and chain shimmer slightly in the broken light of the forest. He inhales sharply. "The Whitefire crystal."

"I want you to keep it."

"Why?"

"Because. That crystal has many uses. Among them a way to help control your magic. If you erase your memory, you're not going to remember your magic powers. And if you lose control of them you're just going to cause yourself more pain."

"It's a nice idea but there's one flaw to your plan. The crystal only works on members of the Whitefire family."

"Yeah, and you are part of that family." Soro grins widely. "Or am I mistaken in thinking that Ashlynn Whitefire is your mother."

Jordan laughs softly. "No. You're right. Thank you."

"No problem." Soro starts to walk away from him. "You're a good man Jordan Sparklez. I'd hate to see you suffer anymore."

Jordan smiles. "You remind me of him you know?"

"Who?" Soro stops and looks back.

"Your father. Carson. You're just like him. Never lose that pride of yours."

"I'll try," Soro whispers with a soft frown.

"Oh and one more thing." Jordan's smile and relaxed posture are replaced by a more serious one. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to erase my memory completely. I'm going to seal it away. If I ever return here promise me you won't release my memory. No matter how much I beg you to return my memory. Promise me you won't do it."

"I swear on my life."

Soro stands with his arms crossed and eyes closed leaning against the wall. Around him are various other survivors of the war. They're gathered in a room in Notch's castle. Suddenly Soro's eyes snap open as he declares, "He's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Rythian demands.

"Jordan. He's gone."

"What do you mean Jordan's gone?" Ryan demands.

"His presence disappeared from the world."

"You don't mean he's dead, do you?" Sky asks tentatively.

"No. If he died his presence would have faded slowly. His just vanished out of nowhere."

"Argh. You're not making any sense." Ryan groans.

"It means that Jordan achieved his goal. He got what he wanted. He's gone to a different world."

"Oh."

Jordan groans softly as he wakes up. Above him are a blue sky and white clouds. He sits to find he's on a patch of sand by an ocean of water. Next to him stands a grinning zombie in a black suit. The zombie holds out a hand. Jordan hesitantly takes the hand and the zombie pulls him to his feet. Jordan dusts the sand of his clothes.

"Hello, good sir," the zombie speaks.

Startled Jordan stares at him for a moment before speaking. "Hi."

The zombie grins wider and gestures to the land around him. "Welcome your face to the world of Mianite!"


End file.
